The Time Traveler's Pharaoh
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: When she is caught in the machinations of an ancient Egyptian curse, Kagome Higurashi doesn't know if she simply has bad luck or that the universe is conspiring to make the former time traveler its designated chew-toy. Memphis x Kagome. Cowritten with Cyrus559.
1. Prologue

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **JustBecause170** and **sebasu** for their assistance on this project, as it would not have been possible without their invaluable feedback!

* * *

As a former time traveler who had fought against the supernatural that lied hidden within Japan's Sengoku period, Kagome Higurashi knew to always trust her gut. Right now, as she traveled deep into the bowels of a dark and wet Egyptian tomb, that instinct was telling her to run. Take whatever students she could gather from Professor Brown's archaeology class right now and leave. She can handle a lecture from the man later; it's true that an opportunity such as being the first group of outsiders to explore a grave that belonged to Egypt's royal family was miraculous in itself for both the teens and their bespectacled instructor, but was it really worth the risk? Not in Kagome's book.

Was she being paranoid? Maybe, though who wouldn't in a place like this?

This excavation was supposed to be exciting. A once in a lifetime sort of experience for students who were passionate about archaeology. This was especially true for Professor Brown's prized pupil, Carol Lido. Her baby blue orbs practically glowing the inky depths of this place while she held onto with Rody, her older brother, as if she were floating on air. Even the rest of the class, who were bored to tears earlier as they walked around some ruins in the hot and dusty morning, were talking rapidly to each other when they crowded in front of the tomb opening. Now, it seemed like their lesson would be concluded on the jagged steps of an ancient burial site. What a twist.

And yet, it seemed that Kagome was the only one here experiencing this feeling...this fear. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and now for the first time in two years she wished Sesshomaru were here with her right now. He would know what was down here, for some unfathomable reason he always knew. But the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't here anymore. It was just her, and the knowledge he had taught her prior to his departure from the human world.

 _Expect the unexpected, miko_. That had been the first lesson he instilled into Kagome's mind, and one that she'll never forget.

Looking down into the unknown Kagome knew she certainly was. And speaking of her lessons, every single one of them led her to conclude that walking down those stairs was a bad idea. A terrible one. For anyone.

Now, as she placed another timid step in front of Kagome can say with utmost certainty that allowing the class and their instructor to venture any further was a bad idea. An absolutely terrible one. Mind you, she had tried before Professor Brown led them down here. She explained that with so many students in a such narrow pathway, the prospect of more than one a priceless artifact could be damaged. It would be better that they should wait until the workers brought their findings to the school. Back where it was well-lit, safe, and away from this god-awful pressure that continued to crush them.

The elderly man laughed, brushing off his assistant's concerns like she knew he would. Kagome's next thought had been to sneak the class out herself. It wouldn't have been difficult, Professor Brown was easily distracted and there was more than enough going on around them to distract him for a good long while.

Alas, Carol had caught Kagome, and unwilling to ruin the happiness of her supervisor's best student, the raven-haired woman smiled. She congratulated Carol and Rody on their success, since their family company were the ones sponsoring this excavation. She laughed a little too, even as her head swam and her stomach tied itself into knots.

Thankfully after being cornered in a dead end, Professor Brown heeded to Kagome's words and allowed the students to head home. It was already late, plus Rody promised he would allow the students to get hands-on experience on examining and dating the artifacts during the morning class. Having Carol as a student definitely guaranteed their spot as part of the company's research team.

So without further ado, the students piled up on the bus and were on the road back to Cairo.

The further they had gotten from the Valley of the Kings, Kagome started to calm down. Her head didn't throb in pain and her racing pulse slowed to a normal pace. No one noticed how pale the professor's assistant looked or the light sheen of sweat along her brow. The exuberant teens remained oblivious even how she lagged several feet behind them; obviously, they were far too preoccupied on the identity of the mummy that was buried in that tomb.

Was he a prince, or a king who ruled thousands of years ago? Was he married, famous, or handsome? Powerful in politics or simply rich in fortune?

Frankly, Kagome didn't care. She just wanted to go home and sleep while uttering a prayer under her breath that feeling had been a nightmare, just a figment of her overactive imagination. She wanted to wake up tomorrow and be able to look at the find with excitement, her fingers itching to discover and hold and learn. Discover a new page in normal, non-threatening history.

Was that really too much to ask? She didn't think so. After being sent back in time to stop a power-hungry spider demon from destroying feudal Japan, Kagome thought she was entitled to a break from the paranormal.

An unladylike snort left her mouth as Kagome kicked the door of her rented flat shut later that evening. _Normal_. It was a subjective word, one that she wanted to include in her vocabulary as a twenty-year-old university student majoring in Ancient History.

* * *

Please send feedback or thoughts on the story in the form of a review. Thank you!


	2. Chapter One

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **JustBecause170** once again for her assistance on this chapter, the feedback she provided was invaluable. Please stop and take a look at her own _**Ouke no Monshou**_ story, _Demons and Kings._ It is that amazing _._

So without further ado, let the first act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ commence before an eager audience! :)

* * *

When she had reigned over Lower Egypt as its high priestess, the person whom Isis loved the most was her younger brother Memphis. She had always watched over him, even before he ascended to their father's throne as king, eliminating those who would dare harm him in any manner. That was her duty; as a sister, as a queen, and as a wife. That was an absolute truth Isis carried with her to the afterlife, and even now, brought back to the world of the living from the tomb she secretly shared with Memphis by the curse she cast upon it three thousand years ago. Now, she would carry out righteous justice upon these non-believers, these barbarians who dared to defy the Egyptian deities by violating her brother's resting place, and in turn dare to anger her.

 _Memphis...Oh, where are you, Memphis? These people have the audacity to take everything from you, even the food that was especially prepared for your own comfort in the afterlife! If you can hear me, do not fear my love. When the Lido clan is destroyed by my hand, and I shall look for you. I will find you, and together we will rule over Egypt once more as Pharaoh and Queen!_ Just when these malicious thoughts were about fester even further, a calm and concerned voice brought Isis out of her reverie.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Isis? You look very pale." Jumping ever so slightly in her seat, Isis averted her attention to the young woman sitting on the right side of the dining table within the Lido household, her inky orbs locking onto dark blue. _This is...Karen? No, this is Kagome. The assistant of that bumbling professor at Carol's school. There is something...strange about her. I fear that she may not be as easy to deceive as everyone else. I must tread carefully if I am to carry out my revenge._

"Ms. Isis?"

"I...am fine, thank you for your concern, Kagome." Then with a tight smile smeared across her face, Isis dipped her spoon in the bowl of warm soup and pretended to enjoy the appetizer. In essence she didn't require any human food for sustenance but the resurrected priestess could not allow that little secret to revealed just yet. It was a blessing from the Gods that she had been able to find suitable shelter while Isis searched for her brother, perhaps even more so that the very person who offered it was Carol Lido. She was the only daughter of the man who responsible for removing Memphis from the tomb, allowing his body to be stolen by vicious grave-robbers. There could be no greater offering to the deities than the clan's youngest child.

Another thirty minutes passed before the dreadful feast ended and Kagome had left the house, allowing Isis to retire to her room with Anubis. She did not require sleep, though silence was needed whilst plotting Carol's demise by her hand. The Egyptian pondered for a while, until finally she had an idea. The woman now knew what she was going to do, and how she would initiate the curse upon those who had so grievously wronged her: Isis would take them, everyone who dared to trespass sacred ground with impure intentions, back to where it all started. Back to Memphis' tomb. Their demise would be poetic in a sense, the crimson hue of their blood splattered against the walls while their screams echoed pleasantly in her ears. As much as she loved the idea, it repulsed Isis at the same had no qualms with being violent by any means, but was it worth violating her brother's resting place even further?

Isis hummed softly to herself as she stroked the dog's spine, her most loyal companion laying beside her on the bed. _Still...if I take them back to the Valley of the Kings, my power would be greater than it is right now. They have taken everything that is so dear to me. Would it not be fitting to show them what I can take from them, and the lengths I would go to be with Memphis once more in Ancient Egypt?_ The high priestess smiled maliciously. Yes. Yes, she'll do that. But in order to trick the wretched Lido clan to returning to the tomb, she needed bait. And Carol Lido would be that bait.

The blonde-haired child was weak and trusting, which was something Isis could use to her advantage. Lure her to there with tearful eyes and a sob story that was too heartbreaking to ignore. The resurrected woman was sure the other girl would follow her without question.

Filled with silent determination, Isis left her temporary quarters and glided down the hall to Carol's room. But just when she stretched a jeweled hand to touch the doorknob, a wave of pain crawled down the appendage and all the way to her bare feet, stunning Isis as she instinctively took a step backwards. _What...What was that?!_

 **Ching.**

The Egyptian's sharp hearing picked up the sound of a bell before she looked down to see red string hanging from the knob, coiled in knots with strange words written on paper. Hanging from the very bottom was a small, silver bell. Just when she was about to investigate further a familiar voice called out to Isis.

"Oh, Isis! Is something the matter?" The raven-haired priestess turned around and saw her target with a concerned expression, a towel coiled around her wet neck. Ah, so she had been in the shower then?

Shaking her head, Isis hid her disappointment with a shy, practiced smile. "No, I'm fine Carol. I just...feel restless, that's all. If you don't mind my asking, what is that hanging from your door?"

Carol beamed. "Oh, that? It's a gift from Kagome, the lady who was having dinner with us this evening! I've been having scary dreams when Daddy's company started excavating the tomb, so it's been affecting my grades in school a lot! When I told Kagome about it, she made me a talisman that's supposed to ward away evil spirits," Carol stuck out her tongue, "But personally, I think it's more like one of those dream catchers that were created by the Native Americans! Still, I haven't had a nightmare since! Do you want one from her too?"

Isis shook her head. "No. I think I'll be fine Carol, but thank you." After bidding the teenager good-night, the half-dead woman grimaced silently in the hallowed hall.

 _It seems like I am not the only one who is hiding secrets. Am I right...Kagome?_

xTTPx

Despite suffering an unfortunate setback, the high priestess was surprised to hear some delightful news the next morning: the Lido family were asked to leave the house and return the Valley of the Kings at the police's request. Why would they need them? Because the men who were stationed to watch over the tomb's entrance last night were found dead, drained of blood and appeared to be various stages of mummification. This incident marked the second time that the guards were killed by an unknown maniac in the eyes of the public, whereas these were simply two more victims who had succumbed to Isis' curse. The Egyptian had planned to simply get rid of the family once they arrived at the tomb, but when she saw Professor Brown and that strange assistant of his, it became an opportunity she could not as the American phrase went, kill two birds with one stone.

As soon as they had reached the excavation site, it was almost child's play for Isis to separate everyone in the tomb. With little effort to bring the paintings on the faded walls to life, she had imprisoned both Carol and Kagome in a faint yet dear memory to the priestess.

It as the day when Memphis came to her temple, offering the hearts of men who tried to kill him as sacrifices to their benevolent gods. It was a custom to ensure the new king he would have power over the country. Oh, how regal and dignified her brother appeared, taking delight in the ritual as she carved out the slaves' heart from their chests! Such an expression still made her pulse race.

Removing their hearts in honor of Amun was exactly what Isis intended to do with these prisoners from the twenty—first century. Carol continued to scream at the top of her lungs, calling out to her brother Ryan and Jimmy. Her older companion, however, remained silent. At first Isis believed fear had muted Kagome, until the priestess saw the strange foreigner raise a leg and kicked a guard in the stomach. What she did next shocked the high priestess; the guard, trained at a young age to protect his pharaoh, collapsed onto the stone floor after being punched by Kagome. _A single punch to the jaw_.

Isis watched in horror as she saw more soldiers circle around the professor's assistant, glaring before they all pounced at once. Yet one by one, they all fell down with limbs twisted in odd angles while groaning in pain.

When Kagome raised her head, Isis felt cold water wash over her body. Those eyes...they wasn't any warmth or politeness in them. There was anger. Fury and the desire to destroy. _To kill_.

 _She is...going to kill me? No, no that can't open! How could a mortal, a mere_ human _, kill me? I am —_ Isis' thoughts came to a screeching halt when she felt finger, a hand, coil around her beating heart. The priestess blinked, and almost screamed. Standing in front of Memphis was the wretched Kagome, impaling him through the chest with an arm that was releasing a bright blue light. No blood spilled from the king, yet Kagome had gone through his body and was clutching _her heart_ with a bare, bruised hand _._ How? How was this possible?!

 **B-Bump. B-Bump. B-Bump.**

Kagome opened her mouth, uttering five words which caused Isis to unintentionally break the spell.

"Get out of my head."

xTTPx

Ever since she had shook hands with Isis in Professor Brown's office, the Japanese native knew there was something off about the woman. From the way she looked, the way she acted, and even her uncanny ability to read Egyptian literature that was over three thousand years old. Furthermore, there was the scent that seemed to cling to Isis like a heady perfume; it was a combination of blood, papyrus, and dirt. A shudder crawled down Kagome's spine at the latter component as she slowly regained consciousness, dark blue orbs blinking blearily in the darkness of the tomb.

Regardless of the fact that Naraku had been defeated or even how the Bone Eaters' Well was permanently sealed, Kagame would never get used to that particular smell, or the memories that came with it. After all, who would want to remember a time when their soul had been split in half to reanimate the clay body of a holy maiden who had been dead for half a century? How could Kagome ever forget, when that priestess had tried to kill her more than once to have an entire soul, be a human again? There were times Kagome still thought she could feel the gap, that aching horrible feeling of being only half of what you were. No one could fault her for not wanting to remember the tragic priestess named Kikyo.

However, it was because of her previous incarnation that Kagome had learned to sense a half-dead, half-living person within a matter of minutes. Not to mention the heavy, inky cloud that hovered Isis' head was a clear giveaway to as to what the Lido's houseguest was really like. Unfortunately, she was the only one who could see that...thing.

But the question now was, what was the exact extent of Isis' powers? She had a familiar with ties to the Egyptian deity of death, was able to manipulate others to do her bidding, and even pull them into fragmented memories that seemed all too real. Even when Kagome fought back against those palace guards, she could even feel their bones under her fist. And what she did to Isis, utilizing a purification technique like that...would Sesshōmaru say that it was enough to give the enemy a warning, or too much in an illusionary world?

What she had done to Isis, in essence, was the hand-to-hand version of her archery skills. Once fused with her spiritual power, Kagome's arrows could purify a corrupted soul, exorcise demons and destroy an enemy's barrier. After she had received the longbow from the holy mountain Azusa, Kagome gained another ability in her arsenal: to allow an arrow strike the intended target, if they were using a shield or a hostage, without harming the latter. In this case, Kagome simply gathered her spiritual energy into her dominant hand and struck.

In retrospect, the former time traveler had thought Isis was using the Pharaoh as a shield, or at least Isis' memory of him, like Naraku and other demons had done in Japan's Warring States era. She had no intentions of harming the king, but the expression that the Egyptian had worn after using the technique...

Kagome groaned as she ran a hand through her matted bangs. "I've really gotten myself into a bind this time, haven't I?" Inhaling a deep breath the young woman rose from the ground and dusted off the dirt from her jeans. "Guess I'll have to worry about that later. Right now I need to get out of here and find Carol - "

Just when those words slipped from her mouth, the former time traveler was slammed against the faded wall behind her, wheezing as a jeweled hand coiled tightly around Kagome's throat. Alerted dark blue orbs stared right back at the heated charcoal glare of the devil herself. Isis seemed calm, almost too collected whilst strangling someone. But Kagome could feel those tanned fingers trembling against her throat.

Feh. Sesshōmaru was a grandmaster at hiding his emotions than this woman who reeked of graveyard soil. The Japanese native scowled at the Egyptian priestess.

"It's bad enough that you tried to mess up my mind with those memories of yours, and now you're going to try and kill me again in less than a few hours? I don't know if I should commend you for being brave or a reckless fool." Isis swept her cold gaze over Kagome.

"Clearly I underestimated you." The university student gave the walking corpse a flat look.

"Can you blame me? You don't exactly leave a lasting impression." A low hiss left Kagome's mouth as Isis tightened the grip she around that pale, sickly throat.

"I'll just have to be a bit more creative in regards to how I'm going to get rid of you." Before she could retort or even wipe that damned smirk off of Isis' face with a left hook, Kagome felt something weird against her back. Something that wasn't _normal_.

The faded wall was cracking. Not only cracking from an unknown pressure but it was opening, getting bigger and bigger...was that a _breeze_ just now? Kagome glared at Isis.

"What are you -!"

That was all Kagome could say before the Egyptian pushed her through the wall; throwing a seasoned time traveler down the rabbit hole once again, cursed by the royal family and the high priestess controlling the strings of her fate.

Or so it seemed, for now.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	3. Chapter Two

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **sebasu** once again for her assistance on this chapter, the feedback she had provided is invaluable. I truly could not have been able to update this story without her assistance, especially since I will be very busy soon with an externship program through university _._ But before we can begin, please keep in mind that this story will _not_ be following the canon plot of **Ouke no Monshou.** If you are curious about the method behind my madness, feel free to refer to chapter 58 of the series, which is divided into two parts.

So without further ado, we shall commence the next segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ for a beloved audience! :)

* * *

Goshen. Located on the eastern delta of the Nile River, it is a community of Egyptian slaves who work day and night to build temples for their gods under strict supervision. This was the village where Isis had left the time traveler after she had fallen through the tomb's faded walls, obviously her intentions were to have Kagome die from its inhumane conditions. But fortunately for the raven-haired woman who laid unconsciousness in the wheat fields around Goshen's outskirts, two slaves found and took her to be nursed their little hut. Their names were Seichi and Sephora, a thirteen-year-old boy and his mother respectively.

It has been three months since she arrived in Ancient Egypt, and Kagome was still breathing under the tremendous heat wave. The boxy dress and shawl were heavy on her lithe form, though it was a small price to pay in contrast to the alternative scenarios she could currently be in because of her exotic appearance; begging on the city streets, bought by an aristocrat to be a plaything, or even be married to one of the soldiers who were stationed in Goshen. Those were all very good reasons to smear her pale skin with as much dirt as possible, and hide as much hair as possible.

"You there, girl! Bring more water to the western side of the construction site! The Pharaoh wants the monument completed before the arrival of his new bride!" An armed guard yelled from his position on the scaffold, snapping his wrist so as to make sure Kagome had heard the threatening hiss of the whip he possessed. Clicking her tongue, Kagome mutely weaved through the crowded plaza as she did her best to ignore the rising afternoon temperature. Yesterday she and several other women were assigned to make bread. Today she had to make sure the workers were hydrated enough to keep working until sunset.

Tightening the blistered grip she had on the clay pitcher, Kagome reflected on what little information she gathered since coming back to the past. She was definitely in Ancient Egypt, and the current king was certainly not the young man she had seen in the tomb. According to Sephora, Pharaoh Nefermaat ruled over the country and blessed by the Gods with two children: a daughter named Isis, and a son named Memphis.

 _So, Isis transported me back to the past when her father reigned over this place. But why is this particular period significant to her? Does it have to do with the person who was excavated by Carol's family, when he was still a prince? Or...is she trying to prevent something from happening, and she thinks I've got something to do with it?_ Kagome shook her head. I doubt that. _As far as Professor Brown and I had examined back in the future, there were no records about a major event in the mummy's life, or at least what we could interpret from the hieroglyphics because most of them had already faded away. I guess I won't know anything else, at least for now._ Raising the jug over her head, she gave some water to an impatient slave. _Until I know what to do or even figure how Isis was even able to make me travel back three thousand years into the past, I'll have to lay low. I can't get Sephora or Seichi into trouble with the soldiers. Not after all that they've done for me. They are risking their lives to keep a foreigner like myself safe._

Exhaling a deep breath, the time traveler continued her task, trying to as few trips to the Nile as possible to fetch water though this had been proven to be difficult because of the slavers' constant demand for it. When the sun finally descended across the sandy dunes, Kagome was more than happy to return to the hut with Sephora and Seichi on either side. The three of them were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood from the excruciating labor; tonight's dinner would most likely be bread and beer again, nothing too heavy after today's work. Unfortunately for the time traveling priestess, she couldn't go the Nile just to have a sip of clean, _purified_ water without drawing too much attention to herself.

Although it feels odd to drink beer twice a day when her tolerance for alcohol was extremely low, Professor Brown had mentioned in one of his many lectures that what the Egyptians washed down with their meals determined their rank within the rigid caste system. The Pharaoh, the nobility, and occasionally a priest would drink wine, whereas the lower classes would gulp down the drink Kagome was currently pouring for her two companions in the tiny hovel. Sephora smiled, taking a sip from the tiny bowl in her calloused hands.

"You could have easily let me pour the drinks tonight, Kagome. You are our guest here, so at least me do this much for you," Sephora said with a calm smile on her face, making one slowly and softly stretch over the foreigner's mouth as well before the blue-eyed female shook her head. "I insist. We all worked hard today, this is the least I can do for my host and her family."

Seichi hummed in agreement as he nibbled on his bread. "She's right Mom, today was really rough, and we need of all the rest we can get before Ra rises over the skies again. Hey Kagome, do you think there'll be enough time to hear where you left off the other night? With your story, I mean." The Egyptian boy asked, earning him an admonished look from Sephora. But their guest wasn't bothered by Seichi's request; in fact, it made the smile on her soiled face even brighter.

"I'd be delighted Seichi, but let's finish dinner first before the story okay? We can't let the food go to waste!" Kagome chuckled at seeing the jubilant expression on Seichi's face, who now started to wolf down his bread all the while being scolded by his mother for his poor manners. Kagome bit back a laugh before she continued to eat her own supper.

Despite Sephora's attempts to discipline her only child, the time traveler could see also see happiness dancing in her eyes at the prospect of hearing a bedtime story, so to speak. In Ancient Egypt, nearly everyone except for the royal family and other members of the higher caste system were illiterate. To forgot about their harsh environment, some slaves would travel to the plaza of a nearby city to listen to a fantastic tale being weaved by a scholar or even an entertainer who could read.

Most of these stories revolved around the mythology of Egyptian Gods, or a young man who was on a fantastic quest and fought ferocious monsters. In Kagome's case, her tales were the revised version of the training she had endured under Sesshōmaru . After all the last thing she wanted to do was frighten Sephora and Seichi with the thought of demons coexisting with humans. Granted it's a different perspective when you have traveled in feudal Japan long enough to know that a human could even be remotely related to demons, but the people in this particular timeline would most likely stone Kagome to death for even mentioning one with familiarity.

An hour or two passed before both occupants of the hut were fast sleep in their beds, leaving only their guest wide awake. Kagome couldn't fall asleep as easily as Sephora or Seichi with the numerous thoughts bouncing around in her mind. Slowly rising from her mattress, which was really an icy cluster of pebbles that was covered by a bundle of straw, Kagome quietly snuck out of the hut and into the Goshen's dusty streets. Adjusting the inky shawl around her slim frame so none of the guards, the time traveler was able to leave the slave village without a trace and towards the Nile River.

Tonight, she wanted to be alone.

The foreigner did not know how much time would pass or even where she was going, but she was almost willingly to anywhere to calm herself down. Almost, definitely excluding the palace where Isis currently resided in this era. Yet why would the half-dead, half-living priestess take her to this timeline? Was there something that happened here, an event that wasn't even recorded on the walls of the tomb? A memory that only Isis knew about and didn't want it to be preserved in the afterlife?

Kagome shook her head, pausing momentarily to look up at the inky night sky above before she resumed her trek across the dunes. _Still, it's only a theory until I have evidence. And I won't be able to get any sleep at this point if I try to keep grabbing any threads that just don't exist right now. I'll look at the stars for a bit and head back to the village. Hopefully no one's patrolling out this far from the palace or Goshen. Huh...what's that up ahead?_ Her blue orbs sparkled in curiosity as the dust winds swirled around an object of great size. Was it another construction site? But the only one she knew that was laid along the Mother of Egypt was the Great Sphinx. Picking up the pace, the time traveler discovered that it was, in fact, the Great Sphinx, but in a more pristine condition than the one in the future.

Kagome released a low whistle, eyeing the monument with an unadulterated appreciation. The university student had only seen photographs of it during lectures but actually seeing it with her own two eyes, despite the current circumstances was...amazing. Humbling, even. _Amazing. I guess...I can sit on one of its paws?_ Slowly, she walked towards the left appendage before carefully sitting on it. She winced a little. _Just as comfortable as my 'bed', though I suppose it's better than being stung by a scorpion on the sand or being caught by a soldier. It'll do for now since I'm not going to be here for a long time._ Lifting her head, the young woman turned her attention to the glowing stars that illuminated across Egypt.

 _Mom, Souta, Grandpa...I hope they're doing all right while I'm here. I know I called the three of them a few days before I went back to the Valley of the Kings...but...if they can somehow hear me three thousand years into the future...I want to let them know that I'm doing all right. Whatever happens, no matter Carol or anyone else says about my disappearance...just don't come to Egypt. Isis can hurl insults at me, try to kill me and even send me back in time...but she lays a single hand on them I_ _will_ not _hesitate to crush her heart as I could've easily down back in the tomb._ Blue orbs hardened to a chilling shade of sapphire. Anger pulsed through Kagome's veins for five minutes before she slowly started to calm down, breathing in and out.

 _I can't allow my emotions to get the best of me or else the enemy will use it to their advantage._ A humorless chuckle left her mouth. _Geez, if Sesshōmaru saw that, then I'd really get a scolding from him. Probably would double my training regimen. Still...I wonder how he's doing? It's been two years since he left the human world._

Kagome had been initially surprised to see the great dog demon outside of the shrine's main entrance in the present era after the Bone Eaters' Well had been sealed; being offered to learn under him as a pupil to show gratitude for keeping Rin safe during the Final Battle against Naraku, was nothing short of a dream she could've possibly been having at that very moment. She had pinched herself on the arm three times on that day. The following morning, he showed up on her doorstep again demanding that she should be ready for their first lesson in hand-to-hand combat.

Yeah, it was definitely not a dream. And neither were the twenty-four months that followed.

Those two years had been a living hell; Sesshōmaru pushed Kagome to the limits she had as a human, then simply went even further from there. If it's hard to believe that a _human_ could learn something from a full-blooded _demon_ , just ask the time-traveling priestess. She has the scars, the endurance, and the knowledge to prove just how hard she had trained under his guidance.

By the time he had decided that there was not anything else he could teach the _miko,_ it was time for him to leave the human world and retreat to another one. A pocket dimension that would lower its powerful barriers once every hundred years. new world would be a place only for demons, a sanctuary where his kind would not be driven from their homes from two types of humans; those who were either oblivious to the existence of the supernatural while tearing down sacred land to construct buildings that reached the skies, and those who knew demons were real, and would hunt them down for revenge or amusement. Kagome was not ignorant to the darker side of human nature. She knew exactly what they were capable of when pushed too far; while it did pain the _miko_ to see her mentor leave, Sesshōmaru's decision was for the best. Their final farewell had been simple. They exchanged low bows of respect, and the proud demon lord vanished from the city park without a trace.

Six months before she left to study abroad in another country, Kagome tattooed a sky-colored crescent moon over the area where the Shikon no Tama first left her body. The reason? Well, just because she wanted to.

Even though a lot has happened between since that day, Kagome still wandered if her mentor had put in the same vigor to properly taking care of himself as he would do with governing the dimension. To be honest, she often worried more about others than her own wellbeing. It was a vice that she would always have, one that was difficult to break even when Kagome herself had painted a target on her back in this timeline.

A small yawn left the foreigner as she rubbed her eyes. _It must be getting late. Better hurry back to Goshen before anyone sees me._ Hopping down from the Great Sphinx's paw, Kagome raised her arms upwards while feeling the kinks in her spine pop back into place. Swiveling her attention from the left to right, relief flooded through Kagome. There was no one here. Making sure that the tattered hood of her cloak was still secured over head, the Japanese native silently scurried back to the village.

However, Kagome did not know what exactly Ancient Egypt had in store for the woman who had traveled back and forth in time to save humanity. Nor was she aware that there was a prophecy which had foretold her arrival, housed deeply inside the catacombs of a certain temple. The sanctuary that has recently been passed down to its new high priestess Isis by Pharaoh Nefermaat.

xTTPx

Memphis was utterly bored. Thebes is still in an uproar because Father's new bride would arriving soon from Nubia, and the thrill of riding through the villages had lost its excitement. While he was not too concerned about the impeding wedding ceremony, the crowned prince had heard some despicable rumors about Princess Thali. She had been able to seduce his father, the ruler of the world's strongest country, in less than six months...what was she scheming?

He wasn't quite sure what were the true colors of this princess, as there would still be another week until she had actually arrived in Egypt within one week. Nonetheless, Memphis would keep a close eye on her and show the Pharaoh would kind of person before something terrible would happen to him. Looking up at the sky from his private quarters, the ebony-eyed prince allowed his mind to wander about many things, including when it would be time for Memphis to take over his father's throne. As ready as he may proclaim to his advisors to rule over the country, there was a part of him that wasn't ready to be a king.

But that had been part of the reason why Pharaoh Nefermaat had selected his eldest daughter to be the ruler of Lower Egypt; to guide Memphis on the path to be a great king, who would protect his people and conquer more lands in the name of Ra. Furthermore, with the blessings from the royal court and their deities, Memphis and Isis will be married, thus assuring its position as the world's strongest country.

Memphis scoffed at the thought. Marriage? Why would he do _that_ when he could still ride his horse through the villages and pull pranks on the servants for his own amusement?

Yet unbeknownst to the arrogant Egyptian, the wheels of Fate have started to turn. And soon there would be someone else by his side as the Gods had preordained so long ago.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	4. Chapter Three

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

A big shout out to **JustBecause170, E.D99,** and **LeftNotRight** for their help with the third act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_. You guys are awesome. Now then, let's see what will happen to our misplaced _miko_! :)

* * *

While Kagome prided herself on the extensive knowledge of folklore she possessed, Carol Lido definitely specialized on Ancient Egypt's history. During a class presentation the blonde-haired teen showed a detailed timeline on the development in architecture, culture, and military tactics. She had even included a minor detail about the high illiteracy rate amongst the slavery population. Thanks to Carol, Kagome knew more about Ancient Egypt that she had ever thought possible. So when the young woman decided to tell a story every evening after being sent back three thousand years, her initial reason to do so was to make Seichi and Sephora happy. Their status within this country determined that, indeed, they would remain slaves under their death. So what was the harm of giving them a little something to look forward to at the end of a long day when they weren't paid for the labor they provided? Kagome did not see the problem, initially. But now...who would have thought an idea like that would come to this?

"Eh? Come again, Seichi?" The foreigner parroted, pausing in the current task of removing feathers from a fowl that would be their dinner tonight. It would be a feast for them, especially since catching one in the rice fields without the soldiers noticing their absence was a miracle in itself. Seichi stared at Kagome in surprise before he recited what he had just said excitedly moments ago, though now in a much calmer tone of voice.

"I talked to a worker and he said that your tales have reached all the way to Thebes! Rumor has it that a well-known scribe supposedly told one in front of a huge crowd this afternoon! Who knows, maybe the royal family and even Pharaoh himself may have heard it!"

"...Oh."

The nonchalant response earned Kagome a small pout from the boy, who had been expecting a much more enthusiastic answer, while his mother chuckled softly under her breath. "Many stories far and wide have been told by scribes in the capital Seichi, so it truly isn't that surprising to learn that our guest's tales is amongst those too. Now, please come here and make sure that the bread is ready to be served." Blue orbs watched the dejected youth toddle across the hut to where Sephora was before the time traveler's focus returned to the dead bird in her hands. What her hostess said was true, and while it was somewhat flattering to learn that her tales are being told by others outside of the village...it also bothered Kagome just how far they could reach. Especially when it they might fall upon the ears of a certain high priestess. Isis.

The possibility that the Egyptian woman would somehow find out her intended victim was still alive and kicking weighed heavily on Kagome's mind, more so than it should. The time traveler has been keeping a low profile, and didn't cause any problems with the soldiers who watched over the village. Sooner or later, Kagome would have no other choice but to leave Goshen. If not to protect herself against a resurrected corpse who has absolute power in this era, then to at least spare certain death for Seichi and Sephora.

However, she had no idea that her fate would be soon be altered; not by Isis' dark magic, but through the possessive curiosity of her younger brother, who was focusing on a tale that bounced off of the stone walls, its voice belonging to a kneeling handmaiden as he lounged lazily within the palace.

Memphis' brow furrowed as he listened, and the longer he listened the more intrigued he became. So far the story was good; it was about a young man no older than him, hoping to find himself again after a war had torn apart his country, his home. _To find enlightenment in a dark, unforgiving world._ The thought held a certain appeal to the prince, and the hero...he reminded Memphis of his own father, the king of all Egypt. Nefermaat is a proud man with an iron will, possessed a mind that is well versed in strategy and believed in thinking things through before resorting to violence. A ruler who to stand above lesser men, and essentially the type of conqueror whom Memphis strived to be once it was his turn to ascend to the throne. As a child, the crowned prince has heard many stories were young men traveled the world to fight against mythical monsters, carried out the will of their gods, fought bravely in battles, and even take a beautiful woman for a wife.

But this tale...it was different. Did the reason reside within the story itself? Perhaps because the young man's mentor, a monk, who had once been a vindictive warrior and fought in the war decided, to take an apprentice in order to fulfill a life debt? Or was it the war, a feud so great that it split the once prosperous country into tiny districts, the dirty streets filled with beggars, brothels, and dens filled with the dangerous drugs? Could it even be the words themselves, which have captivated Memphis' attention more than first-hand accounts of the harrowing wars that his own attendants had experienced on the battlefield themselves, alongside the Pharaoh? He didn't know.

A few more minutes passed before Memphis raised his hand, interrupting the slave's tale. He grinned at the look of fear on her face upon seeing his movement. "Tell me," he ordered, reaching for the half-full wine goblet that was placed on the adjacent side of his chaise, "where did you discover this story?" The girl hesitated, her eyes firmly fixed on the unsheathed sword at his waist. The prince frowned, standing up and placed a hand over the weapon.

"Answer me!" He demanded with a dangerous glint in his eyes, one that clearly expressed what he would to the slave for her disobedience. "I won't ask again, woman." She bowed her head at his menacing tone, and spoke as both her voice and small frame trembled.

"T-Thebes, Your Majesty. I heard the tale in Thebes, carried by a merchant who then told it to the nobility, but-but there are rumors that the story's origins lie in a small village, Goshen, located only a few hours from here. In that village, there is a woman of great beauty and possesses a very unusual eye color. It's said that she is the one who conceived the tale I've just told you, Your Majesty."

"Goshen?" Memphis questioned, setting down the now empty cup and stalked towards the open pavillion near his lounging spot. The breeze that blew from the Nile River was fresh and cool, with the light glittering off of its blue waters. Such a magnificent sight was enhanced by the sun's descent along the horizon.

"Yes, a slave village," the slave continued quickly, not wanting to incur the prince's wrath any further. "The temples that the king and Your Majesty are being constructed by the very people who live there. S-Surely the foreman in Goshen would be more than delighted to assist you in finding the woman."

But Memphis just hummed in response, deep in thought, "No. I have not yet myself been out to determine the progress being made to construct my... newest temple. I may still be the prince, but neglecting to oversee such an important procedure would be an insult to the crown I'll inherit one day. I will go alone."

And he would go to this peculiar village to gauge the progress as he said he would. If he happened to find this storyteller, well, that would please Memphis. Because if he desired a peculiar storyteller, then he would get one even if his father were against such an action so close to his wedding to the Nubian princess. He frowned. His father had been elated these last few weeks, stating for all to hear his joy over the fact this princess would be arriving soon. _My happiness is the happiness of all Egypt,_ he had told his son one day, _and it will be the same for you when the Gods decide it is your time to ascend the throne._ Although happiness was not the exact emotion that the young prince held at the thought of this strange storyteller, there was excitement. Even intrigue. Both of which were good enough reasons to seek the girl out.

Yes, he decided. He would go. "Tomorrow, I will go to Goshen."

Upon making this decision, Memphis dismissed the servant and turned himself in for the evening. Sleep came swiftly to the crowned prince due to the wine he had drunk. But in Egypt, what man such as he did not indulge himself in such a sweet nectar?

When Ra raised his hand over Egypt once more, Memphis had his servants dress him and bring around his horse to the front of the palace. Upon hearing that the prince would going to Goshen, both his subordinate Unsasu and the army general Minue immediately insisted on accompanying him. There would only be a few more days until the Nubian princess arrived, and who knows if there is an enemy in Goshen, ready to strike and take the life of the Pharaoh's only male heir?

Memphis was annoyed with their concern, but knew they wouldn't allow him to go unless they went along too. So, just this once, he will humor them. Ten or so minutes later passed before the three Egyptians left the palace.

And as it turned out, the handmaiden had been correct; it took them a few hours to reach the outskirts of Goshen, seeing every single resident working tirelessly in the early morning heat. It was easy to seek out the foreman and his staff, examining the plans for the prince's temple as well as the wedding gift that the Pharaoh had commissioned for his new wife. Memphis scoffed at the thought of that woman, and smoothly switched the topic to the alternative reason behind the unexpected visit to the village.

"I've heard that there is a woman here who speaks of fantastic tales unlike any that have been heard of within the royal court. She is said to have an unusual eye color. Do you know of such a person?"

Memphis watched the foreman squirm under his star and turn to survey the slaves still working under the hot midday sun. The man was small and stocky, with thick sunburnt shoulders and a sharp gaze. The young prince couldn't help but sneer at the other man as he cowered away.

"Yes Your Majesty, I have heard of such a woman." Sweat that had nothing to do with the blazing heat trickled down the man's forehead, and he wiped it away as he turned to survey his workers. The foreman muttered to himself for a moment, sharp eyes peering into every face and finding nothing.

The woman wasn't there.

Memphis was getting impatient, and his hand shifted to grip the hilt of his sword. The same sword that had frightened the slave girl the night before. "Well?" he called.

"Just a moment Your Majesty, and I will have found her." A second away from feeling the cold bite of steel through his heart the foreman couldn't help but sigh in relief; not because he had found the strange-eyed beauty, but because he had finally seen someone that could find her, someone that could divert the princes' attention.

"You there!" He yelled loudly, pointing to a ragged woman wrapped in a shawl. The crowd parted easily at his call and Memphis watched with barely concealed disdain as the woman came before them, bowing when she realized he was in attendance.

"Woman, we know that a girl with strange eyes lives with you, a storyteller. The prince wishes to have her brought before him. Where is she?" Unfortunately for the foreman, she only bowed her head.

"The quarry is overflowing with workers sir, far too many to keep track of a single girl. I would have kept a closer eye, but the completion of Your Majesty's temple is of the utmost importance." Memphis scoffed and strode towards her. "You'll find her and bring her to me," he grinned, but it was cruel and when he reached out to grasp her shoulder, his grip was so tight that the woman knew she would have a bruise. "or you will regret it."

The crowned prince took delight in seeing this slave squirm underneath his power and before he could interrogate her any further, an arm coiled in tattered clothing to touch him, put their dirty fingers around _his_ forearm. _Him_ , the eldest son of the Pharaoh and the right heir to the throne! Memphis felt anger rush through his veins as he turned to see who would dare commit such a crime when his breath hitched.

Standing next to him was another woman, but much younger. Like the hand that was restraining his wrist, her skin was covered in dirt and her entire head was covered, except for a few strands of hair that were as dark as his own hair. But what captured his attention were the eyes that were staring at him. They were color of the Nile itself. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The slave gasped that he held captive released a small gasp, her face becoming deathly pale. "A-Ankhesenamun!"

xTTPx

Kagome could not help but flinch at the use of her false name before she glanced over at the older woman, blue eyes warm with reassurance. However, her reaction was quickly concealed as she once again reaffirmed with herself, that this is her new identity in this new reality. They had all agreed; Seichi, Sephora, and herself, that was this the best way to blend in with the slaves and make sure any licentious militants did not force Kagome to be their new wife. Furthermore, it would keep Isis from finding out that her 'victim' was indeed very much alive.

 _Ankhesenamun_. It was a good name.

According to Professor Brown's lectures, she was one of the six daughters fathered by the Pharaoh Akhenaten and his Great Royal Wife Nefertiti in the 18th Dynasty. She would go on to be remembered in the modern era as the tragic spouse of her half-brother and husband, the famous King Tutankhamen. However, in Kagome's new reality she was not sure where exactly within Egypt's history she had been transported to by Isis. Truthfully it was a gamble in itself to use an alias such as Ankhesenamun during the working hours within the quarry, especially if the latter could still be very much alive right now, but using her real name was just as risky. Nonetheless, Kagome was willing to take the chance of sharing the same as someone else than having Isis discover her whereabouts.

Only Sephora and Seichi knew their guest's true identity and agreed to call her the false name while in public.

Now, here was the time traveler once more playing high stakes with everyone's life on the line, herself included. Steeling her nerves Kagome calmly addressed the crowned prince. "I had heard that His Majesty would be coming this village in search of a storyteller, so I thought I would save him the trouble and introduce myself." The raven-haired woman then turned to Sephora. "Are you injured anywhere?"

"N-No, I am not - " Sephora yelped when the foreman suddenly appeared at her side, slapping the slave's face with fear and anger dancing his beady eyes.

"Silence! You dare to speak without the prince's permission?!"

But as quickly as the foreman had struck Sephora, Kagome was much faster. When his hand withdrew from delivering the stunning blow to her friend's face did the time traveler release her grip on the Egyptian prince and grasped the other man's forearm, her energy leaking through careful control despite feeling very angry at the moment. Unnoticeable to all but herself, the raven-haired woman noted with gleeful pleasure at the way he submitted to the otherworldly power, almost kneeling at her feet. _As much to hurt as it can heal_ , she thought grimly while watching the soft pink glow seeping beneath the foreman's tanned skin, crushing the bones from its intensity. The foreman screamed. Yet it was not enough. No, Kagome was not done with this brute just yet. He had not stopped at Sephora's sound of pain. So why she should be lenient with the bastard? Curling the fingers of her spare arm into a tight fist, and then without any warning, smashed it against her victim's face. The blow easily broke his nose.

Kagome hit the foreman again. And again, and again while ignoring the way her knuckles cracked from the pressure. It was not until someone pulled her away from the foreman, large palms locking around her wrists. Judging from the horrified gasp behind her, whoever had stopped Kagome was horrified at what she had done. When the boiling-hot lava subsided from her thrumming ears, the time traveler saw the damage she had done to the foreman. _Ah...I guess I went overboard?_

Masking her own terrified expression with a face void of emotion, Kagome made eye contact with the crowned prince. "I suppose you will have to strike me as well," Kagome hissed, "seeing as I have also spoken out of turn." She waited for a blow. Would it be from the man who kept her still? The man she had struck down? Or perhaps the Pharaoh's prized heir, whom she had thoughtlessly insulted with her recent actions. But no blow came.

Memphis, who had watched this exchange silently and had raised his hand to stop the others from interfering, discovering that his irritation had been quickly overshadowed by amusement. _A spirited girl_ , he thought as the other man crumbled, he admired that. _Brave too_. And as he swept his eyes over her ragged form, the prince could not help but wonder what other sort of admiral traits this girl might possess. "Enough," he called as he strode forward, and he was pleased to see the intriguing slave drop her defensive stance and lower her eyes to the ground at his approach. It was evident that she was completely unaware of her place in this world. That's good. As much as he enjoyed a woman who was not afraid to speak her mind, he did not particularly like those who believed they were above him. Be it a slave, or a member of the nobility. To boast such lies to the future ruler of Egypt, those fools would pay a steep price for their arrogance.

"You will come to the palace." He ordered, "You will entertain me."

The girl's unusual orbs flashed in what might have been defiance if it were possible. She then swallowed, replying, "Only if you swear the residents of Goshen will be safe - that no unnecessary harm will befall them."

Memphis wanted to laugh. _She was making demands?_

General Minue released an outraged sound. "You dare to order His Majes-"

But the young prince only raised a hand to silence his most trusted officer. He crouched down until he could look into her blue, such a brilliant blue, gaze and answered her demand with a sinister grin stretched across his face. "You are lucky, girl, that your behavior amuses me. Be aware that you have no choice either way, and I do this solely because I want to. I will grant your request; the slaves of this village will undergo no purposeful harm, but only so long as you are with me, in my palace. The day I tire of you, or you try to run away, will be the day our agreement ends."

Once those words had left his lips, the prince grabbed ahold of Kagome's forearm. And this time, she barely had the chance to look back and give Sephora an encouraging glance before she was astride on a snow-white horse behind her new benefactor, galloping towards the palace. Towards the lion's den, and into Isis' undead clutches.

Pushing away waves of panic that threatened to overwhelm her consciousness, Kagome clung tightly to Memphis as he urged his steed _to_ gallop faster over the desert's shifting sands. He had nor spoken to her since swinging her small frame up behind him. And as the palace became more and more visible on the horizon it became harder to hold back the shudder that threatened to crawl down her spine.

 _Alright_ , Kagome thought morosely **,** _I may have rushed into this. Possibly overreacted. Maybe even hasty._ But even when these negative emotions threaten to possibly induce the time traveler into a nervous breakdown, it certainly did not mean she regretted what she had done to the foreman. Aside from being cruel, he had proven on more than one occasion to be more heavy handed towards the subordinates under his command. Her temper had gotten her into this mess, as well as the fierce determination to protect her friends. Both of these attributes had led Kagome into a contract with the devil himself. To be mere entertainment for an arrogant prince...just the idea made her dirt-caked skin crawl in an unpleasant manner.

By the time she noticed the horses had all halted Memphis had swung down from his horse, leaving the slave to slide down by herself. Any other time would have irritated Kagome at his disregard of her presence. But as he turned around to look back at her, Kagome found any scathing remark she might have made died upon her tongue. They had arrived the palace; their agreement was now active, with the lives of every villager in Goshen weighed upon her behavior towards the prince. With a flick of Memphis' wrist, an Egyptian stepped up beside her. It was the same man who had apprehended her only a few hours ago, and he helped her down from the horse. He gave her a measured look before stepping away, leaving Kagome standing alone under the prince's gaze.

Suddenly Kagome was very aware of the mud that still stained her flesh, the ragged cloth serving as her dress, and the loosening braid that pulled back her dark hair. She was hot, sweltering really, and she was sure that there were faded streaks where beads of sweat had trailed down her face, revealing the pale skin underneath. The time traveler shifted uneasily, the contemplating expression made it even more awkward. Then he sighed, as if the sight of this slave was more than he could bear right now.

"You will need to be cleaned up." Again, at the flick of his wrist, a loud and rather intimidating group appeared on the palace steps. They were polished, curious female servants whose heavy perfume made Kagome cough as the eight women surrounded her. Memphis glared at them. "I want her bathed and dressed, as well as given a proper appearance before attending me later tonight."

The girls around the misplaced _miko_ fluttered before bowing at their princes' order, assuring him with glittering smiles that he would hardly be able to recognize her by the time their task had been completed. Kagome, who was thoroughly lost at what they had just said, pulled one of her arms free from a nearby servant and turned her attention to Memphis with a raised brow.

"Tonight, Your Majesty?"

Kagome pretended not to notice how his lip curled into a grin at the tremor in her voice.

"Yes, Ankhesenamun, tonight." He repeated. "You will serve me at my father's feast. It is only natural that you will need to look, " his dark eyes swept over her disheveled appearance again, "less, well, everything that you are." With that being said, Memphis turned to leave his new pet with the women. She would be remade; the dirt would be scrubbed away and her skin polished with oils, her hair brushed and cleaned till light blue streaks shone through the inky tresses, and the ragged dress would replaced with finery. No, the next time that the Egyptian prince would see her, he would not recognize the storyteller at all.

Meanwhile, within the deepest depths of Isis' temple, an unusual occurrence happened; a heavily sealed papyrus scroll emitted a dark blue light that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, the hallowed halls echoing with the low, guttural growl of a lion.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	5. Chapter Four

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

A big shout out to **sebasu, E.D99,** and **LeftNotRight** for their help with the fourth act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_. You guys are awesome. Now then, let's see what will happen to the time traveler, now that she is cleaned up and ready to enter a party hosted by Pharaoh Nefermaat! :)

* * *

The misplaced _miko_ could not help but feel anxious as she stood with the same women who had carried her away to be cleaned up earlier today. While it had been nice to take a bath with warm water after being deprived of one since she had been transported to the past, the fact that she was completely bare beneath the clothes she is forced to wear for the banquet made Kagome a little...uncomfortable, so to speak. Even the transparent, long-sleeved tunic that was draped over her simple, long sheath dress did nothing to calm her rattled nerves. One false move, or even showing the slightest hint of being rebellious against the prince, Memphis will send his men to slaughter every man, woman, and child in Goshen.

Upon seeing Naptera's signal to come forward, she inhaled a deep breath and entered the area with her head held high, or at least what was allowed in the decorum of an Egyptian slave. She could spot Memphis right away with his older sister, who was seated near their father, the king. They were surrounded by beautiful entertainers, who danced and played musical instruments whilst gulping down goblets of wine. It was almost as if the faded murals from the defiled tomb in the modern era had come back to life before Kagome's eyes, depicting just what the activities that both the royal and noble families participated in. Though while being a witness to this historical event was an honor, Kagome could not help feeling anxious.

It was true that the servants and their selfish prince only knew her as Ankhesenamun, yet there was a factor she had consider: Isis. That vile woman was here, conversing with a bald priest dressed in leopard skin behind an ostrich-feather fan. What were the chances that she would expose Kagome for who she was, call her a spy and be executed on the spot by armed guards? Pretty damn high.

"What are you doing, still standing there like a fool! Come, sit with me." Memphis exclaimed, his voice both demanding and loud enough to bring the time traveler out of her reverie, surprisingly, considering how large the party itself was as well the number of people present. As she raised a jeweled foot towards the prince, three little words began to repeat themselves inside her mind; but they would do little to cease the thrumming pulse in her ears, or how her muscles tensed at the very sight of the young man. Play along, Kagome. Play along, Kagome.

xTTPx

There was no doubt that the most extravagant parties in all of Egypt were held within the royal palace. And tonight, it was no different as Nerfermaat celebrated his upcoming marriage with delicious food as well as entertainers that were pleasing to the eye. But while the honored guests and his beautiful daughter Isis were enjoying the banquet, Memphis had already grown bored. From an early age he became accustomed to such extravagant festivities, and was now starting to grow impatient. After all, how long does it take to clean up a mere slave? Just when the prince was about to summon a servant and demand the whereabouts of Ankhesenamun, someone approached him with a low bow. Her name was Naptera, the woman who supervised the royal staff and was General Minue's beloved mother.

"Your Majesty, we have brought the storyteller to entertain the guests as you have requested. Shall we allow her to enter?"

Memphis raised a brow at the woman before he answered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her to me at once!" Naptera nodded, turning her attention away from the prince for a few seconds to curl her fingers froward in a gesture that clearly said, "come here." He saw a small figure from the main entrance of the rooftop. When she did not move, he called out to the damned fool. That did the trick; she was now coming towards them before weaving her way through the crowd. She would disappearance for a moment, and then return to his line of vision once more. Several minutes later, much too long for a man of his temperament, Memphis' sharp hearing picked up a familiar sound.

The jangle of trinkets, rustling of fabric that hugged Ankhesenamun's lithe form as she stepped into the prince's sight. Her hair had been cleaned and braided in an intricate style well-known to the Egyptians, the ends tethered by colorful beads as she moved. Naptera seemed to have focused much attention and kohl to the unusually sharp shape of the storyteller's unusual eye color, emphasizing how they angled themselves at the corner in a foreign manner.

While he appreciated Naptera's efforts to clean up his new interest, which must have been a difficult task in itself, Memphis was disappointed. Ankhesenamun's physical features were nothing to fuss over; she was pleasantly plain, and as he turned to glance at his older sister, he concluded that no other woman could surpass Isis' beauty.

Furthermore, he did not like the way this slave stood. His pet's stance was strong, too strong for a simple woman. Yet still, her blue orbs were kept at a constant low, contrasting the upward tilt of her chin. Even the shoulders she possessed were firm, confidently rolled back as her very spine remained stiff and straight like a staff. Such a position allowed her body to stretch to its full height, to ward off unwanted hands or attention from passerby.

 _A soldier_ , Memphis realized, watching as she strode on over to him, bejewelled steps catching the light from torches, sparkling in dazzling kaleidoscopes. No, not a soldier. She did not possess the same strict discipline. This storyteller was a...she was a warrior. He paused, before snorting and shaking his head, realising he had let his imagination take over his sense.

A warrior? How very daft of him. Women were meant to keep their husband and sons happy, not fight on the same battlefields as them.

Yet when she kneeled before him, the prince noticed the blue tint in the inky tresses that spilled over one shoulder. Did the servants add a new oil to her hair that made it shine a hue resembling the Nile, as it glowed beneath the red-yellow tint from the torches and Khnum's own light? It was...interesting, he supposed.

"I am here. How may I serve you this evening, Your Majesty?"

Rolling his kohl-lined eyes at the formality, he pulled the slave from the ground and placed her slim frame between himself and Isis on the large chaise, oblivious the way his older sister's face paled rapidly. Memphis then started asking Ankhesenamun questions, trying to quench his curiosity about the storyteller's origins and why she told such fantastic tales that have reached his ears. Unfortunately, she avoid his interrogation or changed the topic entirely as time slowly passed like the Nile's tides. Finally fed up and absolutely bored, he commanded Ankhesenamun to tell him a story that had made her so famous, excluding the journey of a young man seeking enlightenment.

Very soon her articulate words created a picture in his mind, imagining the tall stride of a great army general who ruled over the Western lands; he fought many enemies, yet he also fell in love with an extraordinary woman at the same time.

xTTPx

The high priestess of Lower Egypt stared at the slave in utter shock before she quickly masked it with an indifferent expression. Why...why did this woman look so much...like that person? The vermin who had dared to desecrate her brother's resting place in the future, and had the audacity to fight back. The one who attempted to assassinate her and...who cradled her beating heart like it was nothing. As if life meant nothing to the foolish mortal named Kagome.

Inhaling a deep breath through her nostrils Isis took a delicate, deep sip of her wine as she glanced at Memphis' new pet. What if...I'm overthinking it? There's very little resemblance in the face, and I could not detect magic of any kind from this slave, even as she knelt before my precious brother. The high priestess closed her eyes. Perhaps...she is merely an incarnation of that vile woman. A soul reborn into a different time, and a different body. Calm yourself Isis...Kagome is not here. She cannot be here. She died the moment you brought her here, to perish beneath Egypt's sands for the crimes against the Pharaoh!

Satisfied with the conclusion of her restless thoughts, Isis continued to drink the wine from the goblet in her grasp.

If this woman, Ankhesenamun, dare to step out of line in any manner before the royal family, Isis will simply kill her. The method and how she would carry it out...well, that will depend on her mood, won't it?

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth**


	6. Chapter Five

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I'd like to thank **E.D99** and **LeftNotRight** for their help with the fifth act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_. You guys are awesome. Now that the party to celebrate Pharaoh Nefermaat's upcoming marriage has been concluded, let us see what sort of woman has enamoured the most powerful man in all of Egypt :) So without further ado, let the show begin!

* * *

When three full days had passed under the blazing hot sun, Princess Tahli was relieved when her caravan finally crossed the Egyptian border. However such a feeling was short-lived when a group of vagabonds attacked them. Well, the 'attack' was more than covering them in sand due to riding horses so quickly, obscuring their vision and any chance to identify the culprit. At least for some of her fellow Nubians. The Pharaoh's new wife was close to enough to hear the bandits' leader when he shouted, "That's enough! We're done!" before he and the other rebels disappeared. Tahil was beside herself in anger, humiliation coloring her lovely face. It was _his_ fault. How dare he commit such an atrocious deed to Egypt's new queen and risk ruining her whole dowry. He would pay. And she would make sure that her new husband will understand the pain of her pride; both as a woman, and a political representative of the mighty Nubia country.

But upon being introduced to the Pharaoh's daughter, her eyes were casted upon a young man who had arrived very late for the wedding festivities. Long, ebony hair. A slime, muscular frame draped in finery that indicated his status within the palace as a member of the royal family. When he opened his mouth to address his father's new bride, Tahli felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. It was _him_. This man, now known as Pharaoh Nefermaat's only male heir Memphis, was the 'bandit leader' in the desert. _He_ was the one responsible for covering her caravan in sand. And he seemed quite proud of it as those emerald green orbs pierced through her own gaze. A shudder crawled down Tahli's spine, followed by a foreign sensation in her thrumming heart.

When he saw his new wife shiver in such a manner, the Pharaoh wrongly assumed that she was tired from her long journey and assured the flustered princess to their new bedroom. However, Tahli was restless and snuck out later that night, curling against a pillar with tears threatening to leave her eyes. Her mind was now haunted by the image of the handsome prince; he was such a young, wild and masculine man that she could not help but be attracted to him. _But I'm now married to the Pharaoh!_ Tahli reminded herself with a frustrated expression. _I spent six months to earn his favor and become Egypt's wife so I can put my country in a position to gain power through this marriage! If I go against my vows, both my father and my people will never forgive me! Yet...why should I give up so soon?_ Hope started to blossom as she stood up, gazing up at the ceiling. _I'm now the queen of the strongest nation in the world. Why should a man like_ that _slip from my fingers? I will make Memphis mine, whatever it may take._

Oblivious, Tahli did not realize that the prince was suspicious of his father's new wife. She may be pretty to look at, but Memphis could sense a darkness hiding underneath those Nubian garments. A hunger for political strength that was as deep and dark as the void, and the Pharaoh could not see it. He was too blind by infatuation to see it. This fact was proven the day after the marriage ceremony had been completed.

Minue had been receiving reports from his spies on the capital streets that Nubian merchants have migrated to their city, more than usual and odd for a mere wedding. So without listening to the concerned Unasu, he jumped onto his white stallion and left the palace. Very soon, Memphis became the nightmare of every merchant as he continued his little trip through Thebes, uncaring about the gossiping commoners or the shouting of others while they moved their wares to a safer location and away from his horse's hooves.

Later, he collected the merchandise gathered by the soldiers at the Nile to be delivered to his father, promising to reward them for their hard work and loyalty. Now armored with evidence, Memphis boldy interrupted a meeting with the council and threw the Nubian goods on his father's lap.

However, Pharaoh Nefermaat was not amused and shouted at his son. "What do you think you are doing?! I am growing tired of your childish games, Memphis!" But the younger Egyptian stood his ground as he gestured towards the items he had brought before Ra's incarnation.

"Father, these are exports from Nubian merchants. They continue to grow in numbers by the minute, even now they are taking business away from the local vendors." Memphis explained in a tone that should have alarmed the king. But it did not phase his father in the slightest, protesting that they must still be lingering in Thebes to his wedding. Egypt's Prime Minister Imhotep was shocked to hear such news. _The Nubian merchants are increasing? Why in the world would this happen?_ The Egyptian thought. Just when he was about to address his concern to the king, Nefermaat adjourned the meeting so he could spend more time with his new bride.

Memphis, General Minue, Unsau, and Imhotep. Of all the men within the Egyptian royal court, they seemed to be alone in pondering this predicament. In actuality, they were not alone. Amongst the chattering slaves and a certain time traveler who was washing linen. Upon hearing this bit of news, two possibilities came to Kagome's mind. Either the Nubians really were here to celebrate a union between two warring countries...or an invasion was being planned. She just prayed to whichever deity will hear her plea to not allow the latter possibility to occur.

Three days later, the king was dead.

Both on the streets and within the royal palace people mourned for the loss of their leader so soon after his wedding, yet also wondered what had happened. Was it an assassination? Old age? Death from pleasure? Few knew, and Memphis already had a culprit in mind. But without evidence to present to the Prime Minister straight away, there was little that the prince could do except act differently towards his father's surviving wife. He had tried to show the Pharaoh what kind of woman she truly is beneath the surface, and all he asked his son was to look after her; protect Tahli, and most of all, protect Egypt from their enemies.

Therefore, the next step Memphis must take is to purge his country of the Nubian merchants, and any one who has ties with them; that also included ferreting out information from spies who were loyal to the crown.

But as the weeks went by, he received nothing despite the hard work from General Minue. By focusing solely on his secret tasks within the allotted time of the burial ceremony, Memphis was neglecting Tahli. It was an action she did not take lightly, especially when he reciprocated her attentions so well.

One evening, when the crowned prince asked the Nubian to return to her country after the Pharaoh had been sent to the afterlife, she finally broke down in the company of her most trusted servant. Thankfully, the corridor they were occupying was empty without a soul to be seen. This assurance allowed Tahli to vent, bemoaning how she should not have killed the king if she had known Memphis would act like this.

Several moments passed until those tears of frustration had been wiped away, Tahli ordered her servant to relay an important message through the street merchants.

"Inform my father that there has been a change in plans. Send the troops across the border as soon as Memphis is officially coronated as Egypt's new king. Not a single soul should know about this plan, understand? There isn't much time left for the preparations. Hurry!"

"As you command, my lady!" Kneeling before her queen, the Nubian servant stood up and toddled through the palace. But unbeknownst to either woman, someone _had_ heard their conversation. That 'someone' was none other than Memphis' newest staff member. Ankhesenamun.

The time traveler held herself against the palace's humid stone wall, listening to the fleeting foot-falls of the Nubian messenger. She tightened her grip on the jewels that were coiled around her neck, refraining any movement that might give draw unwanted attention to the eavesdropper. Kagome waited with baited breath until the young woman was absolutely certain the princess had left, hearing the rustling of silk skirts being carried by the wind.

 _Talk about a close call. So, Memphis' suspicions had been correct. Tahli did poison Pharaoh Nefermaat, and now her country is planning to invade Egypt as soon as the ceremony is completed at the Nile River. As much as I don't like that prick...I'm still no closer to figuring out how I even got here. Furthemore, having civilians being killed in an incident that can be avoided...that doesn't sit well with me either._ Kagome sighed. _I have to go to General Minue. There's no other way around it._

The raven-haired slave carried herself through the halls quickly, glancing left to right as she tried to find the aforementioned commander of the Egyptian army. Servants gave her looks that were blended with curiosity and annoyance but Kagome did not care about them right now. Her feet clapped against the stone floor before she turned her body to make a left at the end of the hall. She then jolted to a halt, stumbling into the toned back of General Minue

The tall Egyptian blinked at the sudden impact and turned around to see who was behind him. He frowned a little; while he was pleased that there hasn't been a...repeated performance since Goshen, Minue was still apprehensive about Ankhesenamun, especially in a difficult time like this. He addressed the slave who was now bowing her head, either in respect or as an apology.

"Why do you wander these halls so late in the evening, Ankhesenamun? If someone else had found you, they would have placed in the dungeons immediately."

The time traveler did not raise her head. Instead she lowered her voice, lips set in a firm line as she repeated the conversation between the Pharaoh's widow and her Nubian servant, word for word. Minue's expression changed as well, from curiosity to a serious expression with a furrowed brow.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" The ancient militant stressed. "If you are wrong, the consequences will be dire." Kagome's face darkened at his words, even when he had every right to be suspicious.

"I do not joke about this kind of thing, General."

Minue stared at the slave, judging her testimony until he nodded slowly, accepting it with an understanding grunt. "Very well. What do you desire as payment for this information, Ankhesenamun?" He watched as she suddenly raised her head, blue orbs widened with...confusion? Befuddlement?

"Payment?" She parroted. Minue nodded. "You couldn't have come all this way to tell me yourself, without expecting something in exchange. Materials? A favour?" He lowered a hand towards his pouch and pulled out a heap of gleaming coins. "Money?"

"No!" Kagome quickly replied. "No, no, thank you. But...if you could, perhaps not mention that it was me who provided you with the information, that would be more than enough 'payment'." Now it was the general's turn to be surprised.

"Why not? If you are correct Ankhesenamun, you could receive much praise from His Highness." Minue raises an eyebrow at the visible grimace that appeared on the slave's tanned face, as if he were slightly humored by seeing such a reaction.

"Just say it was a soldier, or a servant. Take your pick as long as my name isn't mentioned." The woman urged, disdain now coloring her voice. Minue heeded to the agreement.

"Very well," He replies with a curt nod, gazing down at her small frame. "Thank you for your service, 'soldier'."

The time traveling _miko_ scrunched her nose, and the Egyptian laughed at the visceral response. Kagome held the childish desire to puff her cheeks into a pout, and turned on her heel to depart for the slaves' quarters. She heard Minue duplicate her movement, going in the opposite direction as if they had never spoken at all.

When the Pharaoh's body had been transported to the Nile River on a long-awaited journey to the afterlife, Tahli announced to Isis and Memphis in the courtyard that she could be returning home soon. At least, right after Egypt had celebrated the prince's ascension to the throne. The Nubian princess asked if her departure would please His Highness, but she did not receive a verbal response. Memphis was displeased with his inability to execute the traitorous woman on the spot; he would have to wait until Imhotep or Minue were able to gather enough evidence, to rightfully punish Tahli for her grievous crime against the Egyptian throne.

Yet upon seeing the Prime Minister walking towards him in with an urgent expression, Memphis excused himself to see what was the matter. Isis nodded and retreated to her own quarters alongside Ari, whereas Tahli was quickly pulled to a desolate area of the palace by none other than her handmaid.

Nefeermaat's widow raised an eyebrow, fanning her face with an ornate fan. "What is the matter? Does Father require me to complete a task for him?"

The servant shook her head. "My lady, o-our plan...it has been foiled! I have underestimated the prince's shrewd mind, and the actions of his commander! By tomorrow, everyone in Egypt will know about our plan. Please, princess, flee from this country and return to Nubia while you still can!"

A heavy silence fell upon the pair until Tahli broke it, a grim expression marrying her beautiful visage. "Impossible. If I were to do that, I would caught and executed by soldiers. If my fate is to die at the hands of Memphis, then the least I can do is help my father one last time, as his beloved and trusting daughter," A twisted, elated smile then stretched across the princess' mouth. "But I won't be departing from this world alone. I will take Memphis with me, and by doing so, this country will be crippled enough for my father to conquer it. Servant, these words I will tell you now will be your final orders from me. Once you have carried them out, leave the palace. Leave and do not look back."

Initially shocked at her mistress' resilience even in such a crucial moment of their plans, the handmaiden carefully listened to Tahli's instructions and left the courtyard. Once the slave had been dismissed, the Nubian smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirts behind the pillars as a calming mechanism until she entered the public once more, poised and lovely, retreating to her chambers.

The following day, Tahli sat in silence as she witnessed Imhotep and the high priest officially coronated Memphis as their new king while being greeted by Nubian envoys. When dusk fell upon the Nile, the princess received a signal from a trusted spy; it was time to make her move, before Memphis retired for the evening.

Tahli glided across the stone floor, smiling politely at Memphis as she asked to speak with him in private. "You needn't worry Your Majesty, I am simply saying farewell before I leave this wonderful country tomorrow morning." The raven-haired man easily bought her lie, though Isis believed otherwise as she warned him to be careful. Tahli almost scoffed at the priestess' words, yet did not allow her displeasure to be shown.

Once they were in the room, Memphis unceremoniously collapse onto a nearby lanai while Tahli poured wine in two goblets. Keeping him distracted with a light-hearted conversation, she carried out the next stage of her plan. The princess raised her cup. "A toast, for your coronation as Pharaoh and my return to Nubia." When Memphis did not partake the first sip Tahli raised her chalice and gulped the wine down.

The new king followed his guests' example and too drank the offered liquid.

CLANK!

The Nubian princess smiled mockingly as Memphis suddenly hunched over, watching him cough and writhe in agony. She could almost feel his esophagus sting with fire and his stomach roll in rejection of the lethal poison, even as her own face began to turn gray. Her face was greying even as she watched, her stance crumbling slowly as he doubled over and fell from his seat, the jewel-encrusted cup clattering loudly to the ground. His actions caused the contaminated wine to spray across sun-heated stone, followed a loud scream.

Revenge...it was truly a dish best served cold, wasn't it?

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	7. Chapter Six

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **E.D99** and **Cyrus559** for their help in constructing the sixth act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ , I could not have done it without their help. So without further ado, let the show begin! :)

* * *

Isis felt the world shatter around her as she watched Memphis fall onto the ground. The high priestess suspected something horrible would transpire between the Nubian princess and her brother when the former asked to speak to him alone; now seeing his face twist in agony upon collapsing proved that their father's widow would try to poison the new king was correct, and that she had been wise enough to convince him to drink an antidote prior to their 'private meeting'. However, it seemed that antidote she had given to Memphis wasn't enough to counter the poison! Tahli must have used another type than what the kohl-lined Egyptian had anticipated.

Jeweled hands flew to clamp around Isis' mouth, stifling a horrified shriek. No...No she couldn't lose him. They had already lost their father. She could not...she will not lose the man she loved. Falling to her knees beside the twitching Pharaoh, the high priestess coiled her arms around him before turning to the frightened servants at the end of the room. The older woman barked at a skittish slave to fetch the royal physician, and ordered the rest of the staff to gather medical supplies: towels, a basin, then two bowls that would both be filled with purified water, she had to save him, no matter what.

"Please my Pharaoh, hold on! You can't die on me, and on the people who rely on us to guide them in the world!" Isis cried, witnessing a thin sheet of sweat blanket over Memphis' quivering frame. As he gasped for air, the priestess swiveled her head around to glare heatedly at the Nubian princess who lied on the floor as well, experiencing the same symptoms as her brother. "Die," she snarled, "If Anubis will not allow you to pass onto the afterlife from ingesting poison, then I'll feed your body to the crocodiles in the Nile, set an example of those who dare try to hurt Ra's earthly incarnation!"

But the only answer Isis received from her stepmother was a mocking smile before her life faded away, confident that Memphis will join her soon as Isis had been left alone in the room.

Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes as Isis felt her king's pulse with two fingers. It was very weak. She tightened the grip coiled around his body, whispering a plea to their gods to let Memphis live. Time seemed to tick by slowly before the servants and the healer had returned. At this point, Isis had nearly lost her composure yet mustered the remaining strength she had to swallow the anger that bubbled in her veins.

She could not act like this. _Stay calm, stay calm! You are Egypt's high priestess, you will soon be a Queen. You mustn't let emotions overwhelm your logic. Save him, Save the king!_

When the physician had finally entered the room, he quickly went to work. Running over to the royal family with a concerned expression, he fell to his knees and unsealed a tiny, clay vial from a satchel at his side. Prying the king's cheeks with his fingers, the healer was able to pour the liquid into Memphis' mouth. Loosening her one-sided embrace, Isis placed a hand on Memphis' back to support his quivering frame as she watched her brother ingest the contents.

"Swallow!" The older male ordered hastily, watching as his king made the effort to follow his command.

Much to the relief of everyone in the room, Memphis carried out the necessary task though its effect were immediate. The young man's grey face turned sour as vomit sprayed across the marble floor.

It did not take very long for him to empty his stomach into a basin a servant had managed to give them at the very last moment. Thankfully another quick-thinking slave brought Isis cold water, allowing their female monarch to give it to the Pharaoh to drink; the physician made the Pharaoh vomit again right after drinking, but this time with his fingers and once more his stomach content was emptied into the basin. It did help some as his desperate breathing slowed down and his body stopped shivering, but the new ruler had become dangerously weak. The same process continued a few more times until the healer halted with a wizened palm raised in the air. They have done all that they could. Now they could only pray to the gods and hope.

Meanwhile General Minue, who had acted on Ankhesenamun's words and just finished rounding the remaining Nubians who were involved in the coup d'etat against the Egyptian crown. His soldiers carried out their orders without questioning his authority, and were now escorting their prisoners to the dungeon. Yet when he received what had happened to his king, Minue swore under his breath. He entered the room where the incident occured, gliding to Isis' side upon witnessing her distressed face.

"High Priestess, please allow the servants to look after His Majesty. You need to rest and take care of yourself." He nearly flinched upon being pinned with narrowed, angered glare.

"You dare to give me an order, your Queen?"

"That is not what I - "

Imhotep, who had arrived earlier at the behest of an anxious slave, stepped between the two Egyptians and he gently separated them with a warm sympathetic expression clearly seen on his worn, ancient face before turning his gaze upon Memphis' older sibling. "My Lady, I understand your impatience and desire to tend to the Pharaoh. I wish to do the same, as everyone does here in this room; however, you must remember your duty to Egypt." While the Prime Minister spoke he brought averted his gaze to the horizon, showing the lights of Thebes in the twilight. "The court will be looking to you, my Queen, to rule in the Pharaoh's absence with your wisdom and of course, your ability to hear the guidance of the gods. Rest easy knowing that we will do all that we can to heal the Pharaoh. But I implore you, turn your eyes to the people."

Isis clenched her fists before her as she tried to measure her breath, brow furrowed with stress. The royal frowned severely, before straightening with regal elegance, regaining her stature, and nodding in understanding, though it was obvious she hated it.

"Very well," She breathed, before turning to the physician and servants. "You will tend to my brother, and he will live, no matter the cost. I do not care if you tire, I do not care if you hunger or thirst. The Pharaoh Memphis will survive."

The old physician paled but bowed his head in submission, the servants hiding their grimace as they murmured obedience. Satisfied, Isis swiveled her attention to a woman who remained hidden in the shadows till the high priestess called out to her most trusted servant.

"Ari, remain here and vigilant. Do not let anyone in without surety that they pose no danger to the Pharaoh, understood?"

Ari bowed lightly and uttered an acknowledgement whilst kneeling before her mistress. Rising from the floor, Isis fled the room with flourish, her cape billowing dramatically as she strode through humid halls. Despite appearing as the regal, collected woman that her people needed right now in a time of turmoil, Isis wanted nothing more than to return to Memphis' side and make sure he would never leave her alone in this cruel world.

One week passed since that fateful night; there was still much work to be done to fix the damage done by Nerfermaat's deceased wife, though the progress in Memphis' health somewhat eased the anxious priestess even when her visitation rights remain limited by the royal doctor. It took more energy than she had anticipated to ease the people that their Pharaoh shall live by the will of both Ra and Amun. Then again, she limited her communication with the outside world to visiting Memphis or partaking a pilgrimage to another temple in Egypt. It had been that way for as long as the raven-haired beauty could remember.

Yet as she sat silently in the temple after a most difficult day handling politics with the Prime Minister, Isis felt terror grip her heart. This was supposed to be a place to find salvation and communicate with the gods...so why did she feel that something awful would happen soon?

xTTPx

While a series of unfortunate events occurred within the palace's hallowed halls, a certain storyteller was anxious. Mind you, it wasn't the quarters she had resided since her arrival; compared to the villagers in the quarry, the slaves' rooms were almost considered luxurious, including the gown Kagome had been given to wear at the party. She made a few friends with the younger slaves as the older ones reminded the newcomer what was expected of her and what was not. Isis had not made any moves to suggest that 'Ankhesenamun' was not the fabled tale-spinner everyone thought she was. No, this problem begun on her very first night in this...place.

It began with a simply dream, a distant memory where she was on her way back to the Sunset Shrine after failing another math test at school. The streets of Tokyo were bustling with noise and people as its skyscrapers stood in the background, a testament to the marvels of the modern world. But when she reached the steps to the holy ground of her home, the time traveler noticed that she was wearing a suit she'd wear at university instead of the standard Japanese school stupidly shrugged it off, and continued the trek up towards the temple.

Instead of being greeted by her mother, Souta, or Grandpa at the red _torii_ gate she saw a strange woman sitting on it. Granted she had seen many unusual demons in the Sengoku era, this...person possessed a lion's head and inky, beaded mane. It was an odd compliment to her tall stature and the crimson dress that reached her ankles.

"Hello there!" The peculiar female said with a warm and deep voice. "This place looks… I don't know what to say… strange, never in my life have I seen anything like this before! What mere mortal could conjure anything like this in their dreams? But then again, it was far an ordinary power that caught my attention. Horseless wagons of shining metal, buildings made from stone and glass that reach the skies, and countless human beings of foreign origin. I am impressed!"

The miko did not fail to see that the lion-woman was amused by what she had seen, though she herself wasn't sure what to feel after having her privacy invaded. _Again_. Her blue orbs narrowed slightly as realization dawned on Kagome, realizing the stranger's true identity. She inclined her head respectfully. "You must be Sekhmet, the Egyptian goddess of war and healing."

Now properly introduced as a powerful, divine entity Sekhmet gracefully leaped from the torii and landed in front of the time traveler. _Just as tall as Sesshomaru._ Kagome thought ruefully. _Not really that intimidating at first glance, is she?_

"Who are you?"

Kagome immediately gave Sekhmet her alias but the goddess demanded her 'real' name and what exactly she was. With reluctance, the raven—haired woman told this deity the shortened version of the truth, which was reacted with childish glee as well as curiosity. Sekhmet demanded this mortal, a priestess who was actually blessed the gods of her homeland, to be the goddess' earthly representative. The miko refused and explained that she did not belong in ancient Egypt. Once again she told Sekhmet the truth, from being thrown back to the past by Isis and living in a slave village until recently.

Sekhmet hummed thoughtfully as she listened to the mortal's plight, scratching her chin. "I must say I did not expect to cross paths with a mortal, let alone someone like yourself! For you, I shall look into this...time traveling spell that the high priestess casted. But first and foremost, you must be _my_ priestess!"

"No."

Since that fateful encounter, Sekhmet 'visited' the misplaced _miko_ every night and tried to persuade the storyteller to accept such an honor and she always received the same answer. Sulking against the wall with dark lids circled underneath her eyes, Kagome glared at the deity who hovered in the slave's quarters unnoticed by everyone except yours truly.

The foreign priestess sighed heavily, running a hand through her thick, unruly hair. "Lady Sekhmet, I am not qualified to an oracle, a vessel, or whatever is you want to be. Please find someone else who is more in tune with the Egyptian pantheon than me." The deity with a lion's head and hip-length beaded tresses just blinked at the mortal before revealing rows of pearly white-sharp fangs.

"On the contrary, there is no suitable candidate than you to be my ambassador to the people. It's not every day that a mortal with the scent of Eastern deities, let alone that has traveled from through the sands of time with so much powerful flowing in such a delicate body," Kagome shuddered at the gluttonous tone laced with Sekhmet's bell-like laughter. "It's better to stake my claim now before those other gods try to take you for their own~!"

"How comforting. It was bad enough that I got dragged back here in the past, this country's prince is holding the lives a village hostage unless I keep him entertained, and now he could possibly die from poisoning," Kagome rubbed her head again in frustration. "So should I save him, or let Isis do it and let her take the credit? She's more well-versed in ancient Egyptian healing but if saving Memphis requires using my purification powers, then I'll be putting a target on my back."

Sekhmet giggled. "All that you have said is true, priestess. Isis is capable of saving her beloved brother yet he will only end up as a shade of his former self. Neither mortal or Isis' own divine powers are strong enough to ensure a complete recovery except yours. Maybe divine intervention though the chances of saving a spoiled brat unfit to rule Egypt are quite slim. There are far more suitable candidates to be a king than Memphis. Maybe I should kill him myself and put an end to his sufferings before nature takes its course?" she taunted, smirking at Kagome.

While the time traveler could not disagree with Sekhmet's observation, it was against her own nature not to ignore people who needed help. Furthermore, Kagome was not sure how the deity would react if she didn't exactly like the idea of worshipping a pantheon she barely knew. Upon making eye contact with the lion-headed woman, Kagome asked her a question. A question that would either be truthfully answered or just anger the goddess further. After all, it's already been proven just how much a child Sekhmet has been acting with the storyteller's constant rejections to be an oracle.

"What would happen when I agree to this...contract? I am not an Egyptian nor do I belong in this era, and I've got no doubt that my presence here is greatly disrupting the flow of time as well the course of history. And if I still continue to decline your offer?"

Sekhmet stared down at the raven-haired mortal, appearing to ponder her words for an eternity till she smiled widely, revealing razor sharp teeth once more as the goddess spoke. "In regards to your first question, I will look after you so that you will not be harmed by Isis," she raised a clawed hand when Kagome began to protest. "I am aware that you're a fighter in your own right but you aren't aware just how far her spiritual and political power stretch across this land. Think of this as… a tactical approach, so to speak." Sekhmet then shrugged. "But should you decline, I can guarantee that some other gods might come to claim you for themselves and will sympathize with your desire to return to your family in the East. And you can be sure that not all of them are as benevolent as I am."

The misplaced miko raised an eyebrow before she released an unladylike-snort. "Benevolent? That's a first, considering the stories about you are less than that when leading soldiers on a battlefield to satiate your bloodlust. And on top of that, you are supposed to be a divine pioneer of modern medicine! Contradictory duties for a deity, I say."

At her words, Sekhmet roared in laughter. She laughed so hard that the walls and pillars around them almost trembled. "You are one to talk, mortal! Not too long ago you told me that the miko and monks, your holy people, were vagabonds who traveled to heal the sick and exorcise demons that would damn their souls in the afterlife! Yet here you are, wanting to save the life of a conceited child when you didn't hesitate breaking every bone in the body of the guard who attacked your friend in the quarry! But above everything else, you walk with your head held high and ready to strike whoever should attack you, a nice contrast to the dumb, stupid soldiers under that general's control. You are free to decline my offer mortal, but then you will be on your own, and who knows what will befall a young woman lost in time!"

Silence fell upon the two women, with Sekhmet staring down at Kagome as the latter retaliated with a hardened glare before she stood up from the ground shaking off the tattered blanket from her shoulders. The goddess cackled in delight as she watched her new plaything sneak around the guards, slithering from pillar to pillar like a clever cobra. Her amusement kicked up a notch when 'Ankhesenamun' peeked around the corner, swearing softly under her breath when the mortal saw who was guarding the only entrance to the Pharaoh's private chambers.

General Minue, looking stern and ready to protect the ill king with a spear in one hand while a bronze sword hung from his right hip. Seeing that there was no other way than go through the double doors, Kagome left her hiding spot, a tall vase, and walked down the corridor in plain sight for Minue to see her. He didn't say a word till she was less than several feet from the tip of his spear.

"Halt! No one can see the Pharaoh now. Go back to your room Ankhesenamun, he has no need for a storyteller right now!" The tall general reprimanded, looking at Kagome with uncertainty and even caution. "You have provided this country a great service by informing me about the coup d'etat, but your job is done!" Yet to his surprise, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. My job, as you call it, isn't over yet. Not till the king is well again. Without proper treatment, he will never recover from this poisoning."

"That is a lie! The royal physician has already seen His Majesty, there's nothing else to be done!"

Kagome sighed. "You say that, but deep down you know that there's been no progress in his health. He hasn't even left his room once, has he?" She stepped forward till the spear's tip was pressed against her collarbone. "Please step aside and let me heal the king, Minue."

"No!"

The time traveler huffed in annoyance. "Then you're not leaving me much choice, and for that, I'm truly sorry." What she did next baffled the seasoned war hero; stepping back and grabbing the head of the spear at the same time, the storyteller rotated her body to create a pirouette to yank the weapon from his hands. Minue was momentarily surprised, his eyes narrowing while reaching for his secondary weapon.

With the spear in one hand Kagome placed her left foot in front of him while the other was raised into the air, landing a powerful, horizontal kick that struck the General in the solar plexus. The _miko_ did not want to hurt him too badly; and while she did not channel of her energy into the technique itself, the blow was enough to send Minue flying into an adjacent wall. Kagome winced at the dent that encircled his body.

Ah. Maybe that was too much energy? Seeing the sword on the ground, she grabbed it and walked over to the wheezing man. Kneeling down, she placed the spear next to him and smiled apologetically.

"I am truly sorry for this. I promise that I will heal any damage I have done as soon as I have taken care of Memphis." Before he could say another word, Kagome pinched a pressure point in the general's neck that rendered him unconscious. She checked his pulse, stood up, and walked to the doors. "I only wish to make sure the king gets better, I promise I will be out from here as soon as I am finished," she whispered, ignoring the chill that crawled over her body. This garb was definitely _not_ one to fight in, that much was certain.

Slowly pushing the doors open, the time traveler observed the room. It wasn't very spacious for a luxurious room, save for a few burning oil lamps and the king's bed as it stood on an elevated platform on the opposite end of the room.

"Your Majesty? How are you feeling?" Kagome asked, carefully closing the doors as she called out to the Pharaoh. She tried calling out to him again yet he did not answer. Concerned, her sandaled feet glided across the floor to his side, only to an unpleasant sight; Memphis' face was grey, the silk linens were soaked with sweat, and his breathing was slow and unsteady.

At that moment, she felt pity for the poor boy as she saw him lying in pain. "Do not be afraid, I'm here to help. Just...relax and let me get rid of the poison that's still in your body all right?" Placing the sword by her side, the young woman carefully removed the sheet that was covering him and placed both hands upon his bare chest. Memphis seemed to be aware of her presence because he opened his eyes to stare at the intruder, yet did not possess the strength to speak.

Inhaling a deep breath, the raven-haired woman muttered under her breath, "Alright, Kago...Ankhesenamun. You did once, you can do it again! Deep breath, and just...concentrate." Moving her palms down to the king's belly, Kagome began. While it may seem simple to the eye, the art of healing through supernatural powers was a complicated process just as the human body was the most complicated structure in the world. Too much energy would cause a backlash and make Memphis worse, and too little would not make any difference to his current condition.

She felt the familiar warmth of her holy powers gather into her hands, and slowly, carefully, enter Memphis' body till they were both enveloped in a dark pink light. Kagome had not done this in a while, so it was better to be cautious than too hasty with the process. Blue orbs watched his skin became a shade of polished wood once more, and his breath becoming steadier. The time traveler sighed in relief, stopping the process. _Good. He's stabilized. All he needs now is to rest for another day or two._

Just when she was about to remove her hands, however, a swift action caught Kagome completely off guard. Memphis had risen from his bed, holding her hands tightly in his own as he snarled angrily at the slave.

"By Ra and Osiris!" he almost snarled, "Ankhesenamun, you dare to enter my quarters without my permission?! Such insolence! Perhaps I should order Minue to kill the villagers in Goshen, after all!"

Since she had first fallen through the Bone Eater's Well and tumbled into the Sengoku era, Kagome had learned what it was like to be met with disbelief and fear. Yet the hands that held her own...they were far from being prepared for the consequences of his actions.

All of a sudden the room was emitted in a bright light, which quickly disappeared as it had come. Floating above them was Sekhmet, and the lion goddess looked angry. Strike that, she looked absolutely livid as the deity growled at the Pharaoh, who had been rendered silent with fear and even awe. Sekhmet opened her jaws, revealing Memphis the rows of deadly teeth while she calmly addressed him.

"Foolish king, it would be in your best interest to not harm my oracle!"

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	8. Chapter Seven

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **Cyrus559** for her help and input for the latest segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ , especially since I am still adjusting to a new job. So without further ado, let the show begin! :)

* * *

Memphis remained frozen in place, his mouth hanging open at the ethereal sight before him as her words shook the king to his very core. His onyx orbs averted to the silent slave, then back at Sekhmet till he swallowed thickly. "Your...Ankhesenamun is _your_ oracle?"

The deity of war and healing sneered, gliding towards the woman's side and coiled a clawed hand around her bare shoulder. "Yes, you insipid insect. This is my oracle, my chosen representative in this realm of the living, my _priestess_ ," her devious smile widened, "it would be in your best interest to never lay your hands upon her with such violent intentions which linger in your mind. After all, if she hadn't intervened as she had done moments ago, you would have already gone to the afterlife."

Memphis jolted, as if her crude words physically struck him. "That's not possible! Amun-Ra would never -" His revelation was cut off by a dramatic sigh from the ill-tempered woman as she shook her head.

"You actually believe Father would waste his time being concerned for a human such as yourself, with nothing to your name and have friends who are more qualified to rule over this land as his supposed, earthly vessel?" Sekhmet purred. "Imhotep can easily watch over Egypt without your guidance while keeping a just, firm hand over the people. Under Minue's guidance, the army will push back enemies who wish to take this country's resources for their own gain. The nobles in your court know how to maintain the lands and feed its inhabitants, even build temples. I've never been interested in politics or what Father does, but I do agree with some of his judgements on the mortals he created. Ah, I can see it on your face. Why? Why am I telling you these things? It's quite simple: you might call yourself a king, but you are not a _god_. You are just a mortal. A mortal who nearly died from something as banal as poison, and a man who may very well put an entire nation if he makes me angry. And we don't want that to happen, do we?"

Memphis tightened the grip he had on Ankhesenamun's hands as fear crawled down his spine. Through his tutors and stories from slaves, the young man had learned much about the gods and how by building glorious shrines and praising them in battle would earn a Pharaoh their eternal favor. Yet here was Sekhmet, of all the deities his people worshipped, telling him that his life did not matter. _Him_ , who is worshipped as a Pharaoh so that he may be treated as such in the afterlife.

Now, if something happens to Ankhesenamun...his kingdom, his men, even his beloved sister Isis will be swallowed in chaos and fire without any mercy.

The young king stole a glance from the slave. To his astonishment, she remained calm and unflinching at sight of a divine entity. For some reason, seeing such a man expression relieved Memphis from some of his anxiety.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Ankhesenamun looked at Sekhmet with a raised brow. Deities, no matter who they are or where they are from, had never been the chatty sort when it came to their opinion on humans, at least in front of them. _Until Alexander the Great conquered this country, Amun-Ra and the other gods relied on prayers, offerings of any kind to keep them from their true death: being forgotten. What are you up to, Sekhmet? Are you gambling with humans lives for amusement...or is something else going on?_

The time traveler's observations were soon cut off when her 'benefactor' made an announcement that echoed across the room. "Now that I see you have listened to my warning, your first order of business shall be to officially make Ankhesenamun my high priestess in a ceremony within seven days. She will be respected and cared for as every other oracle who has graced these palace halls. Father and the rest of my brethren shall be witnesses. Should anything happen to my precious treasure from now till the ceremony, and even beyond it," Sekhmet smiled again, taking a few steps as she taunted the trembling 'god' with another display of her razor-sharp teeth. "Well, I don't have to explain myself again, do I?"

Memphis shook his head wildly. "N-No! I understand what you wish for me to do, Lady Sekhmet!"

"Do not disappoint me, foolish king." Those were the goddess' last words before she vanished from sight. For a while, neither the slave nor the king said a single word till Ankhesenamun softly addressed Memphis. "Your Majesty, may you please release me?"

The raven-haired male looked at his companion, then at their hands and released them just when the doors opened. Five armed guards immediately circled around Ankhesenamun, pointing their spears at the woman with ominous expressions stretched across their weary faces. The sixth man approached Memphis, kneeling before the king as he proceeded to explain the actions of himself and his men.

"My Pharaoh, we were told someone had broken into your chambers and disturbed your healing process. Is this slave responsible for committing such a heinous crime?" The guard looked back at Ankhesenamun, then at his king to receive an answer.

Memphis blinked. "No, she was not disturbing me. In fact, she has -"

"She will be arrested!" Isis announced as she entered the chamber in her jeweled glory and righteous fury, an angry snarl evident on her beautiful face. "I have just been informed that our most trusted general, who had been given the task to look after the king, is being attended by a healer. Servants have said that he was found lying on the other side of the room, unconscious. Minue, who has led Egypt's armies and recently saved the country from being overthrown by the Nubians! It's clear that " She leveled her cold gaze to the slave. "If the storyteller is here, with his sword on the ground, there is no one else who could be responsible! Take her to the dungeons, now!"

It was when the king saw a guard roughly grab Ankhesenamun's arm that he found the strength to speak and negate his sister's command. "Enough!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the relieved walls. "Ankhesenamun is here for...a very special reason," Memphis explained as his eyes made contact with Isis' widened ones. "Four days from now, she will become an oracle to the goddess Sekhmet, and under no circumstances will she be touched with the intention of being violent. Sister, there is no need to worry for me anymore! I am no longer feel ill, I wish to leave my room and see the Nile! It's been too long since I have seen it!"

"Wha-" Isis stammered, glancing at the silent slave who noticed the many emotions that danced around the face of the kohl—eyed Egyptian. Disbelief, anger, and confusion. "You cannot be serious Memphis! The gods would never allow a slave girl to become a priestess!" She averted her attention back to Ankhesenamun, hissing like an angry cobra. "Did you bewitch my brother to ensure your safety from my wrath? If you have, I swear -"

"I have done no such thing!" The blue-eyed time traveler responded, annoyance triumphing her anger towards the noble born woman.

"She has cured me sister, I no longer have difficulty breathing or even moving my body!" Memphis joined, who was starting to become irritated with his sibling. But Isis remained stubborn in her convictions as she shook her head and tried to make her beloved brother see reason.

"Memphis, the royal physician has been constantly monitoring your health and I have prayed every night to the gods to bless me with their guidance. How can you say that a slave, a mere storyteller, has the medical and divine knowledge to heal the Pharaoh, a vessel to the creator?"

Unfortunately, her response did not please the king. "Do I look sick to you, sister? Do I still look ill when I am able to talk to you without vomiting the healer's medicine?" Memphis shouted back, glaring around the room as if to dare them to defy him. "Have a servant bring me a horse, I am going to the Nile with Unas. Tell the high priest to arrange a purification ceremony for Ankhesenamun's inauguration within a week. That is an order from the Pharaoh, your king!"

The time traveler noticed that Isis wanted to say more to her brother, yet she was too baffled by Memphis' defiance to retaliate. This was not good. From now on, Isis would be watching her every move from now until this purification ceremony. Even see her as a possible threat to their arranged marriage, a rumor Kagome had heard through the slaves not so very long ago. She could feel Isis' burning gaze become brighter when those cold eyes fell upon her barely-clothed body. _I really hope Sekhmet will keep her end of the bargain and find a way for me to return to the future, or else I'll have to face Isis again. She's not someone to be trifled with, that's for sure. The balance of power between us in the past is too great. There needs to be a level-playing field._

Kagome watched as Isis slowly bowed before Memphis, her speech slow and calculating. "As you wish my king. I will speak to the high priest and see to it that Ankhesenamun become inaugurated within seven days," She turned around, her robes billowing behind the high priestess as she addressed the befuddled guards. "Come, let us leave. The king has no need for us. And find Unas, as well as a horse."

 _Definitely not a humble woman. Surprised no can see through her act._ The time traveler thought, watching the entourage leave. _She's up to something._

Once the doors closed, the soon-to-be oracle released the breath she hadn't know she was holding before looking at the king. "So, what now?" Memphis blinked, stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm going to find Imhotep and arrange an official announcement that you will be Lady Sekhmet's new priestess, of course!" He replied. "I'll make sure it will happen as soon as possible. Still, I demand that you come to the audience room or wherever I may be to tell me more stories when you are not doing any fulfilling duties to the deities! I'll grow bored of listening to the council prattle meaningless words!" Memphis included, reverting back to his less likeable behavior before the slave.

Ankhesenamun merely sighed. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Although she appeared calm on the surface, Isis was absolutely livid at what had just transpired in the king's chambers. How dare that girl, a mere slave, worm her way into Memphis' favor like that just because she supposedly 'healed' him! There was no doubt in the high priestess' mind that Ankhesenamun is aiming for a higher position within the Egyptian caste system to get closer to the Pharaoh, and not even a month had passed since the coup d'etat! Still…

"How could that woman able to hold her own against a seasoned warrior like Minue? There's something not right here." She mumbled silently. Glancing behind a nearby column, Isis motioned Ari to come to her side immediately. The servant had been the first one to find Minue's unconscious body and alert the aristocrat. "Ari, I want you to go to Goshen and and unearth out everything about Ankhesenamun. I refuse to believe that she is merely a storyteller to amuse the Pharaoh, my soon-to-be _husband_. Now go, we do not have a lot of time before the inauguration ceremony!"

"As you command, my Lady!"

Once her most trusted aide had vanished from the palace halls, Isis retreated to her own quarters and began to pray to Anubis for answers. Something wicked was coming this way, and she must do everything in power to protect Memphis. Even if it means to find a temple as far up the Nile as possible for the new 'priestess'.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	9. Chapter Eight

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank _Cyrus559_ for her tremendous help with this segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_. She has been an amazing person with an equally creative mind. If you are reading this, I thank you again from the bottom of my heart. So without further do, let the show begin! :)

* * *

Two days passed in Egypt as Isis sat alone in her private quarters, reading papyrus scrolls that contained vital information when a soft knock emitted from the other side of the doubt doors. The dark-haired beauty looked up with a frown and asked who was there. She received an answer in the form of her most loyal servant Ari, who kneeled till she was given permission to stand as well as speak freely. "I have come back from Goshen with the information you requested, my lady."

The high priestess released the breath she had been holding. Through the correspondence Isis had recently received, a certain storyteller was making tremendous progress in her studies for the upcoming inauguration. Did Ari find enough incriminating evidence to put Ankhesenamun in her proper place, back to the quarry she had come from? The kohl-lined Egyptian commanded her servant to come inside, lock the doors behind and deliver her report. Ari heeded. The servant had found nothing in Goshen.

Such an answer vexed Isis as her lovely face contorted to an irritated frown. "What?! What do you mean 'nothing'? Did you not question the soldiers stationed in the quarry? Pry information from the slaves?" Ari bowed her head shamefully.

"I have my lady, but Ankhesenamun does not have any ties to this country whatsoever. No family, no friends, not even a home that she owns except the one she shared with a slave woman and her son. To be perfectly frank my lady, it is as if the desert itself had spat this woman out and she became more well-known by entertaining the peasants with outlandish stories. She even viciously attacked the foreman in front of His illustrious Majesty and did not fear him in the slightest!"

Isis was not pleased. She had hoped there would at least be something in Goshen because Ankhesenamun possessed a rather unique complexion and persona. Unless...

"That's it!"

"My Lady?"

"The reason nobody knows who this storyteller is or where she even came from, Ari, is because Aknhesenamun isn't a native of Egypt at all! The answer is clear to me now. She must be a spy!" Isis slammed a palm against her ornate desk, causing the scrolls to fall by her feet as she suddenly stood up. "She attacked an important official of the Egyptian state, then Minue, the pride of our country's army! There is no doubt in my mind that she is plotting to weaken Egypt and deliver it to a foreign power who desire to exploit our resources! Ari, here are your next orders. Seek out the strongest men within the palace and three of my most loyal guards. We cannot allow Imhotep or Gupta to coronate a spy as an Egyptian priestess. It falls onto us to save Egypt!"

Not only that but also rescue her beloved brother from the clutches of another woman who wished to destroy him. Isis _will_ expose Ankhesenamun as the spiteful cobra that she was, whatever the cost.

 **xTTPx**

Elsewhere a certain time traveler had just been dismissed from her lecture within the great temple that was connected to the imperial kingdom. Although she had found the lessons enjoyable from the perspective of a modern-era student majoring in Ancient History, there was also so much information that Kagome could comprehend before calling it a day to rest. The purification ceremony seemed simple enough minus the unnecessarily complicated hieroglyphics. The priest who was overseeing her training just chuckled at his student's exasperation as he explained that it took him years of studying to read and write as well as he does now. He had faith that the famed storyteller will do well.

Blue orbs wandered around the corridor she was traveling by before entering a large courtyard within the temple's complex. The walls surrounding them were at least four stories tall with large decorated columns. According to the Greeks, this would be called a hypostyle hall. In total there were three layers to this particular area. A pair of enormous doors served as the main entry point. The first courtyard served the dual role as the main working and living quarters for the clerks, clergy, bureaucrats, and other important officials within the royal palace while pylon towered over them. The misplaced _miko_ was walking through the second courtyard, a teaching area that also held possessed a large library where scholars would continue their studies. However, no one was allowed access to the inner area of the third courtyard because that was where the temples gods rested.

The only exceptions to this rule were Isis and the high priest Gupta.

 _It's strange,_ Kagome thought. _In the future, this architectural compound that which played a vital role within Egypt since its foundation would a shadow of its former self. An entire wall would be missing due to erosion while two more would lose more than half of their height together. The columns that are now so vivid in color...they would be barren. Tourists and Professor Brown's class would only see faded images. A ghost of a glorious empire conquered by the Romans after stopping foreign sovereignty_ _from taking its greatest resource. The Nile River._

Until she was inaugurated as Sekhmet's oracle Kagome had been placed in one of the numerous satellite buildings that enclosed the structure. It was outside of the complex, sparse in space with few furniture pieces and an extra room that served as her studying area. In the modern perspective her new lodgings weren't enough. But the raven-haired woman believed it was more than enough. Plus she still had her privacy, not counting the guards outside the front door on Memphis' orders to protect the soon-to-be priestess.

Yet while she was only a single street away from her quarters, Kagome felt her feet move forward. Past the house whilst ignoring the siren-call for a morsel of bread and a cot that had been singing the warrior since this morning. Wanting to unwind and rest from the day was replaced with an abrupt urge to see the sun setting along the Nile. The miko was throughly confused why she would be acting like this until the answer came back in the form of a name. _Sekhmet_. She released a low growl.

"If you wanted me to go somewhere, you could've just said something instead of manipulating my desires." Kagome grumbled. "Besides, why do you even want me there in the first place? What I do need to see that can't wait until tomorrow?" She didn't receive a response, but instinctively knew the lion-headed goddess was beside her. Preferred to remain unseen. Why? Kagome did not know. Deities were fickle creatures.

Thankfully the trip to the Nile did not take as long as Kagome thought it would take, and when she arrived the time traveler did not regret coming here. Without the ugly modern buildings, the pollution, thousands of artificial lights, and bustling noise only unique to the capital, it was a sight for sore eyes. The dunes were dyed in various shades of orange, red, and yellow whist the great river remained its sapphire visage. She could even see the temples from here, rising to the heavens like a cathedral. The young woman sat cross-legged on the river's shoreline, silently enjoying the scenery till she noticed someone was approaching her.

 **xTTPx**

Memphis almost ran from the audience chamber at the conclusion of a meeting with the palace's treasury advisor, ignoring Imhotep and Minue as they called out his name. He had been groomed to take his father's place on the throne, yet his responsibilities weighed heavily on his shoulders.  
Overseeing construction sites for new temples, approving new trade routes with neighboring countries, sending more guards to protect the borders, and even to being made aware that the food prices have increased. It was too much for him to handle all at once hence the reason why he was eager to leave such a confined area and venture to the Nile with Unasu lagging behind him, ever the faithful watchdog.

But upon reaching his nation's pride and joy, the king had been greeted by an unexpected sight. Not too far in the distance was Ankhesenamun, wearing a linen gown yet stripped of the jewels that his clergy donned themselves in. Even Gupta insisted that wearing gold pleased the deities. Memphis raised an eyebrow before frowning. Why would she do that? Was she not grateful for his palace's hospitality?

Against Unsau's protesting Memphis walked towards the slave, opening his mouth to speak when she turned to him with a small smile.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. I trust you're doing well?" The woman blinked, noticing his angered gaze upon her form. "Sire?"

"Why do you dress yourself so plainly when your inauguration is just two days away? You will soon represent Egypt as a priestess. It'd be in your best interest to appease your...benefactor to wear in gold and other stones." His dark eyes bore into her own, widened ones. "There is no such thing as a priestess who does not wear them."

"Pardon for speaking Your Majesty, but I would not surprise if that was truly the case. The world beyond the borders of Egypt, Assyria, and even Anatolia is large. Do you know how they worship their gods, or have you never given the outside world any thoughts?." Ankhesenamun tilted her head to the side. "Yet...you look as if you aren't at ease. Is something bothering you?" She raised her hands up, gesturing to their surroundings. "Feel free to speak your mind. Not as the Pharaoh. Just as...Memphis."

The Pharaoh remained silent as he stared out at the flowing river, till Memphis averted his attention back to Ankhesenamun with a scrutinizing gaze. "The outside world...it is of little importance to me. Beyond Egypt's borders is a chaotic wilderness. In the west there is only an endless desert where plundering nomads scavenge to survive. There is also Nubia, whose people have murdered my father and tried to kill me. In the north, where the Nile empties into the Green Ocean, there are pirates who wander its waters. There is Greece, and even a country that is called Asia, where its cities are constantly at war due to petty quarreling. My council want me to understand their culture and customs, their resources, even their language! Why should I care about the outside world when it has nothing to do with me? I want to ride my horse through the capital, go on a hunt, do something that's fun! But apparently it matters, because they haven't pestering me! And it's not just the outside world either! They want me to make decisions about Egypt, a country that's already perfect. Why do I have to decide who will be imprisoned, how much we should tax the people, even what rations of beer and bread the workers should eat!" Memphis ran a hand through his hair, an irritated expression smeared across his face. "Why ask me such mundane questions when I just don't care? Why? You can't even fathom just what their expectations there are for me. I am their king, I should be allowed to do as I please!"

He blinked at the storyteller and asked Ankhesenamun a question. "How...old are you?" She raised an eyebrow. "I am twenty summers, Your Majesty."

"Oh. I...thought you were younger," Memphis responded with a hint of surprise in his voice. "People who work on farms and quarries seem to age so fast. When I found you at the quarry I assumed -"

"That I couldn't have been there for a long time?" Ankhesenamun finished with a small smile. "I might be a little older than you believed, but I have seen and experience the world. If I may ask Your Majesty, how old are you?" He responded.

"Seventeen."

The time traveler empathized with the king. She knew all too well what it is like to grow up faster than she should or would have liked. "You're still young, and learning about this large world. I've seen it. Seen things that people only whispered about or don't realize exist yet. I've met people off all ages, ethnic backgrounds, and social standing. Gods, aristocracy, even a poor man who can't afford the smallest loaf of bread. You've already met Sekhmet." The slave chuckled a little. "These individuals appear vastly different on the surface, but each of them have a single denominator in common: they have their own desires, what they wish to have so as to make their lives just a little easier. The wishes of your people, the council...their very lives are in your hands. For example, the farmers, fisherman, and stonemasons. In your opinion, they aren't worthy of your time and attention, yet all they wish for is peace, food, and security so they can provide as well as protect their families. Because it when comes right down to it, they're the ones who will suffer the most when war and famine break loose in this country. Traders, singers, scribes, and others who do not endure as much manual labor desire food and peace as the poor, yet also want judgement to be carried out fairly so as to carry on with their profession. The ruling class, where your council and yourself reside, have less to worry about and find duty and honor more important than anything else. Unfortunately, these desires can often collide with one another, and when there is no one to guide them in making a decision while playing the part of a neutral third party, things can go terribly wrong."

Memphis groaned, plopping unceremoniously on the sand with his head resting on top of his jewel-adorned knees. "I am already aware of these desires you speak about, but I don't the answer for every question that these people have! How did my father handle these responsibilities? It's...it's overwhelming. I just..I can't do it. Perhaps Sekhmet was right. There are others who are more qualified to rule Egypt than I."

The misplaced _miko_ stared at the boy sitting next to her. In the modern era, he would still be in high school and more worried about getting a girlfriend, finishing up his homework on time, or even contemplate his options for a career. But here, he was the sole governor of an ancient civilization with little to no experience. On top of that, Memphis was supposedly destined to marry his own sister to preserve the royal bloodline. She inhaled a deep breath.

"Courage, strength, and leadership," Ankhesenamun began slowly. "Just like a herd, people will follow their ruler without knowing where they are going. They rarely stop and ask questions as to why they are doing it. They just assume that it's what they are supposed to do because their fathers, their grandfathers, and their forefathers have done it before them. They assume that's how things are supposed to be. The people, from all different parts of the Egyptian hierarchy, even their 'god', have walked down a certain path. But now that it is your turn, you aren't too sure what to do except that you must become a good king like your father. Am I right?"

Memphis looked up at the storyteller, opening his mouth to speak but she did not let him as she continued with a stern frown. "You should consider yourself to be fortunate, Your Majesty. Until now you have lived a sheltered life, away from the agony and hardship your people must endure just to survive the next day. For an ordinary man or woman, the life you are living is as far away from their reality as yours to the gods that you worship. Yes you might feel overwhelmed by the amount of work that is required by a king, but you can still eat and sleep without a care in the world. Your meals are served on a golden platter, not on a floor covered in sand and dirt. In the quarry, the peasants who make their food, they must rise early so that they will be able to eat that very night. When dawn rises, their hands never stop working till the foreman decrees it so. When you travel, you have the finest horses in Egypt at your disposal, as a leisure you can chose to go on a hunt or float down the Nile in a boat. Who else in this land can do so? And then, should this country fall into the throes of battle with an enemy, the strongest warriors will remain by your side to protect you. But an ordinary soldier? He might have a wife and children back home, he fights to return to them and he might as well be the first casualty to die upon your command. What about them?"

Ankhesenamun saw the young king struggling to comprehend her words. It looks like no one had bothered to point out the weight of his newfound responsibilities. He needed to be pushed a little further so as to truly understand what she was saying. Theremore, she steered her lecture towards a fear that the Egyptians have harbored since ancient times. The afterlife.

"Think about Sekhmet said, how there are other people who are more qualified to be a king than you. You can't simply expect to pass off your title to someone else so you can have fun without a care in the world. That won't happen, because you and any other potential descendant will be seen as the greatest threat to a new dynasty. You will die by someone else's hand, just as your father perished by Tahli's poison. And upon arriving in the underworld, I can't say for certain how Anubis will look at someone who turned away from his responsibilities for earthly pleasures. Nor would your heart be light as a feather upon being judged." Ankhesenamun then stood up, raising a finger towards the Nile.

"Have a look at the setting sun, Your Majesty, see how beautiful it is from here. If you wish, you can come down to this place and watch it every evening after you have finished your duties. You can come alone or bring a friend, and the view is free and equal for everyone who want to stop for a moment and look at it, whether you are a peasant, king, slave or even a god. Do you think when the sun sets and rises will be just as beautiful in the kingdom of the dead?"

I-I am," The teenage monarch sputtered with a stunned expression as he stared at the storyteller before he followed her finger towards the desert, gazing upon the sand to see the sun's loving light disappear from the horizon. "I don't...I don't know what to say."

"Then go back to the palace," Ankhesenamun concluded with motherly concern lacing her voice. "I believe everyone who have ascended kingship must have felt at least an inkling of what you are going through right now, but I know you will manage. You have friends who will help you carry the burden. And as you grow older and wiser you will learn to cope with it, be able do things your own way when it comes naturally. You will make mistakes in judgement and you will learn from them."

Memphis sat there, staring at the raven-haired woman in disbelief. She had filled his troubled mind with many thoughts he had not contemplated before this evening, though he saw the truth in her lecture. Seeing his father die so unexpectedly followed by a visit from the goddess of war and healing were more than enough to strengthen her words. He then rose from the dunes, dusting himself off as he started to walk back to the palace and towards Unsau, who remained none the wiser of their conversation.

"You may not be a member of the royal court, but you are...correct. I am Egypt's king now, and while it is a heavy burden to carry running away will only be a sign of cowardice. My enemies will believe that we are weak and try to overthrow the throne once more. I cannot allow to happen, and I will do my best to lead my country into an eternal prosperity," He looked back at the slave. "Your inauguration is in less than two days. You'd better be prepared for your own trials, Ankhesenamun."

The storyteller responded with a smile. "I will do my best." Memphis nodded and left promptly. The time traveler waited till the two men were dots in the distance before resuming the trek back to her own quarters. This was not a random meeting. Sekhmet must have arranged it. If that is the case, why go through the trouble?

 **xTTPx**

The inauguration came sooner than Kagome had expected. Right now she found herself walking up the long road towards the great temple that was dedicated to her benefactor. Lined up on each side were stone statues of the sphinx and at the very end were two stelas, standing tall with the triangular-shaped top layered in gold which glowed in the sun. For a moment the time traveling _miko_ wondered if Queen Hatshepsut had been the architect. However she reminded herself that the aforementioned woman had not been the only Pharaoh to commission these monuments.

Walking in front of the soon-to-be oracle was none other the beautiful high priestess Isis, and behind the raven-haired woman was an entourage of the clergy draped in finery with pious frowns on their faces. Kagome knew several of them had raised objections of having a slave being a priestess. Prior to the pilgrimage to the temple, Isis had glared at her with such distrust and contempt that the time traveler began to fear for her safety. Had the undead Egyptian finally recognize her, and was determined to tie up loose ends via assassination?

But no accusation or attempt to halt the inauguration came. It began, and continued under the sweltering sun. The storyteller felt disgusting as the sweat begun to cling to her dress; she was accustomed to a more temperate climate, and even back in the modern era she still had a hard time adjusting to Cairo. She even managed to get a tiny pebble stuck in her sandals despite that the temple servants had swept the road clean earlier this morning.

When the group finally arrived at the temple gate, Isis muttered a few ritualistic words under her breath before the guards allowed them passage through the double doors. They entered the square courtyard as the priests proceeded to line up against the walls. The oldest of these clergymen began praying to each individual deity. The first was Amun-Ra, the falcon-headed creator of all life whose eternal symbol was the sun. Next had been Isis; the great mother, goddess of magic and wisdom amongst other titles bestowed upon her.

Kagome had studied these deities and knew very little about these ceremonies since unfortunately there weren't many records that had survived the modern era. But listening to these ancient priests and being part of the ritual itself was another matter entirely. Yet as fascinating as this ceremony was, Kagome would be very thankful if they quickened the rites. The sun was rising higher over the horizon, making the heat even more unbearable. As the priest addressed Osiris and Horus, she added a silent prayer to Lady Amaterasu so as to not faint from heat stroke before the ceremony was completed. A hymn followed the praying, and soon enough the group was led inside the temple.

The _miko_ hesitated to follow Isis for a moment yet carried out the high priestess' silent command. The next part in the ceremony required Kagome to follow Isis into the temple itself and receive a blessing prior being allowed to enter the inner, holy sanctuary dedicated to Sekhmet. There, alone, she would receive the goddess' blessing. A tiny, amused smile stretched across her mouth for a brief second.

It was quite ironic. To be made a priestess who had already been visited by a deity, when these priests more than likely were not listed by them no matter how much they prayed. Still...why did Sekhmet want her to be a priestess, when Isis would've been the perfect candidate? Speaking of which, the Pharaoh had mentioned last night he would see her before the ceremony started yet there was sign of him. His sister hadn't been much either, who had insisted that they begin the ceremony without him.

As the pair walked together Isis suddenly exclaimed, "Just because my brother seems to hold you in the highest regard so as to give you the position of an Egyptian priestess, do not think for a moment that you belong to this country or even a real oracle!"

Kagome frowned. "What do you know about -"

"Silence! A slave must remain silent until she is given permission by her master to speak!" Isis whirled around, her lovely face contorted in unbridled anger as she spat at the perplexed storyteller. "You might have enticed my brother with your barbaric tales and foreign appearance, you will never be allowed to be near him. I know you are not from Egypt, and I know your objective is to weaken my country so that your allies will usurp the throne! I conducted a small investigation, and there has never been any slave in Goshen with the name of Ankhesenamun or anyone else who fits your description. I know what you are. A fraud, a spy who claims to have been accepted by one of _our_ gods! You will not become a priestess. Not here, not now."

Kagome felt her temper rise. "I have no romantic interest in your brother. As far as I am concerned, you are already his wife by the ancient laws of this country. Here's a little something to consider: don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. You'll end up making mistakes one after another."

Isis snarled at the insipid slave and raised a jeweled hand to punish the woman when it was easily taught. The high priestess gasped at the intense strength that emitted from such a fragile palm and the storyteller's audacity to rebel. _Her_ , the true ambassador of the gods!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Snarling the kohl-lined Egyptian shouted in the stone hall. Men garbed in black robes appeared from the shadows with swords and spears in their hands. The time traveler frowned. "You don't want to do this. Rather, you really shouldn't or else you'll be on the receiving end of _her_ anger." But Isis paid no heed to Ankhesenamun's cryptic warning. She ordered them to kill the slave and take her body to the morgue.

This, she would soon realize, would be her first offense against Sekhmet.

* * *

 **As a historical reference, the 'Green Ocean' that Memphis mentioned earlier is the Mediterranean Ocean.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	10. Chapter Nine

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **Cyrus559** for sharing her knowledge in linguistics that are shown in this chapter of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_. She has been a remarkable partner in helping me shape this story. So without further ado, let the ninth act commence :)

* * *

Carol loved studying archaeology. That had been the whole reason why she persuaded her parents and older brother Ryan to go to school in Cairo so as to experience everything first-hand instead of a textbook back home. But ever since her class had visited the pharaoh's tomb, so many bad things have happened. First there were a series of bizarre murders that depicted different stages of mummification, followed by the death of her beloved father. And now? Professor Brown's assistant had disappeared without a trace. The police have searched high and low, from her apartment complex and even to the tomb itself. But Kagome Higurashi was nowhere to be found and is now considered a missing person by local authorities.

Could it be true? That there had been a curse placed on the tomb, and everyone who entered it was being punished for disturbing its slumbering king? Carol shook her head while sitting alone in her bedroom, skimming over the headlines about the Cairo Museum. Ryan somehow found more motivation to continue the excavation in the Valley of the Kings despite the backlash it has caused with some of the locals. Even the level-headed archaeologists were starting to believe in the supernatural.

Yes. A lot has gone in this young teen's life right now. But above everything else, Jimmy had proclaimed his love for Carol and boldly proclaimed that someday he wanted her to be his bride. The thought still made her pale skin flush to a shade of apple-red; upon being shaken out of her daze by an admonished Maria that it was almost time for school, the blonde scrambled to get ready lest the dear old nanny scolded her again.

Just when she closed the bedroom door behind her, Carol heard the tiny sound of a bell. She looked back and felt her heart sink before turning away. Three months have passed since Kagome disappeared. Yet every time she looked at the funny talisman that hung from her door knob, Carol had the strangest feeling that it seemed...much longer than three months.

School carried on like always, surrounded by friends and dusty books on ancient Egypt. When the final bell echoed across the campus, Carol was more than eager to spend a little more time with Jimmy when her brother's car came in sight at the front gate. Jogging over to the car, Carol saw both Ryan and Jimmy step outside.

The blonde released a small squeak. While Rody was more than happy that to hear his little sister finally got a boyfriend, Ryan did not approve of the professor's grandson. In his opinion Carol's education came first, and heaven forbid if she squandered a chance to get into a decent college due to her infatuation for a boy.

"Ryan! What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be at the office!" Carol chirped as she stepped between the most important men in her life, trying to stay calm and praying that a disagreement wouldn't happen after such a wonderful day.  
The older male narrowed his gaze at the scowling teen behind his precious sister. Pulling out the lit cigarette from his mouth, Ryan exhaled a river of smoke as he addressed Carol.

"I was but I had just gotten a call from the excavation team. Apparently they've found something interesting written on the pharaoh's sarcophagus. And since you're adamant on learning everything firsthand about Egyptology, I thought you might want to take a look at it. Professor Brown and Isis are already at the museum."

Baby blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates. "Really?! Oh, I'd love to go! What about you, Jimmy? It'd be great if we could experience such a wondrous discovery together!" The boy smiled.

"Of course." With that being said, the group piled up in Ryan's vehicle and drove off. The trip to their destination took at least a half an hour with traffic.

At The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities Ryan was greeted by both Professor Brown and Isis, who remained silent as the group gathered around a steel table. Sitting on top was the sarcophagus that had been excavated from the tomb. Jimmy's grandfather excitedly explained the team's newest discovery. There were hieroglyphics written on it. A record, a story about an unknown king who had once ruled over this land in the ancient times

"From what we have been able to decipher thus far, our pharaoh had ascended to the throne and died at a young age. We estimate that he was at least eighteen years old, but we won't know under what circumstances due to...unfortunate circumstances," the wizened man explained delicately in reference to the stolen cadaver itself. Ryan nodded and gestured him to continue. With an excited grin, Professor Brown did just that.

"But the most remarkable writings we have found are right here," he explained, raising a magnifying glass so that his grandson and the Rido siblings could see it as well. "Near the bottom of the sarcophagus, as you can see, is a poem. We believe it's a declaration of love from the queen of Egypt herself, who had adored her husband so dearly!"

Carol clapped her hands in excitement before she immediately dug into her bag, pulling out a blue notebook and pen. Scribbling down what she saw, she asked the teacher if he had translated the poem. He puffed out his chest in pride and said he did, ready to recite it when a soft voice suddenly spoke:

" _Hail in peace!_  
 _I repeat to you the good deeds which your heart did for me in life, in order to silence strife and rule with just and might._  
 _A King in truth of Egypt's land, fully and wholly from upper to lower._  
 _A King who loved me as Ra loves his people._  
 _A King who never wavered and with a heart so pure._  
 _A King of firm belief in the love of a godly mortal._  
 _You, beloved of Atum, Ra, Horus, Osiris, Isis, Mut, Min, Hathor, Bastet and Anubis._  
 _You, glorious, strong and just._  
 _You, binder of my heart, soul and spirit._  
 _You, my beloved ruler, brother and Pharaoh._  
 _Beloved by your Queen, in life as in death_."

Carol, Professor Brown, Jimmy, and Ryan turned to see Isis with a soft-love-stricken expression on her lovely face. The younger woman could only describe it as longing as the Egyptian stared at the casket. "Yes, that is absolutely correct!" exclaimed the graying scholar, beaming with excitement at Isis. "You are certainly well-versed in ancient writings! You would make a wonderful assistant to the class!" Unfortunately for Professor Brown, Isis' answer came in the shape of an impolite snort and narrowed eyes.

"I must humbly decline, Professor for I am only interested in finding my brother. Nothing else matters."

Carol felt a pang of sympathy for the woman she had grown to admire as an older sister. She wanted to embrace Isis, but the thought of doing a good deed was interrupted by Professor Brown. He seemed to be completely unfazed by Isis' rejection.

"But that isn't all I've found, Mr. Rido! Earlier this morning, a colleague found another set of hieroglyphics. Not on the sarcophagus were we found _this_ poem, but on the _inside_ , in the very spot where Carol had found those flowers with the mummy when we first excavated the tomb!" The bumbling old man looked as if Christmas had arrived sooner than expected, whereas Isis' face resembled a fish's pale belly. Carol was astonished at the news as well.

Both women stepped forward and glanced inside the empty casket, seeing that the professor was telling the truth. The scripture were severely weathered, or perhaps they had crudely written on during such an elaborate embalming ceremony when no one was looking. But who would do such a thing? And why? Even the undead priestess had no idea. These words should not have been here. It couldn't be right!

Apparently she had unintentionally voiced these thoughts loud enough for Carol to hear her. The archaeology student blinked and asked Isis what the hieroglyphics said. They were translated as follows:

" _Away away in desert sand_  
 _I lie immortal till mortal touch my hand._  
 _Cannot age, cannot die_  
 _under the watchful gaze of Horus' eye._

 _Under a guard that never sleep_  
 _who is neither accounted among man or beast._  
 _Has no mouth, has no claw_  
 _yet thread uncareful and death's the law._

 _Across the ocean, over the dune_  
 _in truth, justice, and goodness, my life is of Amun._  
 _A sweet curse on me you bestowed_  
 _blessed by gods, your immortal beloved_."

Professor Brown danced like a child around the table as Isis finished reading the inscription. "What do you think? Is it a riddle or a poem? Or maybe the last words from a secret lover?"

Carol blinked. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but it was common for an Egyptian ruler to have more than one mistress. Marriage was more about politics than actual love, and this king could have been married to his sister as well so as to preserve the royal bloodline, correct? According to my reading, a pharaoh could have so many mistresses he wanted but only the queen would hold more power than a slave. Why he need to hide the poem where no one else could see it? Unless someone did it without anyone seeing, but that's sort of doubtful isn't it? Mummification was a sacred process after all, so only the clergy and men from the mortuary were allowed to be near the deceased king, let alone his sarcophagus."

"Who knows? Maybe if we can unveil the mystery, we'll be able to unveil another part of Egypt's ancient past for all of the world to see!" Professor Brown exclaimed. Carol's disbelief and anxiety quickly mirrored the old man's enthusiasm before flipping to a clean sheet in her notebook. Armed with a ballpoint pen, the pair took a crack at the riddle.

""What does the first verse mean?"

"I don't know! But it sounds intriguing."

"What about the second?"

"I don't know! But sounds like a warning."

"And the last one?"

"I don't know that either. But it sounds romantic!"

Jimmy was amused by Carol's exasperation and offered his own two cents. "A sweet curse on me you bestowed, blessed by gods, your immortal beloved." He parroted before he flashed the flushed blonde a bright smile. "A sweet curse is love, bestowed upon one by another." Ryan, however, did not look impressed. Especially with how the two teens were staring at each other.

"Take it easy, you two." He said with a raised brow, wanting to bring the lovebirds back down to the real world again. "Remember, there could be more to the riddle than just the first few verses!"

Of course, her big brother was right. Carol is very much aware that is more than meets the eye but what cannot age nor die and what guard doesn't have to sleep and is neither man nor beast? That particular verse threw the group off especially. Ryan turned to the professor, who immediately began sharing some of his numerous theories.

In a way, Professor Brown and his apt pupil were two side of the same coin: they both loved mysteries and found archaeology as an important key to unlocking the past, finding closure in its many secrets that should be shared with the world than be kept buried beneath the Egyptian sand. However there were secrets that should be left unsolved as there were tombs to be left unraided. And they would soon learn this lesson through a series of unfortunate events.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	11. Chapter Ten

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

Hello, everyone! I hope your summer has been a pleasant one with start of school just around the corner! I have a lot going on in my personal life at the moment but I wanted to at least update this series before things get really busy. I would like to thank **Cyrus559** once again for her help with writing the tenth segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_. So without further ado, let the show commence before an eager audience! :)

* * *

As everyone in the room excitedly chatted amongst themselves, Isis silently stood beside her brother's empty sarcophagus. Everything seemed to go wrong. For the last three months she had tried assassinated the Rido family and each attempt had been thwarted. If she had not already been resurrected by the gods, Isis would have already perished trice. Perhaps instead of a subtle approach...she will have to be more direct?

With her arms crossed, Isis looked over the coffin's wooden edge as she focused on the poetic riddle that was inscribed inside it. The gorgeous Egyptian was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not even notice a group of men enter the facility. One mortal had the audacity to snarl at the high priestess for being so close to a priceless artifact, and even place a hand on her shoulder. A mortal who dared to touch a _god_!

"I won't do that if I were you, missy. This coffin's over three thousand years old, and I'll be damned if it were damaged by a clumsy teenager who's playing dress-up!" A grave man in sand-weathered clothes grumbled.

Isis snarled and was about to respond when she was pushed to the side. The group circled around her brother's sarcophagus like a group of vultures. The undead priestess stood up to lecture them before a strange noise echoed in the building. It was loud, shrill, and certainly the most unpleasant sound Isis had ever heard of.

She watched as a mortal wearing dark glasses pulled out a strange device from his pocket. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand, and yet he was speaking to it as it were alive! A strange device Isis had not seen the Rido family use it when their entire home was filled with them. This new world was bizarre, and almost too uncomfortable for the priestess to truly recognize it as her own country. More people flooded it's tight streets, some appeared to even appear Egyptian themselves. The only reminders of her Egypt were its derelict temples, pyramids, and the Nile River.

Her stoic mask must have slipped for a second because the man talking into the device suddenly glared back at her. "Keep off, this is a private conversation!"

Isis felt a curse starting to take form on her lips when a warm and gentle hand touched her cold shoulder.

"Please come with us Isis," Carol asked sweetly, an almost stark contrast to the scathing undertone in her voice made it obvious that she did not like these men either. "Let's head back to the house for dinner. We have already seen the sarcophagus."

The ancient priestess corrected the linen on her body where the brute had touched her and let the cursed young girl take her outside as she mumbled. "I will tell you the truth Isis, I don't like things have developed lately. First there was the death of my father, then the mummy's disappearance. Now Miss Higurashi has gone missing. And if that wasn't enough, there have been plenty of accidents that have been way too close to comfort!"

Hearing such words made Isis' dead heart darken. It had been her failed attempts to carry out justice on these savages. Everything had gone according to plan till she sent that harlot to certain death in the Valley of the Kings.

"There is something strange about the riddle too. I don't know why, but when you read it out loud,,,it was almost as if I could hear a voice coming from those hieroglyphics. It was comforting, as if it were someone that I know. But how is that even possible?" Carol continued as they walked through the museum doors and into the sweltering Egyptian air.

Isis buried her face in her hands, for once in her life feeling at a complete loss. "I...I don't know." The sarcophagus had been ordered herself for her beloved brother upon his death. She had painted her words of love ever so carefully and written everything upon it such that he could join her in the afterlife. She had performed this sacred ritual before she killed the guards and took her own life. But Isis knew with utmost certainty that the inscription inside of the sarcophagus was not written by her hand. And if that was true...who did it?

xTTPx

Kagome swept her gaze across the room, counting six armored men with deadly weapons pointed at the time traveler. Hardened blue orbs met Isis' kohl-lined ones. "Tell them to stand down, Isis. You have no idea what you're dealing with!" But the priestess was not listening; she was adamant on carrying out her self-appointed task, no matter what the cost might be.

As the men closed in on the two women, Kagome used the grip she had on Isis' wrist and pushed the Egyptian away from her and into the arms of an assassin. Once the Pharaoh's older sister was safe, she gave the order to kill the supposed oracle. Without a moment's hesitation, they all lunged at Ankhesenamun at once.

The time traveler acted as quickly as she could within the confined area, dodging the sharp tips of her opponent's weapons before one of the assassins momentarily left himself wide open. Her instinct took over any logic as the young woman punched him in the abdomen. He wheezed from the pain, loosening his grip on the weapon long enough for Kagome to wretch from him. Now armed, she pointed it at the surprised men. Ah, that's right. In ancient history the men thought their women were more suited to look after the home and children.

Well, Kagome skillfully flipped the wooden handle between her fingers. It looks like they'll be getting a painful lesson. A grin almost stretched across her trembling mouth, adrenaline beginning to pump through her rigid body. I wonder...what would Sesshomaru think about me being...excited for a fight?

She didn't have to ponder that thought any further as another guard came at her with a warlike cry. In a matter of seconds, it became a dance to the death. The storyteller parried and lunged, exchanging blows with the soldiers. She wasn't invincible. Kagome had gotten hit at least ten or twelve times; half were from the spear tips, the rest from clenched fists and even a roundhouse kick.

Kagome stumbled backwards, but did not loosen her grip on the spear. If anything, it tightened when they drew their swords upon Isis' command. Inhaling a deep breath she began to channel her holy energy through the weapon, a pink light engulfing her left arm. Sharp blue orbs looked at the men. They were slight out of breath, bewildered, and even...afraid.

"Don't make me go through with this, please."

Ankhesenamun didn't miss Isis' request for her soldiers to draw their swords and uttered a colorful curse in Japanese that would make even Inu-Yasha blush. "I told you to stop, you fool! You have no idea who and what you're up against!" Kagome repeated before thinking, w _here in the world are you now Sekhmet, you promised to keep me out of harm! And where is that stupid, good for nothing Pharaoh?_

The men released a unified shout, charging simultaneously as Isis stood to the opposite side of the wall, a triumphant smirk stretched across her face. Ankhesenamun, however, looked grim and raised her own weapon when she felt her heart started to thrum rapidly. What followed was her body being enveloped by a scorching-hot inferno, starting with her left arm. The pink light had been snuffed by a shade of glittering gold.

 _Well done, my little warrior. It's my turn to get through to this...silly child. We have a ritual to complete and she is wasting precious time._

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the sound of the familiar voice. No, don't hurt -! These were her last words before the time traveler's vision went completely black.

xTTPx

Isis was slightly taken by surprise at how well Ankhesenamun was defending herself against the soldiers, despite being aware that this had been the same person who had single handedly defeated Minue. But one mere slave against six men from her personal guard had been unexpected. That was why she changed tactics and ordered them to drop their spears and unsheath their hidden swords.

"I have every intention of ending this pitiful charade once and for all, slave! No one will come to save you, and certainly not my brother, the king! Ari will keep him busy till I personally deliver your corpse to him!" Isis screeched, "Die, false prophet!"

But once she had ordered the men to attack, something happened. Ankhesenamun's arm, which had been emitting a pink glow, was suddenly enveloped by a greater, golden light that enveloped her entire body. Isis saw her men falter at this...unholy sight, and shouted, "Do not halt your attack! It is only a trick of dark magic! She is vulnerable!"

Upon hear the tactician's commands, her men trudged forward. One of them raised his blade to cut the woman in half just as the radiant glow dimmed. But Ankhesenamun was far from being maimed by the deadly weapon as a collective gasp filled the temple. The storyteller stood tall and proud, with two fingers effortlessly ceasing the trajectory of the sword while keeping it in the air, mere inches from her unsightly face.

Feeling a sense of dread wash over her body as Isis witnessed the slave threw the sword to the side and slammed a palm onto the guard's neck. His body crumbled onto the ground in mere seconds. When Ankhesenamun averted her gaze to the terrified Egyptians, she….wait, when did she have...golden eyes?

"Ank… Ankhesenamun!" Isis stuttered, taking a step back.

"What is it with you mortals? Can't you take a warning seriously?" the raven-haired priestess hissed with a deep voice that certainly did not belong to Ankhesenamun. That was when Isis also noticed the rows of glistening, razor sharp teeth as they twisted into a malicious grin. The Egyptian princess swallowed nervously. This...this had _not_ been part of her plan!

"Guards, a-attack Ankhesenamun, now!"

But the men did not heed their lady's command. They remained silent and petrified, their swords till held tightly in their battle-worn hands. Isis shouted, "It is just another trick, do not allow the pagan to deceive you!" She pleaded while she stepped back from them, her back pressed against the icy wall. "Protect me to your death and avenge the gods, as you have sworn to do!"

For all the silence in room, it had been broken by a haunted, disturbed chuckle from the storyteller. "Pagan, hm? Well...then I will have the _honor_ of helping your men fulfill their obligations to you, child!"

Then with inhuman speed, Ankhesenamun rushed towards the nearest assassin. She grabbed by the scruff of the neck and flung him across the room like a ragdoll. He hit the wall with a sickening 'crack'. Whether he was alive or not, Isis did not know. Nor did she even have time to comprehend it all as Ankhesenamun disposed each of her men and took great delight in doing so.

One guard was flung straight into a column, the other had his entire arm ripped off, and a fourth had gotten both of his legs broken after the possessed woman smashed a heavy vase onto them once he was on the ground.

This cannot be the intervention of a divine being! Isis reasoned. It was...it was the work of a demon, a monster! Ankhesenamun has bewitched my brother, and now she is after my life!

"S-Someone please, help me!" Isis cried out, watching in horror as Ankhesenamun began to approach her. The ceremonial gown Memphis had especially prepared for his storyteller was stained with crimson. "Osiris, Ma'at, Amun-Ra! Please help your servant, and I shall erect temples in your honor!"

"Do you really think they will hear you?" Ankhesenamun purred condescendingly. "Do you believe that the gods will answer to your plight, when you have dishonored one of their own?" Isis' eyes widened in horror.

"I-Impossible! There is no way that -"

"It is, and it will be." Twin golden orbs darkened when two brave souls stood in front of their spineless princess. "Give your support to my oracle, or perish without ever receiving your brother's love. Your choice."

"I will do as you say! You will have my fully support as a oracle of Sekhmet! Just leave the king...just leave us alone!" Isis cried loud in order to overcome the pained sound of the few men who still were conscious.

Ankhesenamun stepped closer to the petrified priestess, that feral grin still stretched impossibly wide. Isis felt her breath became hitched and uneven, pale and flawless skin drenched in sweat as the possessed oracle loomed over the Egyptian.

"Good!" said the golden-eyed woman. "Now you have to make sure for that the rest of the inauguration go as smoothly as originally planned. After all, that is why you are here as a high priestess, isn't it Isis?" she whispered and snapped with her fingers.

In an instant, everything vanished. The soldiers, the debris, even the blood that stained Ankhesenamun's linen dress. It was as if an assassination attempt on the oracle never occurred.

The storyteller's eyes were released from their golden prison, reverted back to wide, confused blue ones that resembled the Nile.

Isis' heart nearly went weak with relief when she heard her brother's voice called out her name. The older woman turned her head in his direction and saw him run towards them, slightly out of breath. Imhotep and Minue followed behind their ruler at a slow, steadier gait.

"Sorry I am late!" he apologized. "There was an urgent meeting about some trouble that have occurred in lower Egypt, close to the delta somewhere and neither Minue or Imhotep would let me leave before I had addressed it!" Then he looked curiously at the two women. "Is...something wrong? Are the gods displeased?"

"NO!" Isis cried. Her answer startled Memphis. Cheeks flushed a pink hue, the high priestess coughed politely. "No...Ankhesenamun thought she had a vision...but it was merely nerves," The frightened priestess soon returned to a calm, poised mortal representative of the Egyptian deities. "Let us proceed with the ceremony."

xTTPx

The ceremony resumed in an awkward silence. Isis kept her distance from Ankhesenamun, the storyteller looked confused and was suffering from an awful headache. Memphis wondered why both women were acted strangely.

Upon entering the holiest part of the temple, a private room reserved only for the oracle and their chosen deity, the silence grew heavier with anticipation. It was a large room with its walls painted in blood-red while the upper and lower parts were decorated with livid frescos and hieroglyphs, no doubt telling the story about how Sekhmet was sent by the other gods to punish mankind for their lack of piety towards the deities eons ago. Kagome inwardly expressed some doubt on the actual scale of the large scale massacre that the temple walls were presenting, but Sekhmet found obviously no reason to correct them. The war goddess herself were present in the form of a larger than life sized statue at the most central place at the end of the room. It was carved from black basalt. Including the altar in front of it, the statue was the only other object in the room.

Isis tripped nervously past Ankhesenamun and positioned herself between Sekhmet's statue and the stone altar before she glanced back at the time traveler and Memphis for a brief moment.

Kagome then listened as Isis, with a meek voice, called upon the goddess in question to get her blessings to inaugurate the storyteller as Sekhmet's new priestess. An offering was then placed on the altar:a piece of raw meat and bread. Kagome was not sure if the bloodthirsty lion would appreciate it, but she dearly hoped that another stunt would be avoided. The time traveler didn't think her poor stomach could handle any more surprises. Fortunately, nothing happened and as soon as Kagome took the sacred oath to faithfully serve the deity.

" _O Sekhmet of yesterday, Outo of today, I hast come and hast replenished this offering table for thee._

 _Sekhmet the Daughter of the Great God, the Brilliant-One, the Powerful-One, the Fierce-One, the Shining-One, the Appeased Lady of Offerings._

 _I am Thy daughter Ankhesenamun whom Thou hast installed as priestess in the temple of Thine holiness. For Thee I vow to serve and I follow Thee, O Sekhmet, Thy plans are before me._

 _Protect the Living Falcon, the Son of Ra, Memphis, may He live forever, the Beloved of Ptah, King Horus on Earth, with that papyrus-wand of Life in Thy hand, in that Thy name of Outo._

 _Shoot Thine arrow at all the victuals of those who shall speak any malicious word against the Living Falcon._

 _Let a slaughter be made of them like as when Thou didst prevail over the enemies of Ra in the Primordial age in that Thy name of Sekhmet._

 _Thine offerings belong to the Living Falcon, He is Ra from Whom Thou camest forth._

 _O Sekhmet, shoot Thine arrow at all the enemies of the Living Falcon._

 _O Sekhmet, mayest Thou draw out their hearts so that they be assigned to the brazier of Horus Who devours meat pieces._

 _O Sekhmet, I vow to thee to live and serve. Hail great goddess of wrath and peace_."

Isis turned to glance at the former storyteller. "My part of the inauguration is over Ankhesenamun," Isis said as fast as Kagome had taken her oath. "The only thing left for you is to spend the rest of the day and night here in prayer. No one shall disturb you before Ra has risen over the horizon, then you shall have received the goddess' blessings. You can then continue your priestly studies until you have learned all that are, then we will find you a suitable temple,"

Upon hearing this, Kagome noticed that Memphis actually gave his sister a questioning look that made her halt and lick her lips before finishing. "Or we will construct a new one, if that is the desire of the goddess. Anyway, my brother and I will leave you in peace then. Come my king!" she called out to Memphis, her somber skirts trailing behind the stiff Egyptian as Isis headed towards the entrance of the inner chamber. "Let us not disturb the new priestess more than necessary."

Ankhesenamun raised an eyebrow at the priestess' hasty retreat before she turned her attention to Memphis, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her temple. Imhotep and Minue had left with Isis as well, claiming that they will wait outside of the inner temple to escort the king back to the palace. "What was this trouble you mentioned, has something happened down in the delta?"

"That would seem to be the case. A messenger came by horse this morning with a note from the overseer of a mine, saying that something had occurred that made the slaves refuse to keep working. And not only that, they had openly risen up against the overseer's authority and attacked him and his men when they tried to make them go back to work again! This is unheard of, slaves doesn't have the right to…"

"The slaves don't have any right?" Ankhesenamun parroted with a stern voice. "I recall we spoke about this subject not very long ago. If there is something down there that makes the workers refuse to do any labor, you should investigate it first before putting the blame on them. Due to the difference in social status, you may call them slaves but you must never forget that their blood is as red as yours, and mine. They are still human. If you can find a peaceful solution to this that will be to the best for both parts." Kagome crossed her arms, a thoughtful expression stretched across her face, "However, I wasn't aware that there were any mines in the delta. Wouldn't the water level there make it impossible to dig deep enough?"

The pharaoh looked utterly perplexed. " 'Water level'? What does that have anything to do with mining?" His innocent answer caused the time traveler to count from ten to one twice, so as not to snap at him. Leave it to the royal court to exclude basic hydrology or even the concept of mining from the king's education.

"Close by any large body of water, the earth is always waterlogged so when you dig a hole there it will be filled up with water from the surrounding soil! And since the delta is so low already in the landscape, the idea of mining in that area will cause more problems than necessary. What are you mining for there, anyway?"

"I have really no idea," Memphis answered. "It is a very new mine from what I had heard and it has only been open for a few years. I shall ask Imhotep when I return to the court."

"Memphis, are you coming?" Isis called out to her younger brother from outside of the inner temple. The raven-haired male pursed his lips in slight annoyance.

"It appears that my older sister wishes to return home as soon as possible. I will leave alone, but...if the goddess reveals herself again...will you tell me?" The young king sounded hopeful, no doubt still in awe after having actually met the deity. Kagome stared thoughtfully back at him before finally giving him a small nod.

"I will."

Memphis beamed before he quickly departed the sanctuary to be reunited with his sister, leaving the former storyteller alone with a Sekhmet statue whose grin seemed to grow wider with each passing moment.

* * *

 *** The oath that has been recited in this chapter is actually an ancient prayer for Sekhmet, though it has been partly rewritten to suit the context of the story.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I'd like to give a shout-out to **Cyrus559** for her help and support in this fantastic series. The question I would like to ask you, dear readers, is what else would you like to see happen within ancient Egypt to Kagome/Ankhesenamun or even to the Rido family? The canon manga series is still on hiatus, therefore we do not know it's conclusion yet. So without further ado, let the eleventh act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ commence! :)

* * *

"That was completely uncalled for!"

Kagome shouted at the statue, looking absolutely miffed as she addressed her divine patron. Even though she had gone through the most inhumane training sessions by Sesshomaru's poisoned claws and knew several creative methods to break a neck, the young woman was firmly against the idea of using unnecessary violence. That also included being possessed by a happy-to-go-lucky warmonger of an Egyptian deity.

A rumbling, disembodied laughter echoed throughout the holy chamber before the statue morphed to a living, breathing embodiment of Sekhmet. The imposing goddess took two steps forward before she halted in front of Kagome, lowering herself till they were face to face.

"Really? I believe it was a necessary tactic to showcase just how displeased I was with that brat's actions. Isis has been able to do whatever she wants for far too long without consequences and her last stunt was one step too far. Consider it...what is it they call in your time? Oh, right. A 'wake-up call'." Sekhmet's lion snout came up beside her head, purring like a feline, "And I don't want any harm to come to my special priestess, especially not on the day on her inauguration!" Then she retracted her head and spoke normally, Well, as normal as a goddess could.

"Besides, you of all people should know that I love a good fight. It has been way too long since I have fought with the body of a mortal. It made the experience even more exhilarating. Nothing else excites me more than indulging in conflict!" Sekhmet's voice heightened in pleasure as she continued to speak. "To encourage the mighty warrior into doing great deeds." Her voice kept rising even more, making the miko hoping nobody else was close enough to hear the goddess. "Smiting the enemy, tearing them apart limb by limb just to see him crumble as his lifeblood colors the ground beneath him red. Tearing nations apart with my wrath and anger as I stride forward into the heart of war. Striking mortals with terror and fear! This is me, and shall always be till the end of time!" Sekhmet spread her arms wide and grinned widely, unveiling her sharp teeth upon ending her little speech.

However, Sekhmet's oracle expressed neither amusement or fear. Only aggravation.

"Regardless, you can't just go around possessing people like that, including me! I refuse to participate in any sort of unnecessary violence, I had a friend who was a half-demon; whenever he lost control of himself, he went on a killing-spree and laughed at those who wished to be spared, just cut them down by his talons in the end! No possessing my body unless it's absolutely necessary, all right?" Kagome stomped the ground with her foot to emphasis the seriousness of this conversation, raising her voice with stormy blue eyes glaring defiantly at Sekhmet.

The goddess seemed entertained at her priestess' temperament. "Hehe~! it is fun that for once I finally get a priest who actually knows how to fight, but don't be too sure that you would have won on your own," the lion-headed goddess said. "But this wasn't what I wished to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

"I came here because within the royal court there is a prophecy that has been foretold by Ra himself! And if I remember its contents correctly, you are part of it." The goddess' playful demeanor suddenly became serious as she looked down at the mortal.

Kagome groaned. This was definitely not part of the job description when she agreed to be an ancient Egyptian priestess. Why couldn't she be left alone? "Fine. What is this prophecy about?"

The lion-headed goddess licked her lips. "Many years ago, before the very idea that a mortal would walk the Egyptian sands, Ra spoke at a feast that a new threat would soon emerge. Chaos that could end this great nation and her people, a disease that would spread beyond the borders to other countries around the world. To save it, we must look for a mortal. A mortal unlike we have seen in our long lives, blessed from beyond the girdle of the universe as we know it. Their words alone could silence mortal and immortals, inspire them to do what is righteous and just."

Kagome looked unsure."That was what he said? It doesn't sound much like a prophecy to my ears, and what makes you think it is _me_ he spoke about?"

Sekhmet chuckled lightly, "He may have uttered it more poetically than I did. I was never one for such things. Anyway," one of Sekhmet's eyebrows rose in silent amusement. "He also added that not only was the present order of the world threatened, but also the past and future as well… Tell me then… Ankhesenamun, how can something be powerful enough to not only pose a danger to the present and future, but also to the past?"

Kagome spent a few moments to process the deity's words before she answered Sekhmet. "In my time, we have a saying that say that whoever control the present, also controls the past. But in this case I guess it is the real, physical past that he implies, which people here counted as present as for me here in the past! So the real danger lies in that the future which I know can be changed to something else," Kagome concluded.

"Then you know why I was so interested in you," Sekhmet purred. "I am afraid I don't know more than this."

"That's a very obscure hint for a disaster that could potentially wipe out ancient history as the world in my time knows it!" Kagome, feeling frustrated by the vague clues she had been told. "And Ra didn't specifically say what this threat was, or what it would take to stop it?

"Sorry, that's not how prophecies work. Because of humans have free will, the future is notoriously difficult to predict, even for us!" Sekhmet huffed, but with a clever smirk on her lips. "And that's why you humans are so fun. Unlike the nature with its predictable laws and rhythm, it is almost impossible to say what you will do. It is quite entertaining!"

Kagome stared at the goddess with an uneasy expression. "Thanks...I guess. So...what should I do now? Do I need to start looking for trouble, sneak around the palace to get the answers, or just wait until they literally fall in my lap and I don't realize it till the very last minute? What are the chances that I'll be able to save the ancient world twice in a row? In the Sengoku Jidai, I had friends and allies I could trust. Here? I...I don't have anyone. I'm on my own."

For the first time since they met, Sekhmet did not laugh or mock the time traveler. Instead, she smiled sympathetically, kneeling down so that their bodies stood equally. For the lion-headed deity, this was a sign of acceptance. To Kagome, it was almost as if Sekhmet had unknowingly taken on the role of a mother guiding her confused child.

"You will remain here until I am able to find out more about this prophecy. The moment I entered your dreams, they were so wondrous and impossible...that it seemed possible. Obviously, your era is vastly different from my own. The clergy will do their best to teach you about our culture, and our way of living, as will I. You will know everything that will be required of you as an official Egyptian priestess. Besides, you left a great impression on the young Pharaoh and I know he is eager to meet you again. Memphis might not be most easy person around, spoiled as he is, but I am sure you two will come around." And then, a knowing smirk appeared on her face, "After all, when you speak… or should I rather say, tell your fascinating tales, both men and gods become silent and listen to you."

Kagome blinked once, then twice before she stifled a giggle that threatened to leave her mouth.  
Sekhmet was far from the indifferent and bloodthirsty goddess than the time traveler had originally believed her to be. She had given some serious thought about everything, gambling with the endless possibilities before taking a chance with a complete stranger from another time and place. Furthermore, Sekhmet's eyes seemed to acknowledged that every mortal from all levels of society, the lowest slave to the Pharaoh himself, become silent as she spoke.

And Kagome... _Ankhesenamun_ , was willing to bet her position as a priestess that Sekhmet also had been listening when she told her stories.

"So, what should I do until morning, I am not supposed to leave this room until then. Pray to you?" the raven-haired woman asked. Sekhmet shrugged before she leaned away, making herself comfortable in the temple upon conjuring an intricate stool to sit on.

"You can do that…. Or you can tell me about the future, then I can tell you about our time and the people who lies here!" A clawed hand waved around the room again. Another stool was created, one made from pure gold and covered by a leopard's pelt. Sekhmet looked at her stunned oracle.

"Sit."

A little surprised at the display of both magic and hospitality of her 'host', Ankhesenamun graciously accepted it. In exchange she asked Sekhmet a simple question.

"Where should I begin?"

xTTPx

Upon arriving at the palace, the royal siblings went their separate ways; Isis to her temple so that she may pray to Amun-Ra, and Memphis was directed to the royal court so as to continue the task of governing Egypt. The senators, ministers, even overseers of construction sites wanted his approval over every single thing.

The first priority had been the next step in resolving the conflict over the delta. Originally, the pharaoh had intended to just let the local governor decide whatever measures that were deemed necessary to make sure the workers returned to mining the area. But after speaking to Ankhesenamun earlier this afternoon, it made him think. Perhaps...he needed to send instructions, even inquire what could the governor….what could the king do to appease the people. He rarely gave any consideration to his subjects, placing his own desires above everything else. However, he was no longer a prince of Egypt. He was their Pharaoh, a ruler who governed a prosperous nation.

Inhaling a deep breath, he commanded a guard to send a papyrus to the aforementioned official. This is an issue that must be dealt with swiftly before the uprising spreads across the land. Have the governor come to the palace immediately, within two days. Once the armored man had left, Memphis looked at his council with a pinched frown.

"Well? What else must be addressed? Speak! I am tired from the day."

Immediately the wizened man gathered around, showing their obeisance as they informed the king about today's happenings, their reports as dry as the Egyptian sand. Oh, how Memphis wished Ankhesenamun was here now. She would be able amuse him with tales about faraway lands, powerful warriors and magic unlike anything he had ever heard of before. Up until now he would have never thought that someone of his social status would conceive the idea to listen to a slave.

Then again, Ankhesenamun was unlike anyone else he had ever known in his life. She had been born an Egyptian yet she remained civilized towards everyone, treating each person that crossed her path with an equal amount of respect. The only trait that made his new high priestess seem barbaric would be that she refused to shave her head and wear a wig. Allowing natural hair to grow? How horrid!

Smiling to himself, Memphis allowed his mind to wander as the words from his ministers became nothing more than buzzing noises in the background. It is...strange. The more he thought about the fascinating storyteller, the more he wanted to see her again and hear her voice.

* * *

 **An Interesting Fact: in ancient Egypt, people shaved their hair and used wigs as this was more practical and hygienic. Especially priest and priestess were required to shave off all of their natural body hair before entering a temple as it was considered unclean!**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

Here we are, the twelfth act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_! I apologize for the wait, I've recently moved to a new place and I am still settling into the neighborhood. But thanks to **Cyrus559** , we were able to create another segment in this series! So without further ado, let the show begin :)

* * *

Three months had passed since Ankhesenamun had officially become part of Egypt's clergy, a slave who somehow lifted herself from the streets and into the royal court. Regardless that news of her new status had reached outside the country's walls, the time traveler barely batted an eye at the gossip. Her days had been filled with duties to the temple and enduring more complicated lessons from the elder priests. There were also secret lessons from Sekhmet, but those have become scarce lately due to some business with the deities. Whatever free time she had been either spent eating or sneaking out to sit near the Nile for a few hours until she was sure that she could sleep that evening.

Today had been no different, especially for a certain raven-haired king who sat in the audience chamber with his ministers. While he was beginning to understand how to handle the day to day governing, he still felt very much dependent on Imhotep's advice, especially when it was a new or unfamiliar situation. And then he wasn't even counting all the petitions he was being presented each day, coming from both from relatives and strangers alike.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed, or will we be able to conclude this meeting?" Memphis sat on his gilded throne, resting his cheek against a jeweled hand. He looked very bored, and was ready to bolt from this place and take a horseback ride around the Nile. However, things did not go according to his wishes when one man bravely stepped forward. He bowed before the pharaoh.

"Your Majesty," he began respectfully. "News has arrived that a group of ambassadors from the Hittite kingdom will arrive soon and wish an audience with you. They travelled by ship and docked at the port town of Tamiat. The governor has given them a ship to travel along the Nile and are expected to be here in four, possibly six days, depending on the wind. They have all identified themselves as high ranking members of the Hittite court with two of them are close relatives of their king. Do you wish to greet them the way protocol demands of such high-ranking guests?"

Hearing this announcement, Memphis' frown twisted to a grin as his mood lit up with excitement.  
"If we are having foreign ambassadors coming to the palace then we must host a feast as a sign of hospitality, doesn't it?" The young man remembered quite well that such festivities were held during his father's reign, but now that he is the king, he could decide everything. From what should be served and even the guests who are welcomed to dine with their living god! Furthermore, it would be a highly welcome break from his daily duties and fretting over the recent border disputes.

"Yes, my lord."

Memphis nodded. "Good! We will prepare a banquet for them. And if our guests stem from the Hittites' inner court, then they will want to discuss something important with me. What they may offer should surely make our kingdom prosper. Speak to the cook to make my favorite dishes, as well as add in whatever else the Anatolians might enjoy. Fine wine and women must be included for entertainment, yet make sure Ankhesenamun will be in attendance. High priest Gupta and my sister have attended many feasts, though neither are able to tell fantastic tales as she can. Besides, she has not left the temple since the ceremony!" Memphis titled his head to the side. "Tell me, do you know what they come for by the way?"

"W-Well, there are rumors that the Hittites would like to settle the ancient dispute between us through marriage, especially to the kingdom's only princess. Beyond our borders, the other countries are aware that you have not married yet. What better opportunity to compensate costly wars and improve relations than an alliance...of sorts?" He stuttered the last part as the older male watched the king look unhappy.

Memphis groaned. "Why are everyone so eager to see me married all of sudden? I'd rather go out and hunt than spending time wooing women who seem to that only care for gossip and their appearance, or speak a completely incomprehensible language!" the young man whined, earning himself a collective, defeated sigh from his court.

xTTPx

Being the oldest and most experienced member within Egypt's political circle, Imhotep knew where this conversation would be steering. That was why he decided to spare the young king any further self-imposed humiliation by dismissing the rest of his colleagues so that he could privately speak to Memphis.

More than one servant had whispered in the palace halls that the storyteller's absence was starting to rouse an unpleasant temper from their king. It was true that Memphis is starting to slowly adjusting to his own circumstances as the new Pharaoh, but he was still a young man who easily get bored. Furthermore, the council had been starting to grate the king's nerves on finding a suitable bride for him. A few believed that an alliance with Anatolia or Greece would ease any tension between them and increase trade. The majority, however, solemnly swore that Isis was the only one suited to sit by Memphis' side. A conduit to the gods, and a ruler in her own right as the princess reigned over Giza justly. The Egyptian bloodline would also be saved from being tainted by any outside corruption. It was an ideal match.

"Your Majesty," Imhotep began once they were alone. "Please do not dismiss their wish so bluntly. The people only wish for your happiness and to see Egypt prosper under your rule. It has been a tradition since time immemorial that the Pharaoh marry early to secure the lineage. Your father was married already long before he ascended the throne…"

"And he was also older than me when he did!" The young pharaoh interrupted, an annoyed frown smeared across his face. "He had plenty of time to do as he pleased before his father, my grandfather, died. Besides, everyone has been talking that I will marry Isis at some point, so why make a fuss about something that is preordained by the gods?"

"Isis will be the Pharaoh's first wife if that is Your Majesty's will, a title that is given to the first among your wives. She will have an equal amount of political power as yourself within the government. Furthermore, the people will not expect you to have just one spouse, Your Majesty. Having as many wives as possible also assures the harmony and stability in Egypt," Imhotep gently reminded him, "but if one of your other wives would happen to be a princess in her own right, there will be many advantages that follows for…"

He was about to say Egypt but the glare he received from Memphis caused to quickly change his tactic, "...for you, my king! Just think about it. If you can secure a peaceful border with the Hittite empire, you don't have to worry about a constant threat of war from our most powerful neighbors and can spend more time on other activities within the royal court," he continued, sounding if what he said was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like hunting for example, or visit your storyteller, hosting a feast..."

"Alright alright, I understand what you are saying!" Memphis groaned defeated, making Imhotep grin inside his mind. Imhotep though, did not voice his own opinion on uniting the siblings in holy matrimony out loud. In his humble opinion, the royal family would be secured without having to worry about Lower and Upper Egypt seceding from one another. But he had not served Memphis' father and grandfather as an advisor without being observant around the court. He has seen how the prince is starting to grow as both a man and leader; yes, he struggled with some decisions, but his solutions so far resolved many conflicts within the country. And he firmly believed that it had been due to the influence of the new priestess, Ankhesenamun.

"So you are prepared to receive the ambassadors and listen to what they have to offer, if that is the reason for why they are journeying to the palace as we speak?"

Memphis sighed, "Yes, I will hold a banquet for them...or maybe throw a party and throw it in their faces instead, just to see how shocked they are at my generosity!" He added with a devilish grin at the prospect of playing a little prank for fun. At least, till the young king heard Imhotep release a loud cough. Therefore, the ruler's initial plan came to a grinding halt.

"Alright, I'll be...gracious, but just make sure I don't fall asleep halfway through the dinner and make sure to lock up anyone who might try to kill me."

The Prime Minister nodded. "Of course, do you want me to inform your storyteller that she is wanted at the banquet?"

Hearing this, Memphis' face visible lightened up. "Yes, please do and find out if she can come and tell me another story later today. She has a bad habit of ending her stories at dramatic or crucial scenes, leaving me wonder what happens next, and I really want to know what will happen now as the mermaid lost her voice!"

xTTPx

After spending nearly half of the day confined within the temple, Sekhmet had decided to conclude Ankhesenamun's lessons for now. The lion-headed deity promised to return soon before vanishing in a flicker of light. Slowly rising from her position on the floor, the time traveler stretched her numb limbs and exited the building. The white linen dress billowed gently behind Kagome as a warm breeze simultaneously caressed her face. She was aware that there two guards who were keeping an eye on her from a distance, even though she had no intention of leaving the royal court. For now, at least.

The young woman came to a halt and looked to the east, raising a hand so she could see through the harsh rays of the sun. While she was starting to grow accustomed to this lifestyle, there was a difference between reading it about ancient Egypt in books and experiencing it firsthand. A good example would be the construction site that lied within the direction she was currently looking at. There were more workers today, with the desert soil slowly rising with wood support beams and levers carrying heavy stone blocks. Another building was being created under the supervision of the Pharaoh. The promised temple for a war deity and her new oracle. Truthfully, Kagome was surprised that the project even earned Isis' approval after what happened during the inauguration ceremony. Some time passed till she felt another presence arise within the vicinity. Now it was...behind her?

"Is something troubling you, Ankhesenamun?" The time traveler turned around and saw a dignified man with a tall staff in his hand. It was Imhotep...the Pharaoh's Prime Minister? What in the world…?

"Ankhesenamun?"

Blinking out of her reverie, the new priestess composed herself and greeted him politely with a slight bow as well as a flushed face. "Welcome to this humble temple, my lord. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Upon raising her head, Imhotep reciprocated with slightest of nods till he turned his gaze to the construction site.

"I see the layout for the foundation is well on its way to being completed. It is amazing how its production has increased over the last few days, a project that both His Majesty and Isis have both agreed upon!" He said, then adding a few words that caused Ankhesenamun to raise an eyebrow.

"If Memphis only could be so firm when making other decisions as well. I would be delighted to know the secret as to convincing them to procure a temple, and in addition to making it a top priority!"

Well aware that _this_ particular honor belonged to a certain lion-headed warmonger, Kagome chuckled nervously. "I believe that the decision to build a new temple drew from more of a divine inspiration than a request from me. I certainly wouldn't have asked for something so...grandeur." _If that's the right word for it, at least._ The time traveler added in the back of her mind. Growing up in a humble shrine herself, anything beyond wooden floors, sliding doors and a small pond, anything else seemed too much. At least for Japanese deities.

Imhotep smiled smugly and with a gesture from his staff, the two of them began to idly walk through the compound. "Well, it seems that the gods are on your side then, Ankhesenamun. I daresay that Memphis has come a long way since ascending the throne while lying on his deathbed. Of course, he has always been…strong-willed, yet lately he has begun to take his duties as a ruler more seriously."

Ankhesenamun hummed softly, clasping both jeweled palms behind her back. "That's definitely good new for Egypt," she commented. "

"Being a king comes with great responsibilities. The might of a true ruler doesn't only come from the gods, but also from his people. The strength of a people is mirrored in the ruler as well as the other way around. If the king is just and fair, his people will thrive because they will know he cares about them. This ancient land has had a long line of great ruler, whose might and splendor will continue into the future. His Majesty may still be...headstrong, so to speak, "she added with gentle humor in her voice, believing that Imhotep might privately look upon the young pharaoh as an unruly grandson from time to time, "but he also has the full potential of becoming a great king. We all make mistakes, and the key to success isn't to avoid making them, but to rise up and learn from those experiences. However, it is only possible if we wish to do so from our hearts, not solely because of duty or guilt."

After sharing these thoughts with the Prime Minister, Imhotep gave her a look. Not an unkind one or that took offense to her words, but one that is...contemplative. Thoughtful, even. "Indeed, what you say holds some truth. However, I have not failed to notice that whenever the young king does a critical reflecting upon important matters, he sounds like you."

"What do you mean?"

"His Majesty is not the only one who has had the honor hearing stories as a young lad growing up. But unlike the stories that have filtered throughout the royal court and even the ones I've heard many times, you seem to add a moral, or a lesson into it.

Whether it is about being true to yourself or the importance of love, friendship and justice. I am not sure if His Majesty himself realizes it though I do believe that you are having a positive influence upon him that he isn't aware of yet.

He has had many tutors, though he rarely shows respect to them. I believe he is actually trying to earn yours by acting mature and such. Tell me, what effect do you think a marriage will have upon him? Should we press on for a marriage with Isis as the public wishes or wait and see what else may happen?"

The blue-eyed woman blinked at Imhotep. Was he advocating the union between Memphis and Isis? Or someone else entirely? Kagome took a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves before she carefully answered the old man.

"That's a bold question to ask someone who is still learning about their duties to the gods, Prime Minister. But are you asking me as a friend, or as a member of the clergy? As a friend, I would say that the decision in itself something he'll make on his own, an event that could very well change the course of history for both the better or worse. As a member of the clergy, my peers may not be happy with whatever decision he makes because it could cause either the balance in Egypt's power to shift, or their own office. The royal bloodline has had family members marry to keep it pure...from a medical perspective, I believe there is such a thing as too much inbreeding. A line needs to be drawn in the sand before this country's dynasty is in jeopardy."

Imhotep gave her a nod, "True… and that is partly why I am here."

"Oh?"

"You see, in less than a week, a group of ambassadors from the Hittite empire will arrive and most likely propose a marriage between Memphis and a princess from their country. The goal for this is probably to secure peace between our borders in Canaan. If the rumors I have been hearing are true, then the Hittites have their attention on more important matters and by doing so need to put at least one conflict to rest."

Kagome nodded. Personally, she wasn't overly fond of arranged marriage. Yet in these circumstances, it could be worth gaining peaceful relations with a neighboring enemy. "That makes sense. Is there anything else I need to be aware of during this...visit?"

"Yes, the ambassadors will be greeted with a formal banquet… and the king has requested your presence there. He wants you to entertain them with your stories, as there is only so much food and wine he may offer to them for amusement. He would also like to see you again this evening."

The dark-haired woman hesitated. "But my studies," Ankhesenamun was silenced with a raised palm and a knowing smile from Imhotep.

"Do not contrite yourself with the lessons. The high priest Gupta has already informed the rest of the clergy that you will be excused whenever Memphis requires your presence at the palace. And if what I hear about your progress is true, then you will be finished long before the temple the king is building for you."

Realizing the hidden message behind his words and nothing good would come out of arguing with the Prime Minister of Egypt, Kagome decided to bite the bullet and risk the chance of encountering Isis again. Or at least another assassination attempt from the country's princess.

"As you wish." Those three little words felt like acid upon her tongue, and she suddenly found a pylon that was currently being constructed below them fascinating.

 _A good influence on an ancient, Egyptian pharaoh? Will wonders ever cease?_ The time traveler pondered with a quiet giggle.

xTTPx

Confined within her chambers, Isis was reading a scroll that had been hand-delivered by her most skilled spy. The contents within it confirmed her worst fears: the barbaric Hittites would soon be arriving in the palace, and were planning arranging a marriage between Memphis and their king's only daughter, Princess Mitamun. To say that the high priestess is furious upon reading the report would be putting it very _lightly_.

Throwing the papyrus onto the floor, Isis shouted, "Just who does that king think he is, trying to pawn off one of his bastard children to my brother! Memphis doesn't need anyone else by his side, and certainly not another damned foreigner! How can...how can he still remain blind to the fact that the only person he will ever need in this life and the next is _me_?" Distress twisted her lovely face, tears threatening to spill from her dark eyes. "Oh, why do you torture me like this, Memphis? Are you testing my faith and patience, so that I may be a good wife?"

But he was not in the room to answer the high priestess. She was alone, as she had always been after being brought into this cruel world.

Isis inhaled a shaky breath to calm herself down just when her sharp ears caught the sound of a tentative knock. She granted permission whoever was on the other side to enter the room, quickly picking up the discarded scroll just when a maid bowed before the high priestess.

"Speak! Why do you disturb me at this hour?"

Clad in expensive yet unornamented linen, the royal servant lifted her head slowly and whispered softly, "I am here to deliver the words that were spoken between His Majesty and the council this afternoon, as you had requested for me to do." She began by listing all of the men who were in attendance, followed by repeating each conversation the ministers had with their king till the slave said something that made Isis gasp in shock.

"W-What did you...just say?"

The servant dutifully carried out her master's command and repeated herself. "The council has informed His Majesty that the people of Egypt wish to marry you as soon as possible and carry out the royal bloodline. There were a few members who were against this idea and believed that an alliance with our enemies would be beneficial than carrying out an ancient tradition. Prime Minister Imhotep, however, would like to stall any possible marriages after Memphis has completed his coming-of age-ritual and prove to Egypt that he is an adult."

But Isis did not seem to be too concerned about the trivial matters that were discussed within the court except one thing. The people wished to see their high priestess marry Memphis, by the blessing of the gods. The scowl that had previously adorned Isis' lips transformed into a dreamy, almost girlish smile with reddened cheeks.

"Oh, this is wonderful news! You have done well slave, but now you have one more task to fulfill. I want you to seek out the royal astronomer, tell him I wish to know when the stars are favorable for a wedding!"

"But he is currently in Luxor, my lady!"

"Then you better hurry and find him! Now!"

The slave quickly consented to Isis' command and left the room, leaving the kohl-lined beauty alone once more. A melodious hum began to vibrate from the high priestess' lips as she twirled around the center of her chambers, without a care in the world till her jeweled feet carried the lovestruck woman to the balcony. From here she could see Thebes, this grand city buzzing with sound and lights. But when she averted her eyes to its outskirts, the dust swirled before settling to reveal an eyesore. The temple of Sekhmet. A safe haven for a heretic who had managed to possess Memphis into constructing it at a blinding speed. Ankhesenamun. Oh, how she loathed that woman. Isis' blood sang for her annihilation, to summon assassins and permanently remove the storyteller from Egypt. At least, till the memory of nearly being killed by that...monster clawed in the recesses of her mind.

Isis shuddered. Yes. She will kill Ankhesenamun...just not yet.

xTTPx

Within the distant curtain of space and time yet no more than three thousand years later, Isis could only stare in utter disbelief from a sand dune. After Carol and Jimmy had been able to solve the riddle etched inside her brother's sarcophagus, she had been dragged by Professor Brown to the ruins of an ancient temple. A structure that shouldn't even be here. She...she didn't even remember anything being built all the way out here in the desert. And yet, looking down to see the colossal stones, Isis instinctively knew it had been constructed from her reign as Egypt's high priestess.

She heard Carol say 'incredible'. Jimmy then said it was unbelievable. The bumbling old professor by her side exclaimed that the Rido family may have found another excavation site filled with rich, untold history that must be shared with the world. But the only word that came to Isis' mind was _impossible_.

* * *

 **A Few Interesting Facts: Coming-of-age rites were an important part of ancient Egypt that officially marked the transition between childhood and adulthood. For royals and nobles this ceremony often took form of various contests. Tamiat is known in the modern era as Damietta.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

It took a little bit of time, but _Cyrus559_ and I were able to write another chapter for this series! We sincerely hope the readers will enjoy it as much as we had composing the next segment in Kagome's adventures :) So without any further ado, let the show begin!

* * *

The banquet arrived before Kagome could blink an eye, and it was then that she truly understood why the clergy allowed her to have the day off: servants were running left and right around the palace, scrambling to make sure everything was perfect for the evening. Fortunately it was not scheduled to begin until later in the afternoon, giving the new priestess more than enough time to practice a few dramatic effects for the story she had planned to share at the Pharaoh's request. But to be part of the entertainment troupe or feast next to the young king and his guests, she did not know.

Still, it wouldn't to dress up a little more given to the circumstances, would it? Especially since the hall would be flooded by people who regarded their status and wealth as highly as the gods they worshipped. Furthermore, they had to leave a good impression on their visitors. Kagome had already decided to wear linen and jewelry she received as a gift from Memphis but had not worn them yet.

When the sun began to lower itself over the horizon ever so slightly, the priestess quickly changed into the gown and clipped on her accessories. The garment was long, emphasizing the slopes of her modest frame. Inky, beaded tresses fell loose with an amulet shaped like a lion's head coiled around her neck. It was a gift from the war goddess herself, one that Sekhmet insisted that her oracle should wear even when she was confined inside the temple. To show just who Ankhesenamun represented, and supposedly to dispel any other gods from claiming the holy woman as their own priestess.

Upon slipping on her jeweled sandals, a knock came from the other side of her chambers. With a soft and curious voice Kagome granted the visitor permission to enter, revealing a shaved scholar dressed in humble robes. A young man who had recently been admitted into the clergy, if she recalled.

"I beg forgiveness for interrupting you Ankhesenamun, but a palace guard is ready to escort to His Royal Highness!" The time traveler smiled politely and thanked him for bringing the news, slipping out of her quarters to follow the flustered priest. Perhaps he is still shy around others? Yes, that could be it.

Several minutes later at the very bottom of the temple staircase, she was greeted by a glaring man dressed in ceremonial attire, loudly announcing what she already knew. Such an action made Kagome's left eye twitch in slight irritation but covered it with another smile, though it was little more forced.

"Ah, yes. Please lead the way, good sir."

The guard performed the role he had been given, guiding the priestess passed the monastery to the main gate of the palace through the great hypostyle hall with many towering columns till they arrived at the audience chamber where Memphis stood on his throne, preening in delight and ornaments fit for a god. Minue allowed the man to leave, nodding stiffly at Kagome. She gladly returned the favor.

The young ruler, oblivious to his general's sour behavior, greeted his new priestess with a beaming smile. "Ankhesenamun, it's a delight that you have finally crawled out of your temple and be amongst the royal court!" His obsidian eyes ran up and down, inspecting her chosen attire. "You look lovely in those clothes and jewelry. Why do you not dress in such a manner more often? It would please the gods and the people that you take pride in your heritage!"

Deciding to ignore his callous remark about being a recluse for the last few weeks and that she was most certainly not an Egyptian, Kagome carefully answered his question. He did not need to know she was purposely avoiding his attention by dressing plainly.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but seeing as you have bestowing upon such a generous gift to someone like myself, I couldn't bear to see it damaged, so I opted to wear this evening." There. The standard answer every woman must have told their male counterparts since clothes were created thousands of years ago. Hopefully, it will suffice Memphis' inquisition. "If I may inquire Your Majesty, what are my duties for this evening? Amuse the guests with the entertainers you have hired from the capital?"

Memphis smiled slyly. "You will come sit and dine with us at the tables, of course! The others will come and go when we eat, though I believe a story being told during the final course of the banquet will be a sufficient way to end the evening! Have you decided on a tale for our guests, Ankhesenamun?"

"One which tells about a young woman who secretly takes her father's place in the army," the time traveler answered, coyly placing a finger to her lips and continued before Memphis could inquire any further, "That's all Your Majesty is allowed to know for now. You and the guests will know more during the banquet!"

Memphis' smirk fell a bit as he huffed childishly. "Very well. Follow me. There's still time before the feast begins. I'll show you where you will be sitting!" The raven-haired male stood up from his throne and gestured a ringed hand towards Ankhesenamun to follow him. She obeyed his command with General Minue right behind them, walking from the audience chamber to the banquet hall.

The table itself was empty, yet there were several dignitaries and nobles having a deep conversation. At least until a guard announced the arrival of their king. The richly-clad guests immediately stiffened and turned around to bow before the Pharaoh without making direct eye contact. Memphis raised a brow. "Rise."

His single command relieved the hall of its tension and allowed his fellow men to stand once more, though this time their exchanged words were muttered. Kagome recognized High Priest Gupta and Imhotep amongst them, and felt some relief knowing they would be here this evening.

"The Hittite ambassadors will be arriving shortly with their princess from the capital," Memphis' voice brought the time traveler out of her reverie. "And they have the audacity to assume that I will marry her when I haven't even met the woman! How arrogant can they be?!"

The timbre of his voice was a clear indication that the young man was less than pleased with the attempted marriage arrangement. If this rumor had reached Isis, goodness knows what that woman will do at the banquet or even the kingdom's guest of honor. Jealousy is a dangerous green-eyed monster and the high priestess seemed to be the absolute representative of it in more ways than one.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak when a royal messenger announced the arrival of the anticipated, highborn guests. Memphis hurried to his rightful place at the head of the table, where a small gold throne stood so as to show his elevated status within the court. Bluebell orbs saw Imhotep gesturing to her, allowing the time traveler to scurrying to the Prime Minister's side just when the Hittite ambassadors arrived. And for some reason, Isis had slipped by her brother's side without anyone else noticing except Kagome.

Everyone's undivided attention fell upon the honored foreigners as they were guided into the hall by an Egyptian slave. Each of the nine, male ambassadors brandished the royal crest of the Anatolia empire upon their robes. The tenth member stood in the middle of this entourage. A young woman dressed in finery with a wide-eyed, innocent face framed by a veil of luscious, silver blonde hair. The large group then bowed deep in front of Memphis who also had opened his eyes to lay upon this remarkable beauty. Then they were presented; diplomats from Anatolia, and the king's only daughter, Princess Mitamun.

She was beautiful, though Kagome is certain no one will dare mention in the presence of Isis.

Once introductions were exchanged in accordance to custom and etiquette, the high-born guests sat down. Then all of a sudden, the time traveler's attention was drawn to the hall's entrance again. A dozen servants who journeyed with the Anatolia princess were lined up near the wall, and one in particular made the foreigner narrow her gaze. His clothing copied the others and his general appearance was plain, so on the surface he did not seem threatening.

But Kagome's ability to sense the supernatural had begun to ring alarm bells in her mind. This...slave possessed the identical, intimidating vibe of otherworldly magic whenever Sekhmet was nearby. _Better keep an eye on him,_ she thought, taking a small sip from her goblet, _but that still doesn't answer why would a god partake in the festivities of humans._

The Prime Minister and the new priestess chatted amiably with each other as well as Gupta through a quarter of the evening till a finely dressed slave announced the arrival of female wrestlers from the capital, who had come to show their fierce countenance and combative skills. The aforementioned Egyptians were lovely to look at, their slim frames draped in linen and sun-kissed skin coated in oil so it would make it difficult for their opponent to grapple them. However, there was one who certainly did not belong with them. And the time traveler seemed to be the only person who noticed it.

The raven-haired woman could not help but feel a tiny bit of excitement. It wasn't often that she got to be a witness in an important political event within ancient Egypt's history, much less see a culture and people who had ceased to exist before the dawn of the modern era. At least until the servants began to pass around wine and the guests proceeded to become intoxicated including the Pharaoh. That was when this once-in-a-lifetime experience started to lose its luster, though thankfully Imhotep decided not to partake in so much alcohol as his fellow members of the royal court.

The Prime Minister and the new priestess chatted amiably with each other as well as Gupta through a quarter of the evening till a finely dressed slave announced the arrival of female wrestlers from the capital, who had come to show their fierce countenance and combative skills. The aforementioned Egyptians were lovely to look at, their slim frames draped in linen and sun-kissed skin coated in oil so it would make it difficult for their opponent to grapple them. Yet there was one who certainly did not belong with them. And the time traveler seemed to be the only person who noticed it.

"Sekhmet!" Kagome groaned silent while slapping a ringed hand against her ember-red face in disbelief and embarrassment. Why was she here, disguised as a _human entertainer_ for a king she clearly despised?

Each of the women, including Sekhmet who is believed to be the tallest member, bowed to their esteemed patrons as their troupe leader introduced them. Two servants then quickly laid out a ruby-red carpet on the stone floor before the first match had been decided. With a loud cry, the barefooted and oiled warriors began to grapple each other. Including an excessive amount of wine consumed but everyone, including the Pharaoh himself, were enjoying this spectacle a little too much.

As each competitor slammed her opponent onto the carpet, the room exploded into applause and laughter. The cacophony of such jubilance grew louder when Memphis got the brilliant idea to serve the wrestlers wine so they wouldn't tire themselves out. As the victor continued to advance in the small tournament, she became even more intoxicated. No mortal could hope to outrank Sekhmet in terms of strength, and her priestess could only watch in horror as the disguised deity mercilessly slammed the final competitor against the floor. She also felt embarrassment and irritation; such feelings were shared with Imhotep and the Anatolian princess, who was trying to hide herself by Memphis' side.

"Wine for the woman who won!" Memphis slurred. Sekhmet just giggled and grabbed a pitcher from a petrified servant, chugging down the entire container without any regard to her surroundings. Once she finished, a toothy grin stretched crimson lips.

"Wine for the victor!" Sekhmet growled in delight. That was when Kagome began to pray in the back of her mind that the Egyptian deities had a higher alcohol tolerance than the ones back in the Land of the Rising Sun.

The other wrestlers, who had their fair share of wine, were also acting like fools. A guard tried to discreetly escort them out only to have his words being bluntly ignored. When he turned his attention to Sekhmet, however, he was lifted from the ground and flung across the room, colliding with the stiffened Hittite servants. Memphis seemed amused at witnessing such a feat, oblivious just how much strength was required to accomplish it.

"More wine!" He hiccuped, embarrassing the guests who were not completely drunk. Sekhmet giggled and raised the hand which still held the pitcher, looking across the room to make eye contact with the strange and silent man who made her priestess' skin crawl.

"By th' way, honored guest, you forgot somethin'," Sekhmet grinned. "Here, have a taste!" Before Kagome could stop her benefactor, the goddess threw the pitcher. It flew at an astonishing speed, splashing the leftover liquor onto his clothes.

The hall soon became deaf with applause, laughing, and hiccuping. But Kagome could see Sekhmet was satisfied with what she had done, and could not understand why. At least, until the man darted across the room to punch the warrior. Sekhmet was somehow able to dodge it in her inebriated state of mind. It seemed that he was struggling to keep his dignity under wraps, including his...powers.

After all, a normal human would not have blue streaks of lighting bouncing from their body, much less golden-colored orbs.

Sekhmet smirked naughtily at the trembling male. "What's up with you? Can't a simple man hold his liquor, the guts to fight a woman? Has your eyesight gotten worse since we last saw each other? Or maybe….maybe you're afraid of losing to someone who is superior to you in every way, isn't that right?!"

The drunk feline last few words caused whatever self-control this... _god_ had to snap and grab Sekhmet by the throat, throwing her stumbling body into the wall with a loud 'crack'. Once the dust clouds subsided, more blows and insults were exchanged.

This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. And Kagome had to put an end to this _now_. Inhaling a deep breath to steady her nerves, she stood up from the table and marched towards the fighters, ignoring Imhotep's cries to get away and the unwanted attention she was no doubt receiving from her….boldness.

Stealing a glance, Ankhesenamun saw Isis watching everything with a dignified serenity that would be expected of a king. Too bad her brother was exhibiting none of that right now.

The time traveler narrowly dodged a table that was thrown right over her head just when she addressed the fighting deities, in a loud, authoritative voice which immediately silenced the banquet hall. " _Enough_!"

Sekhmet and her opponent immediately came to halt, mere inches from punching each other in the ace. The goddess' eyes were bloodshot red, whereas the male's gaze glowed an electrical blue shade. Kagome huffed, crossing her arms as she stared them with a glare that resembled a miffed mother scolding their children.

"If you want to continue your fight, then take it elsewhere! This room isn't built for such a display and people could get hurt due to your recklessness! I do not know the history that has transpired between the two of you, but don't involve anyone else!" Kagome then turned to Memphis, who had been taken by surprise just as much as the rest of his honored guests, "The victor of the wrestling match has been crowned Your Majesty, and I strongly suggest that the banquet must continue with dessert, preferably with bones and furniture still intact. Do not fear, there is more entertainment to come before we fall asleep from the Pharaoh's wonderful wine and food."

Fortunately, the deities had enough sense in midst their bloodlust to put their conflict to the side upon realizing their disguises were sleeping,and retreated to their respective 'roles'. Sekhmet was escorted out alongside the other wrestlers, and her opponent was dismissed by the princess' council. At least not till they gave each other one final, nasty glare at each other.

Soon, Memphis spoke. "Ankhesenamun is right, let the party continue. However, my adorable priestess here," the raven-haired male said and gestured towards Kagome who froze in disbelief at his words, "My favorite story-teller, will tell us one of her fantastic tale while we finish eating." He said slowly and sat down on his golden throne again, draining another goblet of wine.

Although she appeared to have calmed down after screaming at the top of her lungs upon beginning the tale, her anger increased tenfold at the Pharaoh...no, this child's indirect insult. She may be part of his royal court as a priestess, but in no shape or form did she belong to _him_. Higurashi Kagome, time traveler, student, and warrior, belonged to _herself_ , and that was final.

* * *

 **A banquet that introduces more characters onto the stage, followed by entertainment and a drunken brawl between deities who seem to hate each others' guts. It looks like things aren't going to get any easier for Kagome from here on out. Or...will they? Decisions, decisions :)**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

A huge shout-out to _Cyrus559_ and _LeftNotRight_ for their help with this chapter. These last few months have not been easy in the real world, but I thank them profusely for being understanding and continuing advice on how to proceed with this story. I would like to thank the readers for being patient after such a long time. So without further ado, let the fourteenth act of _The_ _Time_ _Traveler's_ _Pharaoh_ begin! :)

* * *

Once the honored guests had calmed themselves down after the unexpected brawl, Ankhesenamun was able to recite her tale to them. Memphis watched with pride as he witnessed everyone within the court become silent, lured by the voice of his storyteller speaking furiously and with empathy. Their imaginations brought them to the deep mountains, misty forests, and a battlefield so ferocious that it made some cringe in their seats.

An hour later the tale concluded, earning Ankhesenamun several nods of approval from the foreign dignitaries as she walked towards Imhotep and sit next to him.

While he was more than likely still drunk from the wine he has been steadily consumed over the evening, the raven-haired male was feeling surprisingly well. Was it because of his storyteller's voice, or knowing that this banquet had gone so well? He didn't know, except that most of the food had been eaten, and the final act of entertainment had been concluded. The Pharaoh then stood up from his seat, announcing that the banquet was over and how this event will secure the prospering relationship between the Hittite empire and Egypt.

Memphis' speech had earned several approved nods from his esteemed guests, though the young king could have sworn he heard an unladylike snort from Ankhesenamun when the idea of an arranged marriage would bring more positive outcomes between the neighboring countries. Then again, it could have been one of his own men drinking too much wine at once. Such a disgrace to the court!

Meanwhile, a certain time traveler was relieved that the rest of the evening went off without any further problems. She had played her part for the Pharaoh and stopped two deities from splitting the place into pieces. Definitely time to call it a night. When the young woman thanked Imhotep for his company, the Prime Minister offered to escort Ankhesenamun back to the monastery as he too must retire from the ….boisterous evening. Just when they were about to leave the room together, a familiar voice called out to Egypt's newest priestess.

"Ankhesenamun!" It took all of Kagome's self control to not wince at the lisp in Memphis' voice or how his jewelry were not sitting in perfect alignment as they had been earlier. He was, in modern terms, a 'hot mess'. But she decided not to comment on it, pretending to be surprised that the great king had said her name.

"Your Majesty," the time traveler bowed her head. "How may I help you?" To her surprise, the young man pouted.

"The story you've told us tonight was all well and good, but why did you have to call off the dispute between the wrestler and the Hittite servant? It would've been fun to see him being beaten to the might of our women!"

Kagome counted to ten and one, followed by a deep breath through the nose so as to keep herself calm amidst the scandalous proclamation that the Pharaoh had just uttered. _Remember, he's intoxicated. He doesn't realize that saying such things out loud when an envoy from a neighboring country are visiting is not ideal in settling their differences. Not to mention it could give the king of Anatolia a reason to wage a war against this country simply because by the Pharaoh's careless words or they see a chance to take the Nile River for their own resource._

"Ankhesenamun?"

"...May I speak to the king alone, for a moment, Imhotep? I will be with you shortly." The Prime Minister raised an eyebrow, looking at his king and then the priestess before he stepped away though not too far as so to neglect his secondary duties to protect Memphis from physical harm or Egypt's reputation within the royal court.

Turning back to the drunken ruler, Kagome whispered softly in his ear. "If I hadn't intervened, Your Majesty, then the palace would have crumbled from the wrestler's 'might' and her opponent." When she saw his confused expression, the time traveler continued. "They weren't human, my king. They were full-fledged deities, Sekhmet being one of them."

xTTPx

Isis clutched a gilded goblet of warm wine in her delicate hand as she glared at the dark horizon, the sound of drunken nobles bouncing off the walls despite the distance she had put between herself and the party. With her brother no longer present, it had lost its glamour.

Her teeth bared for a moment with the downward twisting of her lips as she caught sight of the Hittite princess being paraded across to the guest wing, the nobles inflating the little ego beyond what it could, and should dare to grow. Odd how some people just couldn't seem to be able to grasp the canyon of a difference that stood between those of royal Egyptian blood, the descendants and offspring of Gods, and their own mortal flesh. She wondered what kind of self-induced delusion they had lulled themselves into in their desperation to comprehend the distance.

She took a drink and rolled the dark red over her tongue thoughtfully, trying to drown out her enmity for the insolent foreigner with hazes of alcohol. There was a moment of the quiet hum of paradise that hung over the Egyptian lands and warmed Isis' soul with familiarity. She sighed and rubbed her temple, the recent...developments that had been popping up around her less than restful and had taken their toll on her mind.

Politics. Troublesome matters with trade. Memphis' inability to see her love for him, even though his focus on the country was an admirable feat in itself. How the positive influence on his growth as a ruler is not supposedly not by her, but by a certain, damning _slave_ -

Her moment was broken, however, as a sweaty, obese man dressed in finery the came scuttling from the halls and into her isolation, bowing deep in respect before Isis gave him permission to speak.

"What do you want? Make it quick." This was her icy command and the prompt for her unexpected guest to explain his presence. "My lady, beloved sister of the great ruler Memphis and emissary of the gods! Not too long ago, you have given me the humble task to find a suitable constellation that would bestow our Pharaoh with prosperity and happiness. It is an honor to inform you that the stars have aligned themselves into a favorable position for a marriage between you and the king. Therefore, it is within the best interest of -"

"Do you speak the truth?" Isis suddenly interrupted, starry-eyed with joy in her voice and any trance of spite dissipated. "My brother is to be married, this is wonderful! I must announce such glorious news to the court! Unless…"

Yet akin to a turbulent sandstorm, the priestess' mind became shrouded once more in jealousy. For thousands of years, messages from the gods had been translated by astronomers like the sniveling fool who kneeled at her feet. Even though he had predicted a favorable marriage between herself and Memphis, there was still a possibility he could've gotten it wrong in his haste to bring results; for all Isis knew, the gods may want her brother to marry the Hittite princess so as to bring peace between the nations.

No. No...she could not such a union happen! Memphis' heart belonged to her, and to her _alone_. Isis glared down at the hapless astronomer. "Very well. Make absolutely sure that your predictions are correct….or else you shall be fed to the crocodiles for lying to my soon-to-be-husband. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, as you command my priestess!"

"Then why you are still here? Get going, you fool!" Terrified of Isis' unreasonable and constant change in mood, the man carried out his task. First though, he had to find the high priest Gupta. If there was any man in Egypt who understood the divine pantheon so well, it was a man who loved them as much as he loved gold.

Once she had dismissed the court official, Isis discreetly summoned Ahri to her side. "I have received splendid news….and I wish to share such good tidings with our new priestess. Bring out the 'special gift' I had asked to be prepared earlier. I am sure she will find it...to her liking." The beautiful woman murmured softly, a smirk dancing across her mouth. Isis' most trusted servant mirrored the expression before quickly departing from the area.

xTTPx

The blue-eyed priestess resisted the urge to slap a hand on her forehead as she watched the Pharaoh interact with the disguised Sekhmet. While she had been initially surprised how quickly the war goddess had sobered up after having consuming so much alcohol, the time traveler was even more stunned to see that her 'patron' decided to remain at the closing of the festivities. Either way, Memphis was pleased to see the otherworldly woman and nearly bowed to the 'wrestler' before Ankhesenamun stopped him. If it wasn't to prevent Sekhmet's cover from being blown, then the second reason had been to halt the intoxicated ruler from committing a foolish mistake in front of his distinguished guests.

After all, why in the world would the 'god' of Egypt lower his head before a commoner, who by social status was beneath him? Thankfully Memphis had enough sense to regain his composure before he started to praise the deity in a lowered voice. Kagome felt her brow twitch. _Seriously_?

While the time traveler listened to the pair in disbelief, shaking her head, Sekhmet preened at the attention she was receiving. The deity had switched out of her wrestling costume and into a red linen dress. Golden ornaments decorated both her arms and luscious, pulled back raven hair.

"You performed brilliantly tonight and showed the foreign guests the strength of Egypt, if I knew you would grace us with your presence I would not hesitate to bestow you a place at the high table. I have recently been told that the man you fought was not a servant that traveled with our guests, but a deity of their own… is that true?"

Memphis' question was whispered with such caution that the misplaced miko realized the Pharaoh had remembered to be careful around a real deity, especially when it's the same one who told him that he is and always will be a human in Amun-Ra's eyes.

Sekhmet grinned, her smoldering gold eyes brightening with intensity as she opened to speak. Unfortunately for the 'wrestler', she did not have an opportunity to answer when Gupta suddenly approached them. The little bald man bowed his head, asking for a private audience with the Pharaoh. Memphis wanted to say 'no' and wait but Gupta was insistent. Thankfully, Sekhmet did not feel the least bit offended and allowed the disappointed human to leave. Furthermore the king's departure allowed the war goddess to spend some time with her precious priestess; he'd been hogging Kagome for most of the evening, so their 'girl time' was long overdue.

Divine beings possessed superior hearing than their human counterparts, so Sekhmet knew exactly what the men were discussing. Kagome took a guess and got it right: arranging a marriage through astronomy.

"So, does the council still desire a union between the Hittite and Egyptian kingdoms?" The raven-haired woman turned to her patron with a raised brow, watching Sekhmet guffaw in amusement. "No? Then has Amun-Ra decided to let Isis marry Memphis so as to continue the questionable and possibly unhealthy practice on inbreeding?" Kagome's inquisitive frown deepened as the goddess' shoulders started to quake with concealed laughter. "Neither?"

"Certainly not~!" Sekhmet giggled, a jeweled hand raised over her mouth. "The stars are actually a warning from Father. Set, the god of chaos, shall soon return and bring disaster to the world. Famine and despair will spread across the lands, life being speared down by demons under his command! Oh, what a sight that shall be!"

"...You're just full of good news, aren't you?" Ankhesenamun deadpanned as her mentality began to release crocodile tears. ' _Archaeology is a 'dusty, fun, and safe career option', he said. 'The best way to learn is studying abroad', he said. 'Come to Egypt, almost all of the expenses will taken be care of', he said. 'You have so much potential it would be a shame to waste such a remarkable mind', he said. Thanks a lot, Professor Brown!_

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** The Time Traveler's Pharaoh **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	16. Intermission

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

* * *

He had been around for a very long time. At first he had been a mere thought, coincidentally awakening into the world when humans stumbled through their first steps. It wasn't long before the Earth and the Sky gave this 'thought' a form which allowed him to interact with the physical universe. But Set's role amongst the Egyptian pantheon would be branched out from that of his siblings; Osiris, Isis, and Nepthys.

While accompanying the all knowing Father on his journey across the heavens, Set and Amun-Ra had gotten into an argument about humanity. How would they function without a strong leader? Would they thrive in the conflict and move forward, or remain stagnant and cease any progression in their evolution as beings shaped in His loving image?

Father, like the other gods, had wanted to take a step back and let these Men discover the world around them without any divine interference. Just look at the mess that Greek deities have caused their civilization from getting too involved with the humans: demigods, monsters, heroes who wind up dead after a fantastic quest due to carelessness or arrogance that angered Zeus. But Set begged to differ. Set believed that the humans should worship him, he who knew these creatures so well. Rule over them, look after them and make sure they would live peacefully. The mortals' lives were too short to truly understand the world, much less the universe, as Father and his siblings believed.

But speaking out like this to Amun-Ra earned Set an unforgiving grudge from the all knowing Father, and placed an equal straining on his sibilngs' relationship with him. It got worse when Isis, whose husband and brother he had killed out of petty jealously, had gotten revenge with some assistance from his nephew Horus. Branded as a heretic and an outcast in the pantheon, Set traveled the world and observed the humans' growth. He was astounded to see a race evolve from being simple gathers and hunters to a race who were capable of accomplishing great feats with their minds.

Yet the more he watched their civilization and technology advance in the shadows, Set's desire to rule over them grew exponentially. A few deities noticed his greed and promptly reported it to the all knowing Father. He gave Set a single warning. And when did a simple slap on the wrist steer a god of carnage and desert sands from his goal? Not him. Not Set.

Recently the eyes on his jack-shaped head have been watching an interesting development in the most advanced civilization where the mortals had yet founded. For hundreds of years, they had been at war with other powerful nations for territory and control over the Nile. A precious resource that was primarily protected by barriers of deserts and oceans, which also spared Egypt from the worst of war's brutality. Yet even with her riches and natural 'defenders' so to speak, the secret to her prosperity lied within their rulers. Kings who were strong and wise, though not every mortal was fit to be a ruler. There were several who have tried and failed, yet another would rise to save the country from despair. A never ending cycle.

This time...this time history would not be repeated.

Deep beneath the earth and far from the Underworld where his son reigned as its judge, Set had been working on a project. Creating an entirely new race, but nothing at all like the humans Amun-Ra had created centuries ago. This race were a hybrid of both mortal and animal. Stronger, highly intelligent, and in the beginning incredibly difficult to control due to the various degrees of magic used to create them. Through trial and error though, he finally succeeded in creating an army that could march upon Egypt to create destruction, despair. Even fear could used to his own benefit. And now with the previous Pharaoh being murdered under such petty circumstances, everything was falling into place.

He had taken a glimpse into the future and saw how his predecessor would rule over Egypt with a violent temper. His older sister, the high priestess Isis, had been praying to his sibilings for a marriage between them while scorning any other mortal woman who dare look upon the new king. Although the Egyptian court possessed highly skilled administrators who could run the country, including that blasted Imhotep, they would be no match for one factor: Carol. A bright, beautiful woman from the future who would plunge Egypt into chaos with its enemies desperate enough to tear their own countries apart so as to possess 'the daughter of the Nile'. From there, it would only be a matter of time till Set released his army and conquer the world.

But even all the power within the universe could allow Set to have foreseen Egypt's salvation in the form of a foreign priestess.

The god of the desert did not know anything about her, much less uncover her true origin and purpose through other ancient practices of divinity. This either meant Fate itself was intervening, or such secrets were being hidden by a much stronger deity than himself. If there was one thing Set was certain about, it was that the damned goddess of war had taken an interest in this outsider. It was unforgivable. Something had to be done, and quickly before his plans fell apart.

When Set observed the series of events occurring within the Egyptian court through a shallow stoned basin, he actually saw another opportunity arise. If he played his cards correctly, then the country would be too busy fighting the Hittites to discover his army before it was too late.

But watching the banquet in secret, Set saw a new opportunity arise with the possibility of an all-out war with the Hittites, Egypt's strongest competitor for power. If he played his cards right, Egypt would be too busy with a petty war with them to discover his army before it was too late.

His laughter was heard by none other than himself, his eyes surveying the vast terrain that had become the home of his 'children'. Mortals were such amusing little creatures.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** The Time Traveler's Pharaoh **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to thank _Cyrus559_ for her assistance and patience with writing out this chapter, especially since the winter holidays had made the both of us very busy. So without further ado, let the next segment in the series begin :)

* * *

Kagome groaned while an amused Sekhmet stared at her. Although Set's meddling undoubtedly would spell disaster for the people he interacted with, the disguised deity standing beside didn't seem all too worried. "Well, this is a hell of the predicament we're in, isn't it?" Kagome exhaled as she ran a hand through inky tresses. "Any idea how Set is going to tackle his goal of world domination?"

"No, not yet. But rumor has it that he has been breeding demons in secret to build an army of his own."

"Fantastic. Ah, here comes Isis...wearing a smile I am not liking in the least. What is she up to this time?"

Isis was approaching them together with Memphis, clinging to his arm in a passionate manner that reminded Kagome more about a twenty-first century couple rather than someone from the ancient Egyptian royalty. Thankfully or not, the woman's attention seemed to be entirely focused on her brother as she gushed, "Memphis, I've received the most splendid news from the high priest Gupta. He has foretold a prosperous and beautiful marriage that will happen soon! To celebrate, I had Ahri prepare a special treat for our guests but I would like our new priestess to sample them first! Consider it a...late gift of sorts, as it is my own recipe," Isis turned to Ankhesenamun, ebony eyes glittering in the dimly lit court and waved at her loyal servant who came with a basket filled with pastry. "Will you try them?"

Ankhesenamun glanced to the side. Memphis is definitely not going to spoil his sister's good mood in front of the foreign dignitaries. S _o...how should I handle the situation? Any ideas, Sekhmet?_

Despite the unease she felt in the pit of her stomach, The misplaced _miko_ couldn't deny that the scent from the pastry was tantalizing; her sensitive nose could detect the mingled fragrance of both spice and honey. There was no probably a luxury in these days, but a foreboding feeling made her ready to say no thanks and take the risk. But before she knew it, the ancient Egyptian priestess had placed a cake into her hand and dividing the rest among Memphis as well Sekhmet.

"I fear the Greeks, even those bearing gifts." Kagome mumbled, staring suspicious at the pastry in her hand, making the goddess glance questioningly at the time traveler before she hurried to switch her pastry with the one Isis had saved for herself when nobody was looking. Memphis took eagerly a bite and immediately praised his sister for her good taste, the priestess looked happy at her brother's words. She then turned to look at Kagome and Sekhmet with a raised eyebrow.

The concealed wrestler took a huge bite before wolfing the rest of it down without a care in the world. Her complete lack of manners for a 'distinguished' guest, however, were completely ignored by Isis as she fixated her attention onto had her eyes glued on Kagome.

"Well…?" Isis inquired in a low voice.

Ankhesenamun's first bite was tentative, followed by another as the pleasing taste taste washed over her tongue. "Goodness, this pastry is simply delicious, Your Highness," she smiled and swallowed, watching Isis pick up the last one and take a bite herself. "Much praise for the recipe!"

In accordance with Kagome's international studies, sugar wasn't domesticated from the sugar cane for at least another millennia by the people of New Guinea. After it was harvested, it would be spread rapidly throughout India and Southeast Asia. Therefore, Egyptians would want something sweet for their banquet would inquire another source: honey. Ankhesenamun took another bite, savoring the taste with utter delight, completely aware of Isis' attention on her. The kohl-lined princess herself took a ladylike nibble before her fellow clergyman added another compliment, "Your cake is truly outstanding, nothing bad can be said about this one, that's for sure!"

With an impish smile stretched across her lips, pleased with how things seemed to be going, Isis took another bite of her own until...she realized something was...off. She looked at the pastry in hand, then the one that Ankhesenamun was enjoying. A jeweled hand was placed over Isis' mouth as she felt nausea bubble in the pit of her stomach. "P-Please excuse me!" With what little dignity she possessed as Egypt's princess, Isis excused herself for the rest of the evening, leaving a baffled king and a humored goddess in her wake.

Later in the evening and after being assured that the Prime Minister had properly escorted her oracle back to the sanctuary, Sekhmet found herself watching Isis writhing in agony from an open window. Ahri was kneeling beside Isis' bed, a jug of wine next to the royal retainer as she tried to make the priestess as comfortable as possible. Snickering to herself, the war goddess felt satisfied that at **her** priestess was at least able to look after her own wellbeing when no one else could. _At least I know now why Kagome had made the switch with the pastries earlier. It was obvious that Isis would try to outshine anyone who showed an interest in her bother, even to a woman who has no romantic interest in the brat._ She released the grip she had on the window's stone ledge, allowing herself to fall several stories before vanishing in a whirl of sand. _At least my boredom has been alleviated...at least for the time being!_

XTTPx

Laying restless in bed, Isis looked at the ceiling, anger boiling deep in her veins as her mind recalled the events that took place earlier that day. How could she, a respected royal, be duped by some common girl? It caused a feeling greater than anger to boil over and as she tossed and turned in her bed for the umpteenth time, Isis ceased all movement as a voice that wasn't her own spoke out suddenly,

"Good evening my princess!"

Isis jolted up in her bed and stared into the night. "Who is there? Show yourself and beg for mercy or I will call the guards!" she threatened holding up a lamp which barely was able to extinguish the darkness that surrounded her chambers. A soft chuckle vibrated across the area as did the sound of footsteps, causing the priestess to reach for the knife concealed under her pillow. Her tutors had prepared Isis for an assassination attempt on her life. But nothing...nothing could prepare the woman for the frightening sight that had appeared from the shadows.

Appearing before her widened eyes was a tall, broad-shouldered man with the upper half of his body bare. Coiled around his waist was a linen skirt that went down to his knees...was that a tail behind him? Yet the most distinguishing feature of this stranger was his head; it was the shape of an eerie jackal with glowing red orbs staring down at the petrified mortal. "As Egypt's high priestess, you are aware of who I am, are you not?"

When Isis gave him the slightest of nods, the stranger continued. "I am Set, the deity of discord and foreigners, the true punisher of wrongdoers! I have come to you, princess, to share knowledge that will shake the very foundation of Egypt!"

Isis' fear was visible to the deity as he hurriedly passed his message onto the mortal.

"It has come to my knowledge that a foreign conspiracy will try to subdue this great country through an unholy marriage with the king, your beloved brother. As the Pharaoh's sister and his rightful wife, I have turned to you and offer my help to prevent this horrendous fate. My sources have told me that the Hittites' princess, Mitamun, will use magic to seduce your brother to gain access to this country's resources. In the foreseeable future she will destroy the hierarchy of the Egyptian court and allow her barbaric countrymen to take control of the throne! This chain of events cannot be allowed to happen, and it has already began on this very evening! Why else would she sit beside the king as his equal, when it is the birthright for Egyptian nobility, especially the woman who is his true queen? The royal bloodline cannot be polluted by such wickedness. The princess must be stopped, whatever the cost!"

The high priestess felt herself go weak with relief at the words that have reached her ears. Although Egypt has revered her as being the high priestess of the country's divine pantheon, Isis has never been approached by a deity. Until now, she had been under the impression that they were content to remain silent in their dark temples, finding comfort in the incense and offerings laid at their altars. Furthermore, it also meant that she would live to see another day after offending a certain lion-headed goddess.

Exhaling a deep breath to calm herself down, the ill woman respectfully lowered her head to the ethereal being."Oh mighty Set," Isis began. "It is an honor beyond a mortal's worth to be approached by your gracious presence, let alone be informed of such an ominous threat to the kingdom! I will humbly accept your offer and do anything in power to prevent the future of Egypt from being destroyed by our enemies." If she were not stricken with a stomach on the verge of revolt, Isis would have gotten out of her bed and kneeled before him. However, he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"I am pleased to hear to your conviction," Set's voice echoed across the room. "I shall now orchestrate an event that will allow you to discreetly eliminate the princess without alerting the Prime Minister Imhotep or any close retainers of the king. Unfortunately, Memphis has already fallen under the influence of the Hittite woman, so I must remove him for the royal court under the guise of a construction inspection. Fret not, it shall only be for a few days and you will see your beloved afterwards. I am confident the spell will be dissipate by then. Until his return, please your time wisely. Make an example to show our enemies that we will have no mercy towards those who want to take Egypt for their own selfishness! You have warned the Pharaoh, and he chose not to heed your warnings. I will watch over and protect the both of you till this threat is removed, and this country's bleak future brightens. Sleep well, Your Highness."

Set smiled down at the mortal, revealing his terrible fangs to Isis as he slowly retreated from the dim light and become one with the darkness again. She stared at the empty space for a long time until the woman was certain she could no longer feel his presence. Upon extinguishing the lamp, its orange-yellow flame gave Isis an idea how to punish Mitamun for her disrespect towards the royal court. Yes...burning the princess alive would just fine.

The question now was...how to set the trap?

XTTPx

When she had finished her morning lessons with the high priest, Ankhesenamun retreated to her quarters to look out of the window with a forlorn expression. From here she could faintly see the construction of her new temple but seeing such a sight made her heart grow heavy. The misplaced miko had been brought to the palace to entertain the Pharaoh on the pretense that he would not bring harm to Goshen; if she defied him, then the villagers would suffer for her rebellion against the Egyptian crown. Were Sephora and Seichi all right? Have they been able to go through the day, preserving their food rations and stay warm at night since she did not share their hut? The priestess sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

 _Times like this...I wished I had never come to the palace._ Bluebell orbs glanced up at the sky. _But what's done is done. I have to help Sekhmet stop her sibling from taking over the world. Still...I wish I could go check on them more often, just to make sure the Pharaoh is keeping his promise to me_.Kagome blinked, feeling the steady road become bumpier. _Oh, looks like I'm getting closer to Goshen. Guess my stop will be coming up soon. It's almost like taking the city bus again in Cairo._

The time traveler chuckled. Another ten minutes passed before she hopped off of the oxen cart, waving hello to a few passerby who stared at the young woman with raised eyebrows. Kagome adjusted the hood of her cloak and continued to walk towards Goshen, almost skipping in her stride. Around this time of the day, Sephora and Seichi were more than likely still working in the quarry until later in the evening. It wouldn't hurt to surprise them with a clean hut and a small feast after a long day, wouldn't it? Nodding to herself Kagome rolled up the sleeves of her cloak and started to busy herself around the place she had once called 'home'.

But what the priestess did not know was that someone had been aware of her departure from the palace. And the person of interest is currently watching Ankhesenamun work like a commoner with sharp eyes, their lithe form and gold finery concealed by a merchant's cloak. This 'someone'...was none other than Egypt's own ruler Memphis.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The_ _Time_ _Traveler's_ _Pharaoh_ **to** **their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

I would like to profusely thank **Cyrus559** and **LeftNotRight** for all of their hard work and patience with helping me writing out this segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh._ Although 2019 has just started, things in real life just keeps getting busier! What do you, the reader, think of this story so far? Honest impression.

So without further ado, let the dramatic act begin for an eager audience! :)

* * *

Truthfully, Ankhesenamun did not think the king would readily grant her permission to visit Goshen so soon after the banquet. Although she had heard that the riots have calmed down a bit after the council (reluctantly) made a few reformations to the labouring force, the streets of Egypt were still dangerous.

The following day, Kagome found herself sitting on a stone bench watching her new temple being constructed. From the looks of it, Sekhmet's new 'home' will be almost completed. "Knowing him, Memphis will most likely have a few guards escort me to the ...thoughtful as the gesture is, I really don't need any protection. I can handle myself," the time traveler raised a hand towards the bluebell skies, frowning slightly as she contemplated her troubled thoughts. "If anything...I feel like I've gotten lazy after moving here to the palace. All I've been doing is studying in the temple and appeasing the king with my tales. If Isis tries to assassinate me again...will I truly be prepared? Whatever the case, I seriously need to get back to training." Kagome sighed.

Then there was the problem of Sekhmet and the other Egyptian deities. It seemed 'divine' beings in every realm were prone to conflict and dramatics! How was she supposed to assist the lion-headed warmonger in this 'sacred war'? It's true that she may be a holy priestess but Kagome was still fundamentally mortal; but against gods of their tier, she didn't stand a chance against them! In this era she's just a mere storyteller who happened to tick off an undead mummy from the future! What did the pantheon expect her to do? Speak until they've lowered themselves to submission? Absurd!

The woman groaned and rubbed her temples as the thoughts compounded into a constant thrum of pain, a look of displeasure marrying her pale face and making the guards who flanked her glance to one another unsurely. She blinked. Wow, they are here already? The Pharaoh surely worked fast with providing security personnel. I'm impressed and at the same time annoyed. So much for being discreet.

However, if she did not somehow meddle, this land, where she was entertained people with exotic tales, would no doubt perish under the Gods' flared tempers. While the task was no duty of hers, the soul she had cultivated through the trials and tribulations of the Sengoku period, the identity she had fought tooth and nail to preserve, gave Kagome some sort of janky justification to take up arms and help the people she saw around her.

"Oh, what a mess," she huffed, looking again to the sky, tilting her head back and let the sun beat down on her cheeks as she glided down the busy market streets, a shoddy cloak concealing her sun-kissed skin from the locals' curious eyes. As much as it angered her to be involved in the dramatic tendencies of the divine, she couldn't allow her mind to be clouded when she had other things to worry about. Firstly - Ankhesenamun glanced over her shoulder and eyed the man who followed from beneath her dark lashes - she needed to lose her entourage. Having such company in Sephora's home would be rude, restricting and downright uncomfortable for all involved. Now, how to do it?

Ankhesenamun wasn't the mischievous teenager she used to be, running about the Sengoku period in her high school uniform, battling demons and barely making it home in time to attend make-up exams. That, however, didn't mean she completely lost her streak of causing 'mishaps' wherever she went.

Kagome tapped her fingers against her thigh irritably as the merchants of Goshen eyed her small parade of guards unsurely, a small path opening for them as they walked both due to their sheer size and the undisguisable finary which donned them. _Time to trim the numbers a bit._ Inhaling a deep breath, the young woman straightened her spine and cleared her throat before turning to the group, soldiers standing to attention as her bluebell eyes fell upon them.

"You four men," she announced quickly, speed a key ingredient to this ruse. A section stepped forth and stared down at her. "I need you to purchase three things for a ritual. _Mitsuba_ , _shiso_ and _negi_. You know those, yes? Of course you do, go get them for me, they're important. Quickly!"

The men blinked widely as they were bustled off by the young woman, their bulky bodies disappearing into the crowds as they ventured off with a few rapid-fire terms and a prayer. Kagome knew they wouldn't find what she had asked, they were Japanese after all - but it would buy her some time.

One more soldier stood at her side then, face firm and unmoving as he shadowed her every step. He was bulking and strong, the grip on his sword unyielding as he shoved and made way for the priestess. It was when they approached a stall of oxen did Kagome's chance of escape spring upon her and she winced in pre-apology to both man and animal.

Kagome stepped slightly to the side and into the obscurity of the soldier's vision before uprooting a small stone from the hard packed street with the toe of her sandals. She tied at it for a second, infusing an essence into its material, then she kicked it with the side of her foot. The action was less than a nudge, but the build-up of energy which had simmered for the split second was enough to send the stone careening into the herd of oxen and sent the beasts of burden into a riot.

The marketplace burst into chaos as oxen bucked and pulled at their ropes, the trader trying to calm them even as people shouted and ran amuck.

Kagome whispered a sheepish apology before eyeing her guard who attempted to quell the danger and stepped back three times, completely merging into the swarm of humans. She let out a breath and ran with them, following their flow, and then ducked into an alley between huts, her heart fast as a smile of hesitance pinching her lips.

"Still got that touch," she giggled to herself, before looking around and making a noise of recognition as she spotted a familiar warped wall of mud and stone. "Ah! I can make it there soon!"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder once more then pulled a hood over her midnight-dyed tresses and set off through the thin paths, the sound of her chaos fading behind her.

xTTPx

Despite her initial fear and reluctance, the Hittite princess was starting to fall in love with Egypt. Mitamun's mastery of the foreign language was improving with each passing day as she spoke to the servants. They would tell her about their unique customs, how precious the Nile River is to the people, and of course their handsome king. The young woman was terribly aware that the main purpose of her visit was to curry his favor and possibly entice Memphis into a marriage, which in turn would allow their warring countries to finally put any differences aside for the possibility of peace between them. But after having first laid her eyes upon his jeweled robes, Mitamun began to desire for more; to be the Pharaoh's one and only love, though her common sense sneered at such a romantic idea.

To ensure political power, and of course produce an heir, it was not rare for a king to take several wives into his palace with the queen being in charge of his harem. Mitamun knew she would have to turn a blind eye on such a licentious practice one day, but as long as Memphis' loyalty remained only with her, she was would not care who he took to his bed.

During an afternoon where the sun was at its highest peak, Mitamun found herself wandering through the vast courtyard after she had finished writing a letter to her father back in Anatolia. A valiant attempt to ease her boredom when she had already completed her 'lessons' with an ambassador from home, to say the least. When her slippers glided through the area, her eye caught a glimpse of the man who had been recently occupying her thoughts, lounging in the pavilion. There was no doubt that Memphis was resting after spending the entire morning with the royal council, or so that is what her Egyptian maid told her.

Mitamun's heart skipped an extra beat as she walked towards the pavilion. This was it. A chance to spend time with the Pharaoh without his...the somewhat stifling presence of Isis. Although she remained unmarried and completely dedicated to her duties in both the temple as well as the court, the kohl-eyed Egyptian held just as much sway over the kingdom as her younger sibling. Despite the fact that Mitamun did not have the honor to be acquainted with the woman, there was something about Isis that...disturbed the Hittite princess. Mitamun tip-toed the stairs with the elegance of a noble woman, kneeling before the Pharaoh so as to show him the respect he deserved.

"Good day my illustrious majesty, may the gods bless you and your house, your enemies shrink from your power like shadows in the sun…" she began, following the formal formula for greeting the king, but her efforts were only met with an unamused snort from the Pharaoh, followed by a pair of rolling green eyes.

"Just skip it, if you wish to greet me properly it will take you the entire day and I got better things to do than listen to it!" he barked nonchalantly, prompting Mitamun to rise from her position on the marble floor to slide down in a chair next to next to him.

Memphis then tilted his head towards her with an annoyed look on his face; it was then she realized that he must had been relaxing before she came, and did not want to be bothered any further.

"What do you want?" The Pharaoh grunted.

Mitamun felt shocked at the rude greeting she had received after trying to give him a kind one, but she chose to stay optimistic and smiled kindly to him. It wouldn't be a wise move to make his already foul mood even worse. "I am sorry if I interrupted you Your Majesty, but I… I wanted to get to know you better and since you were alone, I thought I could speak with you. This is my first time outside my country, actually it is my first time outside our capital and there is so much I want to know and ask about, especially Egypt which seems so wondrous and rich. You have so many people to work for you and your food is exotic and pleasant and…"

"If you are inclined to be keep bothering with dull questions, then it is Ankhesenamun who should answer them!" Memphis suddenly interrupted, his glare intensifying as he stared at the foreign beauty. "If there is anything about the world you are curious about, she can tell you what it is and can provide a more satisfying answer than I. She seems to know everything,and has even given me a brief description of your country prior to your arrival!" Having said enough, Memphis closed his eyes once more as he muttered softly. Although his tongue moved roguishly, Mitamun was able to understand his words.

The king desired to have his storyteller return soon. Why did she have to go away, of all the days she could have possibly left him alone with nothing to do but satisfy the old crones who made up his royal council.

Disheartened at seeing how Memphis did not want any company, Mitamun was about to excuse herself when an audible gasp echoed across the vicinity around the pavilion, causing both occupants to crane their necks look at its source.

There at the bottom of the pavilion stairs stood Isis in all her splendor, a ghastly expression washed over her lovely face. With jeweled fists clenched, lying on either side of her voluptuous frame, Isis greets the pair and politely asking if she has interrupted anything. Her tone, Mitamun noticed with a shiver, reminded the princess of winter; frigid, and even unfriendly.

"My, my. I was hoping to see my brother though it seems I may have interrupted something!"

Memphis blinked once, then twice before he greeted his older sister with a pleasant smile. Or at least it was how he appeared to Mitamun's curious gaze. His behavior was a stark contrast to the grumpy greeting she received earlier.

"No, you haven't my dear sister. I see you've received a new dress, though I'm afraid it hardly does any justice to the beauty that the gods have blessed you with!"

Mitamun almost choked on her spit. Isis' linen dress was so shear with the necklace almost showing her breasts, there was little left for the imagination of a hot-blooded man such as the Pharaoh. No wonder he hasn't bothered to spare a single glance at her, with how the fabrics of her home country coiled around her body in a conservative manner.

"I heard that you will be travelling to Giza soon to visit the temples. I will be praying for your safe journey."

"Yes, that was… my plan," Isis answered sweetly, completely ignoring Mitamun in favor of answering the king. "It will be a visit to inform the priests down there about the upcoming marriage that our astronomers have divined, then I will be back again by your side as soon as possible. Shall I bring you a few gifts back from Giza? Honey, wine, perhaps some incense?"

"My dear sister, nobody knows my heart like you and I will be glad for any gift you bring."

Mitamun felt her heartstrings begin to tug painfully at being the witness of a loving conversation between Memphis and Isis. The princess had become knowledgeable of Egypt's customs, especially how it was a common practice for the Pharaoh to marry their sibling so as to keep their royal bloodline from being 'tainted'. She didn't want to believe the king would ever consider such a practice...but she was wrong. So, so, wrong.

How could she face her family, her people, the entire kingdom of Anatolia if she returned without succeeding? How could she salvage her dignity, even her pride at this point? Mitamun stood up from her seat, ready to depart from the nauseous scene and completely oblivious to the dark, and furious expression dancing in Isis' eyes.

xTTPx

Isis wanted Mitamun to disappear. To leave Egypt and never return. The Pharaoh's hand in marriage belonged to her and her alone. The gods have already foretold their future, and she will not allow anyone to disrupt a bond that is destined to bring harmony to the kingdom. However…

 _I must control myself_ , she thought, inhaling a deep breath deeply her nostrils and exhaling it slowly. _I dare not show this side of Memphis to him just yet. Set has promised me my brother's love, and I must believe in him. After all, he has chosen me as his oracle, not that blasted storyteller!_

"Sister, have you by chance seen Ankhesenamun lurking around the palace? I would've liked her to least tell us one more tale before you leave. Surely a trip to Goshen would not take so long!" Isis' eyes widened at her brother's question. _No. No he couldn't…could he?!_

It was one thing to fancy a princess, but a commoner with an unknown background and the protection of a bloodthirsty deity? An unforgivable act against Egypt herself!

"...You must be mistaken my dear brother, for it takes three days to reach the quarry." The priestess watched closely as Memphis pulled himself up from the sofa, surprise quickly becoming annoyance.

"What?! No, I refuse to wait that long! Guards! Search the city and bring Ankhesenamun back to the palace immediately!" The Pharaoh barked at the men who stood around the pavilion, immediately carrying out his command like a pair of lap-dogs when another soldier arrived, panting heavily.

"A-A thousand apologies Your Majesty but there is an urgent matter -!"

"What could be more important than the return of Ankhesenamun?!" Memphis bellowed, glaring balefully at the insignificant insect who dared to intrude upon his privacy. The guard flinched, immediately kneeling before the man who was Ra's divine vessel.

"I-It actually concerns the priestess, Pharaoh. She...she is missing. One moment she was escorted through the capital with the entourage you had sent from the kindness of your heart to ensure the safety, and the next she is...gone. Apparently she had asked them to fetch supplies for a ritual of utmost importance -"

"WHAT?!" Memphis's baritone voice boomed across the courtyard. "There was a unit of guards dedicated to the Priestess' safety today! How could they have lost her so easily?! Bring me the leader, now!"

The guard scrambled to do as told and fled the scene, leaving the young king grinding his teeth and breathing audibly through his nostrils, anger thrumming through his skull. How dare she?! The raven-haired male thought.I had been benevolent to that woman, allowed her to make bargains which may resulted in an immediate execution and she dares to run away?! Is she trying to make a fool out of the Pharaoh for her own amusement, or does she not care what happens to those peasants in Goshen anymore?!

His hands curled into fists at his side as a new man hobbled into view, face pale and visibly shaking despite how he so pathetically attempted to conceal how petrified he was. Lost in the throes of his infamous temper, Memphis was completely oblivious to two things: Mitamun was no longer within the pavilion, and Isis was watching him silently.

The high priestess felt her heart shrivelling in her chest once more as her beloved brother berated the guards for losing his 'storyteller' before snarling at a servant to bring him a horse. How dare she? _How dare this...this woman hold so much sway over Memphis that he is willing to tear the city apart because her absence is too much for him to bear!_ Isis turned away, leaving the pavilion with Ahri not too far behind in between the palace pillars, ready to grant whatever wish her heart desired.

Upon seeing Mitamun's small form not too far from her current position, Isis knew immediately she had to take action, now. Glancing to the side she saw two of her guards walk on either side. The priestess whispered under her breath, giving them orders. "Soon my brother," Isis murmured as she watched the machinations of her plan commence. "Soon I will free you from the clutches of that despicable woman and bring you into my arms, where you rightfully belong!"

xTTPx

After she had caused a ruckus in the marketplace, Ankhesenamun was able to snatch a small traveling bag and some bread from a merchant's stall when the aforementioned person had gotten distracted by the growing crowd. She whispered an apology under her breath, making a mental note to pay him back as soon as she could.

"Now I will have to find a way to get out of the city," she mumbled while looking over her shoulder, seeing people running too and fro her scene. "But how to… ah, the docks! That is much faster than by foot and on the river and there shouldn't be as many boats floating around the Nile at this time of the day. Fewer vessels means fewer people will recognize me!" The misplaced mikobeamed, proud of her quick thinking.

The time traveling priestess hurried down to the busy harbor where both passenger, merchant, and cargo ships took turns loading and unloading their goods. Due to the fact that the area was still unfamiliar to the young woman and that she was in a hurry, Ankhesenamun currently did not have the luxury in taking her time to decide what boat she should board. On a whim, and when no one was looking, the raven—haired scholar crept inside a merchant ship. Thankfully it was at least heading in the same direction as the quarry.

Two days passed since she escaped the capital, though the ship's captain had other plans as he shouted orders to his men on the third day. From what Ankhesenamun could decipher, they would be taking a different branch through the Nile delta. As soon as their ship was anchored in a port city and the crew had left it unguarded, Kagome slipped away undetected. When she checked the pockets of the robe she had snatched, she was surprised to see a generous amount of grain inside a worn-out pouch. Ankhesenamun raising an incredulous eyebrow. Definitely unusual but not unwelcome. _I can use this to get more supplies,_ the young woman shoved the item back inside her robe, though this time it was situated much closer to her jeweled dress. _Better ask the locals what's the best route back to Goshen too. Can't get lost when the clock's running against me now, can I?_

Within less than three hours the priestess had gotten what she needed and walked down a rarely used road which would bring her to the northeastern sector of the village. Ankhesenamun released a frustrated groan as she wiped the back of her palm against her sweaty forehead.

"Oh man, why does Egypt has to be so warm?! This kind of heat shouldn't be legal!" The time traveler complained, stubbornly still walking through the baking sun and making occasional stops in her trek to drink water through a flask made from animal hide. Water she had gotten from the Nile, purified through her holy powers when there wasn't a single witness around.

"If I ever are going to do something as stupid as wandering through the desert in the future I'll definitely make sure to make an umbrella for shadow, anachronism or not!" she grunted, once again sweeping away another river of sweat from her face.

An entire day and a half passed in the desert before Ankhesenamun could find any trace of human settlement, though she had initially begun to fear that she had gotten lost along the way. By the time she had reached the outskirts of Goshen it was the middle of the day where most of its impoverished citizens were working in the quarry. The young woman felt an exhausted smile stretch across her face at the thought of seeing Sephora and Seichi again after so long, tired feet just about take a step down a familiar road into the village when an angry, familiar voice shouted her 'name'. A voice that both surprised the miko and proverbially doused a bucket of cold water over her body.

"Halt! Do not go any further Ankhesenamun, that's an order!"

When a pair of widened blue orbs turned around to its source, Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing: the Pharaoh, saddled on a white steed, traveling towards her with an angered expression smeared across his flushed face. _Memphis?! What is he doing here?!_

Deciding that the best course of action was to follow his command Ankhesenamun did not move from her spot until the king jumped off of his horse and marched towards the shell-shocked woman. "What are you doing here? How could be you by yourself in the desert? Where are the guards I appointed to watch over you? What were you thinking, running off like that?!"

The modern priestess gaped. "What I am doing here?" she began, unceremoniously losing the grip she had around her wares. "I am on my way to visit Goshen, as I had your permission to do so! I should be asking what Your Highness is thinking, being all the way out here without protection! You've practically painted a target on yourself for both bandits and spies sent from other countries!"

"I am the Pharaoh, I have the right to know wherever my subjects are at any time!" Memphis bellowed. "You will return to the palace with me immediately!"

The time traveler glared at him. "Look, I know I shouldn't have run off like I did but did you seriously think that your guards wouldn't attract more attention than necessary when traveling to the quarry, a trip that none of your council are even aware of-"

"You dare to question my judgment as the Pharaoh?!" Memphis seethed, emerald orbs locking onto Ankhesenamun's stormy bluebell ones. "After all that I have done for you, out of the goodness of my heart?!

"That's not what I mean, but your actions just now may have already undo all you've done to appease the court, to show that you are a reliable ruler so that your judgement won't be questioned with your hard work!" The raven-haired woman spat. "You told me you don't want to get married right away and without your consent, correct? What will the council think if they hear you took off from the palace to find me just because you were bored?!" Ankhesenamun inhaled through her flared nostrils, trying very hard to keep her temper under control as she continued. "They will think that you are too rebellious, maybe believe you've lost your mind due to the stress of your responsibilities, and come to the conclusion that the only solution to the 'problem' is a bride."

Ankhesenamun wanted Memphis to understand what she was saying, that there were consequences for any action made whether it was with good intentions or an impulsive desire. But judging from the way his emerald orbs darkened, her words did not reach him. He was too blinded by humiliation and anger, as if she committed a heinous act against the Egyptian crown. When she watched the young man raise a jeweled hand up in the air and down towards her face, Ankhesenamun immediately raised her own palm and coiled it around his wrist, halting the Pharaoh from carrying out a deed he might regret later. Keyword here is 'might'.

"Being violent doesn't exactly help you in this situation, Your Highness. If anything it will prove that you aren't able to rule over the kingdom with that temper of yours," Ankhesenamun addressed cooly feeling a tiny fraction of remorse as she tightened her grip on his wrist. Even after being constantly surrounded by danger and possibly being devoured by demons back in the Sengoku Jidai, the time traveler still had an aversion for violence...unless it was absolutely necessary. "So please, calm yourself. Now."

A tense silence fell between the priestess and the Pharaoh till it was sliced by an awkward cough. "Amusing as it is to see this little mortal squirm under your strength, this isn't the time for a lovers' quarrel my dear oracle."

Ankhesenamun looked over Memphis' shoulder and saw none other than Sekhmet in all of her glory as a lion-headed warmonger. "...Not so much of an argument between lovers as it is between a well-meaning advisor and a leader who is too stubborn to listen," The misplaced miko murmured under her breath, ignoring the small bit of heat on her cheeks. "What brings you here, Sekhmet? Has something happened with the Egyptian pantheon or does it concerns matters in the realm of the living?"

The goddess' smirk fell, transfiguring into a grim frown as she suddenly appeared between the two mortals. "It's better if I showed you," Raising a hand in the air, she murmured in an ancient tongue as the sand and wind swirled around them till a glowing orb hovered in her palm. "I can tell you right now that it isn't good."

Ankhesenamun pulled herself away from Memphis, releasing the grip she had on his wrist so as to see what was bothering the deity. In the smoky globe was the Hittite princess, wearing a heartbroken expression as she walked down the hall, or so that is what the raven-haired woman could see. She felt her voice fall into the pit of her stomach as two armed guards appeared behind Mitamun, forcing the delicate woman kneel onto the floor as a third one placed a sack over her head. Ankhesenamun could neither forget the mens' faces nor armor these assailants were wearing.

"These….These are Isis' men, aren't they, Sekhmet?"

"Is there anyone else in the palace who would do something recklessly impulsive as endanger the life of a foreign dignitary for their own agenda?" The warmonger's sarcastic words were more of a statement than a question to her oracle. "You do know that if anything happens to Mitanum before she officially becomes your wife, Memphis, you will be royally screwed. The Hittite empire is not to be taken lightly in terms both of political and military might. It wouldn't even surprise me if Isis gets the brilliant idea to set the king's precious daughter on fire and use her 'actions' as an excuse of showcasing a sacrifice in the pyre, right in front of the Hittite ambassadors who might think it's an animal, just to cover her tracks!" Sekhmet clicked her tongue. "Clever little shrewd, I'll give the woman that much."

Memphis could hardly feel himself breathe as the goddess' words echoed in his mind. Isis. His dearest, saintly sister...would attempt to harm an innocent. No...no, it couldn't be true!

"I...I know you are a divine being, entrusted with the duty to oversee us, your children, from the heavens," The raven-haired king barely heard Sekhmet's snort upon the buzzing of his mind. "But to say that Isis would do such a cruel thing to the Hittite princess, I cannot believe it! Has trouble been brewing within my court?" It had to be an influence from those blasted men. Who else could avert his sister's wise and merciful nature -

"No, you foolish boy," Sekhmet interrupted flatly with an unimpressed frown and flick of her jeweled tail. "These are the actions from your sister, truthful and from the bottom of her blackened heart. Her jealousy is so strong that she will risk a possible peace treaty between this country and Anatolia to ensure that no one else will be yours, both by spiritual and legal means, except for herself. In fact," The warmonger tilted her head nonchalantly towards her human avatar. "Isis has attempted to assassinate your precious storyteller on the day of her inauguration."

The Pharaoh turned to Ankhesenamun in utter disbelief, even a desperate hope that the deity may be lying so as to test his fortitude as a ruler. But his hopes were dashed when the priestess confirmed the goddess' words with a slight nod. "It's true. She came to the temple with a couple of soldiers…"

"Something I don't approve much of, especially when they did not have permission to be there in the first place!" Sekhmet continued with a grunt. "Isis has always been spoiled, but this time she is going too far. You are too weak and inexperienced as a king and warrior to risk a war with the Hittite empire as of yet, a fact Isis is more than happy to ignore as long as she sees their princess as a personal threat. Therefore, I command you Memphis, King of the White and Red crown of Upper and Lower Egypt, to return to the palace immediately and rescue the princess from your sister!"

Because the divine being had given him a request to fulfill in an authoritative tone that could not be ignored, Memphis was given little choice except to swallow his pride so as to not anger Sekhmet any further. His gaze shifted from a stern warrior to the thoughtful Ankhesenamun, remaining silent for several moments before he grunted. "Very well, I shall do as you say, but…."

"But!?" repeated Sekhmet and tilted her head forward and let her piercing yellow eyes bore into his widened emerald ones. The Pharaoh gulped. "Er, how shall we return to where we must go from here? It would take us at least a few hours by foot! How can I confront my sister on such heinous actions?"

The warmonger stared at the shaken king before she released a low growl, raising her hands and intricately weaving them in the air. "I'll leave that you for to figure out, perhaps even my oracle since she seems to be more level-headed than you at this point," Sekhmet hissed, ignoring the indignant squawk from the pesky mortal. "As far as how to return to your palace, leave that to me. In the meantime, I need to do a little investigation on my own. I have an ominous feeling that somebody else is trying to meddle with mortal affairs…."

"Shall I be wary of the Hittite deity as well? Is it possible that this...person of interest may be influencing the pantheons outside of Egypt's borders?" Ankhesenamun politely intervened, making brief eye contact with the deity.

"Not now. I will let you know as soon as I know something. For now, focus on the current task." Then as suddenly as she had done so, Sekhmet's hands stopped moving. "There. The portal is ready."Ankhesenamun blinked once, then twice before she released a low whistle as she observed the visible tear between time and space. She glanced over at the deity. "Teleportation? My, I didn't think you were capable of such a feat!" It was unheard of for Egyptian deities to perform such powerful magic, or so that is what the scholar had initially believed until this very moment.

Sekhmet raised a questionable brow at her oracle, deciding to withhold her curiosity and arrogantly snorted, "Was there ever any doubt?" Glancing to the side, she took great amusement in watching Memphis' face contort in shock as the space in front of them tore itself apart till it was large enough to fit a mortal in it. In this case, there were two. "Walk through this and it will take you to a place right behind the palace. Nobody will see you coming so you can avoid unpleasant questions. Hurry up and walk through it before it disappears!"

Memphis didn't move however, his mouth was hanging open in awe before Ankhesenamun snapped him out of his trance. "Let's go Your Majesty, preferably before you accidentally swallow a flor an Ibis if you don't close your mouth!"

Memphis felt Ankhesenamun's hand firmly coil around his wrist and pull him through the magical portal.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The_ _Time_ _Traveler's_ _Pharaoh_ **to** **their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**

 **Fun Fact: The Egyptians were paid with bear and grain. Silver bars where only for businessmen and coins weren't invented before 600 B.C. and didn't became common in Egypt before the Greek era.**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

A huge shout to _Cyrus559_. who has helped me tremendously with fleshing out the characters in this segment as well as the readers who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter. I have recently lost of a loved one, so I needed to spend some time away from this site and take care of a few matters in the real world. I will try to update more during the summer.

So without further ado, let the show begin! :)

* * *

Ankhesenamun heard Memphis' wondrous gasp as they stepped through the portal, traces of its ancient magic vanishing behind them. Looking around the vicinity, she released that they had been teleported not too far from the palace grounds. In an earlier part of her life, the young priestess would have probably been as starry-eyed as the Pharaoh; but after all she had seen and experienced, it wasn't anything too extraordinary. Taking the role of a responsible adult, Ankhesenamun firmly guided the king through the dusty terrain.

We should hurry and look for your sister as well as the princess. If we're lucky, Isis might be concealing her in a place where we can discreetly get Princess Mitamun to safety without raising any alarms," Ankhesenamun murmured under her breath, shielding her bluebell orbs against the sun's harsh rays with a jeweled hand.

The young king looked less than pleased. "I still cannot believe any of this is true...but I cannot mistrust the goddess' words either," Memphis added, shooting an accusatory glare. His storyteller wholeheartedly returned the facial expression.

"For the record, this is _not_ my fault. Isis may be your sister and Egypt's coveted oracle but at the end of the day, she's still human. Someone who has as many flaws as the next person; you shouldn't allow your familial affection to cloud your judgment, especially since her recent actions may very well cause another war between Anatolia and Egypt! If Isis truly held your best interests in mind, she wouldn't try to kill any and everyone who might be deemed as a threat towards her 'love' for you!" Inhaling a deep breath through her nostrils, Ankhesenamun began marching through the sand with Memphis following close behind.

"Okay...where do you think Isis would hide someone from any prying eyes?"

"I don't know." The young ruler growled. Ankhesenamun felt her left brow twitch.

"All right. What about the soldier's barracks? Is there a dungeon in the palace for anyone who defies your commands?"

"I just told you, I have no idea!" Memphis barked. "She could be in either of those areas."

"So where should we look first? The palace grounds are too large to cover in just a few hours, that's if we're also including the servants' quarters. Someone has to know something. Question is: who should we ask and can we trust their testimony?"

"Then please go ahead and ask!" Furthermore, I demand that you stop speaking to me in that tone! I am the Pharaoh and I demand more respect than this!"

Realizing that the raven-haired male was no longer following her, Ankhesenamun halted in her footsteps as well. But she did not turn around to face him; instead, she spoke out loud so that her words would be carried into the wind and reach him.

"I apologize if my actions seem offensive, Your Majesty. I am merely speaking my thoughts while hoping that you might provide an answer, yet it appears I'm wrong to confine in you. If we cannot find the princess, and things take a turn for the worse...I can promise you that the Hittite king will be anything but polite when he impales your head on a pike for the entire kingdom to see!"

The following silence told the time traveler that the stubborn monarch had considered her words as they continued their journey back to the palace. Upon barely arriving at its stony gates, the pair were approached by three guards.

"My lord and king, Oh mighty Pharaoh of Egypt, we have been so worried, what…" one of the men began, only to be stopped by a gesture from Memphis' hand.

"That's enough, I wish to see my sister immediately! Where is she?" Memphis exclaimed, his curt tone causing the bewildered men to look at each other before one of them bravely answered him.

"The princess has been quite busy in your absence and is constantly followed by her personal guards. She doesn't wish to be disturbed by anyone, especially when she is praying in the temple. To be frank, these frequent visits are...unusual, Your Highness. Right now I believe she may be in her private quarters. She has returned from praying to the gods and doesn't want anyone to disturb her rest."

"Take me to my sister immediately!" Memphis commanded, turning back towards a wide-eyed priestess as he exclaimed, "I will take over from here Ankhesenamun, so go back to your room and let me handle this situation. But if all this turns into being a hoax and the Hittite princess is sitting by a mirror, decorating her face with kohl, I will personally see that somebody shall be held accountable!"

Turning around, Memphis marched towards the palace with his entourage, leaving an irritated Ankhesenamun by herself.

"Next time Sekhmet decides to show up, maybe I'll ask her to teach HIM some civility or at least tone down that inflated ego of his!" The time traveler grumbled, passing the gates and cutting across the courtyard to return to her quarters. "I just hope he'll be able to find the princess before any bad happens to her...if Isis will actually listen to her brother, king or not. I wonder why she would be making frequent visits to the temple? As a priestess she's only required to pray and make an offering to the gods once a day." Her brow furrowed inquisitively.

"Perhaps…I should I take a trip to the temple myself and see what the gods have to offer for me?" Nodding to herself, Ankhesenamun backtracked her steps to the street that would lead her to the capital's main temple and its grand hypostyle halls.

When she arrived at her destination, however, the young woman noticed that something was definitely...it didn't feel right at all.

On either side of the temple's entrance were armored guards, carrying bronze weapons and stern gazes. They definitely hadn't been here prior to Ankhesenamun's departure from the city.

 _Just what on earth is going on here?_

Not whether or not they would allow her inside the temple and quite frankly not giving a damn about her safety, Ankhesenamun calmly approached the temple's main entrance. She was slightly surprised when a pair of spears crossed over before she could continue any further.

Ankhesenamun glanced at the men. "Pardon me, but I wish to make an offering to the gods!"

"By the order of Her Highness, the High Priestess and Future Queen of Egypt, no one is allowed to enter the temple except Lady Isis herself! Be gone wench!" That was the curt reply Ankhesenamun received from the guard on the left.

"I am priestess and servant to the gods as well! How can I appease them -"

"Absolutely not! Leave the premises immediately or will you be forced to leave!" Ankhesenamun almost jumped at the sudden change in his voice but quickly covered this action with her palms raised up, showing a gesture of compliance. "All right, All right, I"ll be on my way. No need to shout in my ear."

When she was far enough from the temple and out of earshot, she mumbled sarcastically under breath, "Well, _that_ definitely wasn't suspicious at all," Azure-dyed orbs glanced around the area as she began walking down a street parallel to the capital's busy boulevard.

 _I could try to go back to the palace and tell Memphis and talk him into convincing the guards to let me inside the temple. But if I do find him and he's interrogating Isis, then the plan will just backfire and she'd tighten the security. Looks like the other option is take a look inside the temple myself without anyone noticing. Normally the temples are closed for the common people, but turn away a priestess? If that doesn't spell 'secret place to hide a princess', then I don't know what does!_

Without even realizing it, Ankhesenamun's tired feet brought her around the temple and into the heart of a haggling bazaar. To her amusement, the scene almost like look it was taken straight out of Scheherazade's _Arabian Nights_ ; the time traveler became so fascinated by the vendor's small huts and shops that she didn't watch where she was going, tripping over a wicker basket. She definitely would have fallen if the raven-haired woman hadn't managed to catch her balance.

"Hey woman! Watch where you are going! Are you trying to ruin my business?!" A man's deep voice shouted.

"I am so sorry, I didn't…." Ankhesenamun muttered, looking up from the ground to see one of the tallest men she had ever seen in her life rise from his spot in the shadows, brandishing a gleaming knife that looked just as nasty as his sun burnt face. "Uh...no need to do that, sir. I'll just put your wares back in the basket and we don't need to resort to violence, okay? See?" Squirming slightly under his scrutinizing gaze she quickly kneeled down and collected the oval-shaped pottery pieces as she promised, but at such a speed that the man didn't get a chance to say another word when she bowed and dashed away.

The priestess released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Whoa. That was too close for comfort. Could've turned into a sticky situation I would've been able to get out of and waste even more time." Leaning against the hot stone wall, she peeked around the corner before she blinked. Her little detour had the young woman back to another side of the temple's outskirts. From here she could still see the ones at the front gates...but it looks like there was a side door, which of course was under surveillance...though these fellows seemed to just as polite as their comrades.

Suddenly her face lit up, a dastardly smile creeping over her lips before she slipped back into the crowded bazaar.

xTTPx

The armored men who stood guard at the side entrance haven't budged a single inch since they were given their orders from Lady Isis to make sure no one came or out of the temple. They have honored their pledge since Ra rose from the Nile, though the pair were soon approached by a robed woman. They scrunch their faces in disgust at the smell of dogshit emitting from her sand-covered cloak. Ugh, peasants. Street rats.

"Why hello there! Have you seen a pretty little woman wanderin' around these parts? I've been looking for her all day, and Mama will be most furious if she doesn't return home immediately~!" She moved her hands around, though her words meant nothing to them.

"Leave, what happens on the streets is none of our concern! We've been given a sacred duty by the gods to protect this temple!"

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I-"

"Leave or else we shall take you to the prison for interfering with our duties!" The woman raised her hands in surrender, looking sheepish even though her face was concealed by a stained veil.

"Of course, my deepest apologies. However, if you see that you are missing something...then do not hesitate to come find me. May Amun-Ra bless your household." With that being said, she disappeared from their sight. One guard scoffed.

"Commoners. Why in the world do they always come to us with their problems, instead of being smart and giving them to the guards. And what did that wench mean by to come to here if something is mis-" He stopped speaking when looked down at his comrade's left hip. His comrade's eyes were also focused on his right hip.

"OUR SWORDS!"

Hearing their outraged cries due to an enchantment she had casted after departing, Ankhesenamun turned around and cheerfully waved her hand at the men. These action caused her 'borrowed' robes from a lovely vendor to reveal two bronze words that were fastened to either side of her hips. She could barely contain her laughter as they began to run after her like a pair of decapitated chickens.

But who said she'd make it easy for the cat to catch the mouse? With a shark-like smirk concealed behind her veil, Ankhesenamun rounded the corner and stuffed the swords inside the basket she'd tripped over almost a half an hour ago. But the best part is since the dagger-wielding man was busy bartering with a haggard woman, his back turned to him and everyone else too busy to be observant, he didn't notice that two weapons have been added to his prized inventory.

Hiding behind another stony compound leading back to the temple, Ankhesenamun quickly removed the sand-colored cloak and revealing the original one she had worn, she concealed her face just when the men passed her not even a second later. They hadn't even noticed her hiding place when they discovered who had taken their swords. With a triumphant yell she heard the bumbling fools confront the potter, allowing the priestess to sprint towards the unguarded entrance and enter the temple just when a loud 'smack' echoed across the bazaar, silencing everything in its vicinity.

Shame she didn't have time to see the fruits of her labor. Then again...she was pretty damned confident the guards wouldn't be back for a while.

xTTPx

Princess Mitamun had never in her life been so frightened and as she was spirited away in the pitch-dark bag, she prayed to every god and goddess she knew for help. She had tried to scream earlier, only to be met with a hard punch that knocked the breath out of her and kept her silent for the rest of the horrendous trip.

Whoever these people or what they wanted from her, the young woman felt like she were being treated like an ordinary sack of grain than a member of Anatolia royalty as the men carried her in their arms **.** But what terrified Mitamun wasn't being unjustly put through such treatment without any explanation: these men were acutely aware of who she was. If being a princess from a foreign country wasn't enough to make these men care at all about her well-being, she was almost certain that the situation would not improve once or if she was released from these vagabonds.

Crystalline tears stung in her eyes and trickled down her face while she wept in silence, her body receiving more and more bruises due to the uncaringly handling of the sack she was trapped in. At one point somebody had thrown her upon a cart and dragged it through the city's bumpy streets. She couldn't see anything but she could hear many voices, speaking in Egypt's native tongue until the journey came to a halt, where she was unloaded and carried unjustly again.

However this time all of the noise vanished from the outside world, and that terrified the young lady more than anything as she knew she would be left alone again with her captors.  
 **  
**"Ommpph, aou!" she squirmed, trying to speak in her native language when the sack suddenly was opened and pulled upside-down such that she fell on her head upon a hard surface. "Stop, what do you mean by this action?! I am a princess, what do you think will happen if my father, the king, and my older brother if they hear about this!"

A small gasp felt her lips when the palm of a hand made contact with her cheek, the force of such violence almost causing the princess to lose her shaky balance. "Silence, you whore! Did I allow you to speak in the oracle of the Egyptian gods in such an uncouth manner?!"

Mitanum's hand instinctively rose to her head to protect her from any more attacks, they never came. Instead, the blindfold was ripped from the princess' face, allowing the platinum blonde to see she was standing in front of her.

"Isis!?" she moaned. "Why? W-why are you doing this? I have nothing wrong-"

"Enough!" replied the beautiful kohl-eyed priestess in a voice that sent shivers down Mitamun's spine. "Silence her tongue and blind her eyes! I do not want her to get any ideas about escaping. This vile creature has caused enough damage on my dear brother, but she shall taint him no longer!"

"But I have never…!" Mitamun chortled with teary eyes, unable to believe the woman she has come to regard as a beloved sister would do such a horrible thing to her. Unfortunately, the Anatolian princess only received another slap from Memphis' older sibling.

Isis turned her back on the fragile woman as she gave additional orders to her guards, "The king is visiting the delta villages and won't be back for a while, but when he does, he will finally be free from her spells. In a few days I shall make an example out of her and show the city just what happens those who cross the path between me and my brother!"

Mitamun could not speak, unable to comprehend the sight she was witnessing. Isis...had the sisterly kindness she had displayed upon arriving at the palace...it was all a lie? A mask to hide who she truly was? She screamed as the guards pinned her battered body to the marble floor, rope coiling around her arms and legs. But no one paid no heed to her pleas for mercy as one of the men fastened a cloth around her mouth. The Hittite woman whimpered, feeling herself being hoisted into the air again.

"W...What will happen to me?" Her meek question bounced off of the walls and almost blended into the sound of sandals stomping through the facility. Mitamun thought she wouldn't be given an answer until a rough voice tickled her ear, startling the young woman.

"You are going to be burned in a public display so that everyone can see that foreign criminals will not be tolerated, even if you barbaric Hyksos call yourself royalty **.** When the High Priestess proclaims that her actions are for the greater good of Egypt, to get rid of you vermin, then it shall be done!" He grunted, continuing to walk down the hall.

Realizing that there was truly no escape from this wretched place, Mitamun wept.

xTTPx

It was fortunate that the temple's layout had become familiar to a certain blue-eyed priestess as she ducked behind corners, keeping an eye and ear out for armed guards. Although she had not come across any dangerous individuals, though the lack of soldiers only heightened her suspicion that something was definitely not right. There weren't even any clergymen who were widely known for their zealous devotion to the Egyptian pantheon! Ankhesenamun treadly lightly on the hieroglyph decorated corridor as she inspected each room. Thanks to the lessons she had received from the priests, the time traveler knew what characters were written on the walls.

Even at this moment, she could almost feel the questioning gazes of the painted gazes upon her form. Sekhmet's oracle sighed heavily under her breath. "Would it be too much trouble to ask for guidance so I can find a princess and prevent a war from ravaging this country?" But they didn't answer the priestess, deciding to remain silent.

 _Let's see...the security is non-existent except outside of the temple. So if I were a power-hungry seer with a brother complex, where I would hide a potential threat to my crown and stealing my one true love? A place where I'd only know so that they wouldn't be accidentally discovered by someone or be able to escape to the outside world?_ Ankhesenamun mused, pushing a stone door open just to be assaulted by the stench of death. The raven-haired woman gagged, raising a hand over her mouth as she casted her gaze upon the source.

Dead animals. Sacrifices gathered to be offered to the gods.

"Ugh. If I were a deity and had something like that being placed on my altar, I would be seriously offended!" Ankhesenamun slammed the door again and continued her search. _Come on think, think...wait a minute! What about the treasury?! In ancient times, it was the most secure room of any temple!_ She immediately set on a mental course for the cellar, where the vault would be located. Its stairs were located at the far end of the structure, though thankfully the time traveler did not have any trouble reaching them.

However, the trouble began as she started to descend downwards, every inch covered in inky darkness with every torch being extinguished. The misplaced _miko_ took comforted in the thought that as long as she didn't see anything, she wouldn't be seen either despite the difficulty in maneuvering around. _I shouldn't have watched The Mummy trilogy if I knew things would turn out like this!_ Crocodile tears began to trickle down Kagome's face.

She eventually made it to the treasury vault, realizing with relief that she had indeed come to the right place as soon as her hands made contact with a cold, bronze-clad door. Inhaling a deep breath, Ankhesenamun pressed her ear against it to listen for any sounds. And by the gods, the priestess did hear something: faint, feminine weeping. She pulled away from the door and tapped her knuckles against it. "Hello? Hello, is someone in there?" Ankhesenamun remained silent as the sound came to a sudden halt, a hoarse voice hesitantly replying. "W-Who is there?"

"It is I, Kago-I mean, Ankhesenamun!" The young woman quickly corrected herself. "Are you alone?"

"Y-Yes. B-But how did you know I was here?"

"Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here! Just...gotta...get...this...door...open!" Kagome released a low grunt as she tried to pull and push the door, yet it wouldn't open. Crap. It was locked. "Okay, that didn't work. All right, since no one around is gonna be nice and just hand over the key...I'll have try using _that_."

Placing both of her hands in the middle of the door, Ankhesenamun closed her eyes and began to call upon her spiritual powers. Within a few moments, they were channeled into her hands as a bright pink light before the priestess pushed the energy into the door. She did not stop until it glowed a bluish hue. Kagome only had a moment to marvel at her handiwork before the tell-tale sound of an opening lock reached her ears, informing the young woman that her attempt had been successful. The ethereal glow began to fade as soon as she stopped pouring magic into the door. However, it would be worth knowing that the Anatolia princess was alive; bruised, possibly tied up, but still breathing.

"How did you do that?" came a surprised voice from the dark.

"I learned this neat little trick when my brother tried to hide in his room from me. As for how...let's just say I might have more powers than the average priestess. But enough about that. Can you stand, Your Highness?"

"I am afraid I can't. I am bound by my hands and legs, they even gagged me but I was able got the disgusting cloth out of my mouth a little while ago. Do you think you can free me?"

"I will." Following the princess' voice in the dark Ankhesenamun was able to find her. But when the time traveler tried to loosen the ropes, they couldn't come off due to the lack of light in the vault. "Your Majesty, I'll need to try something else to get rid of your restraints so just...don't scream if my next trick frightens you, all right?"

"V-Very well. I..I'll try. I think after all I've seen today...I don't anything will faze me anymore."

Smiling sadly, Kagome manifested her powers once more. Though this time, they took the form of five bluebell-colored orbs resting on her fingertips. The priestess allowed them to grow slightly in size until their ethereal glow illuminated the entire room. Instead hearing a petrified shriek from Mitamun, whispered fascination left her lips.

"Wow! This...it's beautiful!" Her orbs widened even further as she watched the oracle released the balls into the air, allowing them to hover.

"As lovely as they are, they won't shine for long, so we'll need to hurry and get out of here." With that being said, the misplaced _miko_ was able to peel off the ropes from the princess and gently hoisted her up from the ground.

"But Ankhesenamun, where shall we go and what shall we do when they discover that I have escaped?" Mitanum asked when she tried to keep her balance on shaky legs. Ankhesenamun hummed.

"Good question. Knowing Isis, I'll probably be the first person Isis will suspect when word gets out. I'll be more than likely be on her radar until I can think of an excuse to throw her off." The Anatolia princess looked absolutely befuddled.

"Um...what is a 'radar', Ankhesenamun?"

"Never mind. I think I know something that may work as a diversion. You're already covered in bruises, so I doubt they notice if something is off with their prisoner." Kagome murmured, though her reply only confused the princess even more. When she shared a glance with Mitamun, the raven-haired woman smiled reassuringly.

"Your Highness, please pull out a strand of your hair and wait here for me. I will be back within a few moments!" The priestess peeked out of the door, looking left and right before she ran out of the vault, leaving the princess alone with the hovering spheres.

"Phew, this is awful!" Kagome exclaimed when she walked through the door, carrying the rotting carcass of an unidentifiable animal back to the treasury and unceremoniously dumped on the floor near the frightened foreigner. Ignoring the princess' small squeak, Ankhesenamun crouched onto the floor and pulled out an empty sheet of papyrus from her robes, followed by...a vial, a brush and an... inkstone?

"What are you going to do with this?" The Hittite princess asked as she watched Ankhesenamun remove the rubber stopper, quickly pouring a clear liquid on the surface of the obsidian slab.  
 **  
**"Wait and see!" Kagome answered with a grin, rubbing the liquid until a black puddle appeared. Grabbing the brush, she began to scribble the characters of her mother tongue onto the papyrus before closing it with the single strand of platinum blonde hair inside. The princess followed with fearful, curious eyes as Ankhesenamun placed the paper on the carcass and began chanting a spell.

It seemed like whatever Sekhmet's oracle was doing, it was taking a lot of energy out of the blue-eyed woman. There were beads of sweat trickling down in her brow as a grizzly transformation took place in the treasury. The animal's rotting flesh began to glow and slowly take on a humanoid form; after a while, a seemingly living and breathing copy of the princess appeared before the women.

The trueborn member of Anatolia royalty gasped, clasping a ringed palm over her mouth as she came to face to face with this...this look-a-like! "By the thousand gods! What sort of magic is this?!"

"This is called a _shikigami_. Think of it as...a golem that alchemists use, or even a doll. With just enough magic I can dictate how it behaves on the papyrus, even it look exactly like another person with a piece of them. In your case, it'll be the hair strand you've given me. It should be able to pose as your replacement without raising any questions from the guards or even Isis herself. I've heard that she has planned to offer you as a sacrifice via being burnt. The spell on the _shikigami_ will cancel out once it's damaged; if we're lucky, nobody will notice that the Anatolia princess on the pyre is actually an animal carcass. Let's tie her up and put her in your place before somebody comes back here to check on you, shall we?"

It didn't take the two women very long to arrange the new prisoner until it resembled the old one. After the task had been completed, Ankhesenamun extinguished her spheres and concealed Mitamun's tattered gown with her sand-colored robe. Leading the princess outside of the dungeon and through the side-entrance, the priestess concealed a sadistic bark that threatened to leave her mouth. It looked like the guards still haven't returned to their assigned post. Unfortunately for them but very lucky for them!

Swaying her head from left to right, Ankhesenamun mentally confirmed that the coast was clear and led the princess across the darkening sands of Egypt.

They would return to the compound and into the priestess' private apartment to treat the princess' wounds and grab a few items before taking Mitamun to Goshen. If she was taken to the slave village and heal there under Sephora's careful gaze, the noblewoman would be safe until Ankhesenamun could secure a route for Mitamun to safely return home.

At least...as long as Memphis didn't screw anything up.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The_ _Time_ _Traveler's_ _Pharaoh_ **to** **their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**

 **Fun Facts** :

 _1) The word "barbarian" is a Greek invention, the Egyptians would most likely call foreigners for **Hyksos** which means **King shepherd** and is meant as a degrading term for an uncivilized people (which in their eyes was everyone not Egyptian)._

 _2) In ancient Egypt, banks didn't exist, but the temples held much of the similar functions and kept both tax revenues and other valuables._

 _3)The Hittites had many gods and referred to them as "thousand gods," although with a few exceptions, most of them are no more than single names today._


	20. Chapter Eighteen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Inuyasha** and **Ouke no Monshou** that rightfully belong to its owners Rumiko Takahashi and Chieko Hosokawa.

I'd like to profusely thank _Cyrus559_ for being an awesome co-writer and for been patient with me as we worked on this chapter together while I was on vacation with the family, you are awesome! I'd like to also thank the readers who have read and provided invaluable feedback on the previous segment, I truly hope that today/tonight's episode is worth the wait.

So without further ado, let the show begin :)

* * *

The following morning Isis remained oblivious to the events of the outside world as she languished in the palace with a faithful Ari by her side. It won't be long not until that vile Anatolian temptress shall be punished. _Memphis shall be none the wiser of what has happened during his absence, and I will shall rule beside him as Queen. The gods have predicted it so, and Set has promised it will be done!_ A smile stretched across her pained lips at the idea of keeping her little brother all to herself. Just when the priestess had plucked a ripened date from a nearby clay bowl, the doors slammed opened.

"SISTER!"

The raven-haired woman released a small gasp, feeling her heart skip a beat as she heard the doors to her chambers were slammed open, followed by a familiar voice reaching her ears. _Brother! There is no one else who is so fierce in his mannerisms, let alone be allowed to so freely enter my sanctuary! But...he has returned to the palace early. Has something happened in the quarry?_ Isis blinked before she shook her head. _No matter. The 'problem' has been dealt with._ She then turned to Ari, who looked just as surprised as her mistress upon hearing jeweled sandals trample down a flight of stone stairs.

"Leave us Ari. I would like to privately speak with the king. Perhaps I can...assist with whatever is ailing him." The handmaiden nodded and disappeared from the room without saying another word, skillfully blending into the shadows just as Memphis appeared in his masculine glory.

Isis smiled, rising from her golden chair as she raised her arms so as to welcome the Pharaoh with a loving embrace. "Brother, welcome back -"

"Where is she?!"

The beautiful woman blinked. "Whom do you speak of, my king?" Isis watched her dearest sibling stiffen before he growled under his breath like a wild animal. "The Anatolia princess, sister. Where is she?"

Isis raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I am aware of our guests' every move, when the gods need me to pass their words to the people?" She replied coolly, raising a jeweled hand to caress Memphis' reddened cheek. "You must exhausted from your duties and the excruciating heat. Perhaps you should rest -" Isis jolted as her brothers' warm hand coiled around her wrist.

She may very well have fainted on the spot, hadn't the current circumstances been...unusual.

"If that were true, then why would Sekhmet come to me in a vision, warning Amun-Ra's earthy vessel about the princess' safety and how if something were to happen to her, it would compromise the kingdom? I swear, Isis -"

"What do you swear, my brother? To protect the woman who may threaten our home and cast me out, who has been by your side from the very beginning?" The warmth in Isis' voice became icy as the tension between the two siblings rose. "I am your rightful partner in this realm, and in the afterlife! We are meant to be together!" The priestess pulled herself away from Memphis, turning her back to him. "However, if you dare to dishonor our pledge to the pantheon by forging a bond with the enemy...I shall secede from the kingdom, and never speak to you again!"

She was aware that proposing to split Egypt's power in half would cripple the power within the country, even allow it to be a more prominent target for the neighboring nations, but Isis knew him. If her brother is truly the king that he is slowly becoming, he would chose the security of the nation over a love affair with foreign scum. Especially since she controlled Lower Egypt from its capital Giza, as per their late father's request.

However, the reaction Isis had hoped to see was the exact opposite. Instead of receiving praise for her wisdom, he was taken aback by the high priestess' words.

"Anatolia...as an enemy? Seceding Lower Egypt from Upper Egypt?" Memphis repeated, as if the raven-haired male did not hear what his older sibling just said. "Sister, I love you dearly, there is no doubt in my affection for you. But you have absolutely no right to commit such a heinous act. I am the Pharaoh, and I am the one who rules over Egypt. Where you have come up with such ridiculous ideas? Have you forgotten that kings would take several wives since time immemorial, so as to secure an heir? Who is to say that I cannot follow tradition because you say it cannot be allowed? And this...this talk about dishonoring a pledge with Anatolia? Do you not realize that if I were act upon it, then their king will declare war upon us? Anatolia is nothing like the barbarian Nubian, they are a formidable opponent whose might we cannot underestimate! Mitamun hasn't... hasn't done anything to hurt me or anyone else. She can speak fragmented sentences in our language! This vision of yours must be the product of a bad dream, because I have talked to the goddess of war herself. If Egypt was to become involved in another conflict with a rivaling nation, it shall bring disaster to us all! How can you be blind to this, when you are a conduit between the divine and the mortal realms?!"

The youthful monarch gritted his teeth. "If you won't tell me where the princess is, sister, I shall tear the palace apart once more until she is alive and unharmed!" He turned on his heel, marching towards the doors when two guards suddenly appeared in front of them. The Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "Move." They did not heed his command, allowing the boiling blood in his veins to become even hotter with anger. "Stand aside and let me pass. Your king commands it!"

But the armored men did not move from their post. The raven-haired male swiveled his head back to address Isis when another guard appeared from behind, restraining the Pharaoh with his bulky arms. Memphis glared at his sister, eyes darkening with disbelieved outrage.

"I AM THE KING! I AM THE KING, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! ENOUGH! LET ME GO! ORDER THESE MEN TO RELEASE ME, SISTER! SISTER! **ISIS**!"

The high priestess watched with saddened eyes as her trusted men hauled Memphis out of her chambers and into an area where he could be safely hidden away, yet no one would ever know nor think to look. Raising a hand over her jeweled breast she whispered, "What I am doing is for your own good, brother. When this is all over...I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me. To keep evil away from our kingdom, our happiness, I will use any means necessary. Even risk the wrath of a 'god' once I've destroyed her temple and her precious heretic! Be aware Ankhesenamun, your days are numbered!"

XxTTPxX

It was a frightening sight to behold. Even though undeclared wars, famine, and illness have long been accepted by the Egyptians as a way of life...nothing could prepare the citizens for such a notorious ceremony. The nobility and street rats alike gathered round the high priestess' temple, unknowingly allowing the square to be filled to the brim around an elevated platform. Positioned on the platform were wooden logs, criss-crossed and surrounding a pole were a terrified woman bound to with thick rope. Some recognized her despite the bruises she received and others did not. Regardless, there was no escape for Princess Mitamun. Her legs shook uncontrollably, her heart hammed against her chest, and beads of sweat gathered at her forehead before they trailed down to her trembling lips.

She wanted to escape. She had leave this horrifying place while words of spite and deceit fell from Isis' mouth, even when moving had now proven itself to be impossible.

XxTTPxX

She shouldn't have come here. Why did she want to be here, be so stubborn with the person who had saved her life from a treacherous fate? Oh...yes. She had to know. The hailed beauty of the Anatolian empire did not want to believe Isis was truly such a cruel woman, to see firsthand if the high priestess would actually go through with this scheme because she believed the Pharaoh's love belonged to her and to her alone. Yet here she was, cowering behind a merchant's vendor from a safe distance as she listened to the raven-haired Egyptian. She witnessed the Anatolian ambassadors being forced to bend at the knee by the guards, witnessing the downfall of their princess. Or so that is what everyone is being led to believe at this very moment.

No one knew the truth. No one knew except herself, and the cloaked figure who stood at her side.

Mitamun felt her stomach churn as Isis approached the platform with a burning torch and lit the pyre, wearing a conceited smirk whilst performing the 'cleansing' ritual. The person who was screaming, the person who looked exactly like her...it was already dead. She knew this. She had witnessed Ankhesenamun's sorcery first hand, and yet...

Mitamun almost jumped out upon feeling a hand being placed upon her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ankhesenamun staring at her with a reassured, saddened smile. "Don't worry, you are safe with me," the blue-eyed storyteller leaned forward and whispered softly to the princess amidst the crowd's thunderous applause. "You don't have to look at this, you know. Even though it's just a doll, you shouldn't force yourself to witness such violence if you aren't accustomed to it." Hearing such kind words caused the platinum-blonde to lower her head in shame before tentatively raising a bandaged hand, one that had been stripped of jewelry and replaced with scratches and bruises, and covered her savior's warm one.

However, the princess' grip tightened as she listened to the heart wrenching screams and cries for mercy which echoed across the courtyard. The woman being burnt on the pyre wasn't real. It was just a look-alike conjured by magic. If it had not been for this oracle, this strange woman showed neither fear nor condemnation towards king and gods...no, do not think about it. There was no use in doing so.

"We need to leave, Your Highness, before someone sees us. Are you ready to make the journey to the safe haven?"

Inhaling a shaky breath Mitamun locked eyes with Ankhesenamun and nodded. She was alive. She would find her way back to her kingdom and family, whatever the cost. But above all else, she would not allow the sacrifice of this storyteller be in vain. Anatolia always repaid a debt.

XxTTPxX

From the window in the temple above the square, many conflicted feelings and thoughts boiled inside Memphis' veins, yet the most prominent emotion was betrayal. The burning anguish of being forced to acknowledge his sister's atrocious deeds, to realize the consequences of turning an ignorant ear away from Sekhmet's noble counsel and her chosen oracle. Because of his arrogance, his recklessness to confront Isis about Mitamun's whereabouts, the life of an innocent girl was being extinguished by the white-hot flames of the pyre before his very eyes.

And with the Anatolian ambassadors witnessing the death of their princess, the king would not hesitate to declare war on Egypt once the news reached his ear. Just as Ankhesenamun had warned the Pharaoh before he stormed off towards the palace. Memphis ran his hands through inky tresses, the signs of his distress oblivious or blissfully ignored by the men Isis had trusted to look after her 'beloved'.

"Oh Ankhesenamun...Sekhmet, what have I done!" the king sobbed. He had never been bothered by the agonizing screams of those who were tortured for crimes against Egypt's living god. But now...now Memphis found himself suddenly wanting to cut off his ears just so he could not hear such a horrific sound no longer. _Stop it...please stop it!_ Memphis closed his eyes. For some reason the thoughts of his storyteller began to drift back into his mind. The woman had boldly defied him when he did or said something she did not like. The slave who had saved his life and somehow began to secretly teach him how to be both a respectable adult and a king.

His transformation was far from being completed but it was enough for Memphis to now realize that Ankhesenamun meant more to him than he had dared to think before when he first brought her to the capital five months ago. The astronomers and the high priest Gupta have declared that he would marry Isis and carry on the royal bloodline as tradition dictated at the banquet. But is that truly the gods' wish, or was it another lie conjured by his deceitful sibling?

XxTTPxX

To say that Imhotep, Minue, and the rest of Egypt's noble court were pleased at the grotesque display they are being forced to witness would be a lie. The high priestess' act of impiety distressed them; to think that their conduit to the gods, an educated woman full of grace and pious virtue, would have the audacity to do something like this! What can they do? What _should_ they do?! Moreover, _where_ was the Pharaoh?!

XxTTPxX

Unseen by the panicking humans, Sekhmet shook her head as she averted her gaze away from them and towards the narrow street where the lion-headed goddess had seen a certain pair witness the 'execution' of the Anatolian princess. The bloodthirsty deity has lived a very long life and seen many interesting things occur within the mortal plane. Today, though, Sekhmet did not know if she should be impressed by her oracle's ability to cast a spell which could reanimate an animal carcass or how brave the women were to linger around the temple to watch the show when they could still be captured by guards.

Still, things were about to get terribly interesting from here on out!

Sekhmet's grin widened in utter amusement. Before the sun would set today, the Anatolian ambassadors (along with their pompous, stick-in-the-mud 'divine protector' who was watching the show too with a disapproving frown) would depart from the kingdom on donkeys and deliver a clear message to their king as well as their heretic pantheon. However, what they didn't know is that their princess is very much alive and will be safe as long as she is with Ankhesenamun. Furthermore, no one would realize the switch, not even the observant Isis.

Too bad. She had been really forward to receiving an offering burnt at the stake, it's been too long since she's had one. Sekhmet chuckled. S _till, I can always bug Ankhensemaun for something else since she's made it very clear on her opinion on any sort of blood sacrifice! But first I need to make sure those two make it to Goshen safely. I trust my oracle, though I don't know what the wheels of Fate have in store for this country._ With a flick of her jeweled claw, the goddess of war and healing disappeared without a trace.

XxTTPxX

Given to how often she had been sneaking out of the palace due to certain circumstances, Ankhesenamun was not surprised that the arrival to Goshen came swiftly. It also helped to know that the Anatolian princess would rather remain anonymous and by the priestess' side than take another risk of being caught again to satisfy her curiosity. Bluebell orbs darted around the darkened quarry, left from right thrice before the time traveler released a soft sigh. She turned to Mitamun.

"All right. Let's go. We should be there soon. Just keep your head down, okay?"

The platinum-blonde looked at her strange companion for a moment till she responded with a weak nod. Goodness...she was so tired. It had been quite a harrowing day, and yet...

Ankhesenamun smiled sympathetically. While she had been kidnapped and cursed by Naraku or other demons who had possessed the Shikon shards, the time traveling priestess was fortunate to have friends who had been there until the conclusion of the Final Battle. People she could rely on in an era filled with conflict and violence. Shaking her head, the young woman gently took Mitamun's hand into her own as they walked across the dusty road.

Together they weaved through the streets of the quarry until their aching feet were brought to a small hut. Mitamun watched Ankhesenamun tentatively knock on the wooden door once, then twice. Anticipated silence fell upon the two women before the door opened, revealing a cloaked Egyptian with noticeable rings under her eyes. Yet when the stranger's frightened gaze fell onto the priestess, they...brightened?

"Ankhesenamun! By the gods, why are you here at such a late hour? Please, come in before the guards come back!" She whispered harshly, ushering them out of the darkness and into the warmth of her little hut. Ankhesenamun gave a small grin of her own.

"It's good to see you as well, Sephora. Where is-"

"Ankhesenamun! You're back! Will you be staying over for dinner?" Sephora was cut off by the enthusiastic cry of a young boy who had been sitting near the oven, standing up to greet the priestess with a hug. "I just put some bread in the oven, so it'll be a little while before it's ready, but I've got enough ale for the three- oh, who is this? Is this a new friend?" He peeked over Ankhensenamun's side, giving the newcomer a toothy grin.

Remaining on a thick branch she hide in the shadows, waiting until the guard were out of sight. Then she jumped of the branch and pushed herself of the wall, as soon as she was close enough. Due to the momentum of her jump she remained a bit longer airborne than normal. Kagome feel like she was flying.

Sand still warm from the afternoon sun muffled her impact and she was free from the palace's scented. In a few hours, when Ra's eye would rise.

"My friend here is the reason for me not being able to visit again...as well as the reason why I've come back here for yet another visit," Ankhesenamun replied cryptically, earning a raised brow from Sephora as she shifted her gaze to the cloaked woman. "You're among friends here, no need to be scared. You can raise your head."

Upon hearing the priestess' words, Mitamun swallowed the lump in her throat and did so. Upon looking at the mother and son though, a collective gasp came from their lips at seeing her ethereal beauty.

"She's lovely!" Seichi gasped.

His mother readily agreed with him and welcomed the stranger into her home once introductions were made. "A friend of Ankhesenamun is a friend of mine! Though...I must confess, why have you two here in the middle of the night? It's dangerous, you could have been captured by guards!" Sephora narrowed her kohl-colored eyes ever so slightly. "Ankhesenamun...what exactly is going on here?"

Mitamun briefly glanced back at the raven-haired priestess, who in turn gave an approving nod. Prior to secretly traveling to Goshen from the palace Ankhesenamun had not only treated the princess' injuries with great care, the strange oracle asked the Hittite princess to remove her jewelry. At first, Mitamun was offended to strip away what remained of her country's pride in crafting such finieries and refused until Ankhesenamun explained her reasoning: if they were to travel through the kingdom unnoticed, then the princess had to blend in with the Egyptian crowd as much as possible. Furthermore, a greedy thief would take any opportunity to steal from the princess if her pearl earrings or ruby necklace once his eyes fell upon them. Isis also had many spies in the streets, so they could not take the risk of being caught before Ankhesenamun's grand plan could come to fruition. Not wanting to be captured or confined in the vault again, Mitamun swallowed her pride and reluctantly heeded to the priestess' request.

Looking at the confused pair, Mitamun slowly revealed her true identity to them. The only daughter to the King of the Hittite Empire. The one who had supposedly died today.

Sephora gasped. "No...no it cannot be!" She turned her widened eyes to Ankhesenamun, to see if this was some kind of cruel joke. But the storyteller's grave expression did not any indication that her companion's words were untrue.

Mitamun smiled weakly. "That is correct, ma'am," The Anatolian princess slowly approached the surprised slaves so as not startle them. "I had come to this country on a diplomatic visit. I even hoped to secure a marriage between myself and the Pharaoh. But the high priestess Isis did not want approve and had me imprisoned. If Ankhesenamun had not rescued me, then I surely would have died."

"By the gods," Sephora whispered shakily under her breath as she and her son's faces turned pale. "T-Then Ankhesenamun, what you are asking me is to-"

"I know. What I am asking is dangerous, and it could even be considered treason against the Egyptian crown in Isis' eyes. But if you do this and all goes well, then you'd be able to save this country from being dragged into another war! So please..." The misplaced _miko_ kneeled before the mother and son, laying her jeweled hands flat with the neck exposed and her forehead was pressed against the muddy floor. "Until Mitamun is healed enough to travel back to Anatolia, please look after her while I find a safe route for us to travel to her kingdom."

This position was known as _dogeza_ ; while it is a foreign concept to the three individuals who were openly gaping at the priestess, Kagome was keenly aware of her actions. These people had saved her life upon arriving in this ancient era and all she had done is keep putting their lives in danger. If they refused to house the princess, she would understand. Perhaps she'll have to counsel Sekhmet after -

"Please get up Ankhensenamun! You shan't prostate yourself before us! You are - M-Mitamun?! What are you- Y-you do not need to bow to us! Please, rise your heads, both of you!"

"I will bow as I need to. Ankhesenamun is risking her life, her status, to protect mine, and I can see why she is asking you to look after me. Please...allow me to stay here till I'm ready to return home and ease tensions. I miss my family, and I am the only one who can quell my father's ferocious temper. Not even my brother, who is intelligent and a gentleman, cannot dissuade my father once he has made a decision."

Sephora all but yanked the silver-haired woman off of the ground, followed by the slightly stunned priestess. "Be that as it may, you shan't do such a thing! We do not deserve your kind words, my Lady," Sighing softly, she looked at the two guests with a defeated grin. "All right...you may stay here. But you must remain out of sight as there isn't a guard here who will not hesitate to make you his wife once he catches a glimpse of your beauty. It would be best if you looked after the hut while Seichi and I work in the quarry during the day. Is that acceptable, Ankhesenamun? My Lady?" Sephora said.

The time traveler couldn't stop the wide smile across her face, releasing a small giggle as she tightly embraced the woman who had become dear to her. "That's more than I could ever ask for. Thank you...thank you so much!"

Mitamun nodded. "Of course, I have every intention of helping over the duration of my stay here but...I must confess that I have...little experience in managing a household."

"I can work with that. I've no doubt that you will catch onto the tasks quickly." Sephora turned to the Pharaoh's favored storyteller. "Will you be staying for a little longer?"

"I-"

"Please! At least join us for dinner?" Seichi pleaded. "It's been so long since your last visit and I miss your stories as much as I miss your cooking!" The misplaced miko casted an amused smirk at the young boy.

" _Just_ my stories and cooking?"

"I can't bake the bread as well as you can-!"

"Now, now, you are improving Seichi, you just need a little more practice. Besides, that's not how we behave in the presence of a guest, remember?" Sephora chided though her scolding was half-hearted as seeing such a sight brought back simpler times, when it was just the three of them living in the quarry. However...things have changed. For better or worse, she did not know. Sephora turned to Mitamun. "Come, have a seat on the mat. I'm sure our supper is not as sumptuous as the dishes that are made in the palace...but I hope they will satisfy your hunger."

Mitamun blinked once, then twice before she smiled shyly. "I'm sure it will."

Yet as the evening continued quietly, breaking bread and sharing embarrassing stories without any regard to the world outside of the tiny hut, the words that the priestess had said to her earlier today bothered the Anatolian princess. She glanced at the side pocket of her tattered cloak. Inside was a piece of leather, large enough to coil around her wrist, stitched with strange symbols like the ones Ankhesenamun had written on the paper doll in the vault.

 _"And that's how it is done. When it seems like you are backed into a corner, if somehow Isis figures out what has really happened...use it exactly I've just shown you. Okay?"_

The silver-haired beauty truly did not know the inner workings of Ankhesenamun's mind or how she will return Mitamun to her home as the priestess promised. By the gods they barely knew each other! Yet...for now, Mitamun shall place her trust, her safety with the unusual oracle.

xXTTPxX

In the present day Carol was standing on top of a dune, holding hands with Jimmy as she excited looked upon the wondrous sight down below. Ryan and Professor Brown stood near the lovestruck teens, as chaperons or as equally fascinated onlookers, no one really knew. Murmurs in both Egyptian and English tongues mingled together as the employees of the Lido corporation worked beneath the sweltering sun, unearthing a mysterious temple that had been recently discovered 45 miles northeast from the Valley of the Kings.

"It must have been an impressive building when it was still standing!" Carol exclaimed, bluebell orbs peering down at the broken columns and crumbled walls which rose pointed up from the sand like skeleton fingers in the setting sun.

Ryan hummed in agreement, exhaling a river of smoke before he placed the cigarette back in his mouth. "No kidding. Seeing from all the way up here, the structure must've been quite grand in its prime. Not to mention the amount of time it took to even built it. Must've taken equal parts of brain and brawn to create this temple," He turned to Professor Brown. "But with ancient ruins as grand and large as what we've found, you would think someone would easily have stumbled upon this place sooner than we did. Any idea as to why that could be the case, Professor?"

The wizened man shook his head. "I'm just as perplexed as you are, since none of the ancient texts don't hold any record about it. However, we are certainly blessed to have stumbled upon a structure that hasn't been touched in over three thousand years!" His solemn demeanor suddenly became child-like, eagerly toddling down the slope. "Come on, let us have a proper look before the sun sets, I want to see if the diggers could find anything new today!"

Jimmy chuckled at his grandfather's enthusiasm, glancing down at Carol with a wink. "Heh, we shouldn't let the old bumblebee hog all of the fun! C'mon, we'd better make sure he doesn't sink in the sand because he got too excited to check out the temple!"

The blonde-haired teen playfully punched Jimmy's shoulder but followed her boyfriend down the dune, under the watchful eye of her eldest brother as he trailed behind might approve of Jimmy dating his little sister because he is a childhood friend who grew up into a splendid young man, that did not mean Ryan approved.

He'd like to see Carol graduate from college before pursuing boys, thank you very much!

Navigating through the bustling crowd, they were able to make their way through to the temple's entrance. Despite the fact that the small group could easily tell there was little that remained to speak about its' true grandeur, Professor Brown chuckled. "Although it's dangerous to explore any further than here and the main hall, how about we make a small game out of this? Let's see if we can find out which pharaoh built this temple and which deity it has been dedicated too before the excavation team leaves the site for the day!"

"YEAH, LET'S DO IT!"

All of the men were amused at Carol's enthusiasm and soon participated in taking notes or photographing the temple's fading walls. Jimmy constantly praised his girlfriend's every discovery, Professor Brown murmured softly under his breath as he inspected the hieroglyphics. In regards to Ryan's activities...well, he went off by himself to look elsewhere.

The robins' eggs skies began to transmute to a darker shade of blue as the raven-haired male made a sharp corner around an impressive obelisk. However when Ryan was about to take a picture of it with his camera, the composed CEO almost jumped upon seeing a lovely woman standing right next to it through the camera lens, examining the structure closely.

"Isis! When did you arrive? I don't recall seeing you earlier." Ryan exclaimed, walking over to the side of the Lido houseguest. But she did not seem to hear him; Isis' dark eyes remained focused on the ancient carvings till fifteen minutes passed. When she did, the Egyptian averted her piercing gaze to the young man.

"This temple...as I am reading the hieroglyphics correctly, it was dedicated to Sekhmet. She is the goddess of war and healing. However...why can't I…" Isis fell silent, prompting a quirked brow from her male companion.

"What is it that you have a hard time comprehending, Isis? Is there something here you can't read?" Ryan kneeled down and examined the area, humming thoughtfully whilst trying to resist the urge to light up a cigarette in a historical site.

"...I read and understands this perfectly well, even though more than half of the text seems to be missing. I know what must have been written on it since it follows the standard formula of how hieroglyphics were written by scholars and artisans during this particular era," Isis huffed, but softened her gaze towards him. "I apologize, I am just feeling...confused. After my brother disappeared, everything has changed. More than I can handle without him by my side."

Ryan gave her a sad smile and was about to lay his arm over her shoulder when she suddenly spoke again, "Do you remember the mysterious riddle from the sarcophagus, the riddle that neither your sister or the...archaeologists seemed to understand?"

He nodded. "Yes, have you solved it?"

Isis tilted her head and recited the second verse. " _Under the guard that never sleep, who is neither accounted among man or beast. Has no mouth, has no claw, yet thread careful or death's the law._ This 'guard' that is neither man nor beast, therefore it must be the Sphinx! Being half man-half lion, it has been the guardian of Egypt since time immemorial. Even though the sands of time has not been kind, the Sphinx continues to watch over the great plateau of Giza. "

Ryan looked at Isis in surprise. "That's brilliant! The Sphinx has no real mouth to open nor claws to tear, yet the rest of riddle seems to be a warning against hidden traps! Come on, let's go back -" He paused, the sight of something moving from the corner of his eye silencing him. "Who's there? Come out!"

Isis looked befuddled at the American's words till she saw a man dressed completely in black emerge from behind a nearby statue. He looked exactly like the shady crook from the museum. Remembering such an unsavory bloke caused a frown to appear on the pair's faces. "What business do you have here? This place is currently off limits to the public! I strongly advise you to leave the premises before you cause any damage to these ruins!"

The stranger did not seem to acknowledge Ryan's words as he did not move from his spot, casting a look of utter disdain upon the pair. "We'll see about that. However, I think it's also time for children to return to their homes and go to bed. It's best to not linger here any longer. Be sure to take that silly old man with you lest any...misfortunate accident befalls on him, or anyone else. You never know what lies beneath the sands of this place. It could be riches...or your own death." He did not say anything else to them, allowing his subtle warning to sink into their minds before he departed from the temple.

"That was creepy, if I've ever heard of a threat," Ryan mumbled before he turned his attention back to the kohl-eyed Egyptian standing beside him. "You don't think he heard what you said about the Sphinx, do you?" Isis responded his question with a cold glare.

"I think it would be wise to return home and rest. We've seen enough here for today." With that being said, she turned on her heel and marched towards the rest of the group, who were just as surprised to see Isis as Ryan had been. He smiled a little as he followed the woman.

"Sometimes I wonder who is the biggest mystery in Egypt: the Sphinx or you, Isis!"

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Inuyasha** and **Ouke no Monshou** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa**.

Hello everyone and welcome to another segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_! I do apologize for the prolonged absence, as I've had a serious mental setback over the last two months and needed some reprieve until I was certain I could write again. I'd like thank the readers for their patience as well as _Cyrus559_ for all of her help in constructing this chapter.

So without further ado, let the show begin! :)

* * *

Kagome watched the setting sun from her secret spot along the Nile River. Albeit represented as the most important deity in the Egyptian pantheon, Ra would always share a brief moment of ethereal beauty to the humans: the skies were splashed with hues of blue, gold, and red, enveloping everything it touched while birds flew towards Ra's carriage with unwavering grace.

"I am doomed!"

Deep blue orbs blinked, causing Kagome to turn her attention away from the beautiful sight to see the shell of a vigorous young king standing beside her for a moment till he collapsed onto the sand. She was momentarily stunned by the way he fell, but who could blame him? These last few days have been ...troubling, to put it nicely. Glancing behind him, she was greeted by the sight of a troubled general just several feet away from his king, a hand resting on his sword. Minue.

Deciding to humor him, she crouched down and sat beside Memphis. "There's no need to jump to such a hasty conclusion yet, Your Majesty," Kagome tried to reassure him, " However I can understand why you feel so. When the king of Anatolia discovers what has happened to his only daughter, it will be a miracle if he doesn't declare war on you immediately."

"I am not ready for this yet, Ankhesenamun! I can't even handle my sister, so how am I supposed to manage a war?! Minue is quite upset about this, and so are the other ministers. They are polite and supporting as always, but I can see it on their face: they don't believe I am ready for this kind of responsibility. Isis refuses to accept the consequences of her actions, she believes she has done nothing wrong except give an opportunity for Egypt to grow stronger! It doesn't help that some of the nobility actually agree with her!" Memphis grabbed either side of his head, telltale signs of stress and anguish smeared across his face. "If that wasn't bad enough, she kept me as a prisoner in her chambers and I had to watch an innocent person be burned for a crime she didn't commit! Do you have any idea what will the royal court would think if they had heard about that?!"

Kagome felt her heart clenched at his words. The Pharaoh had seen the princess' death by his sister, a wise confidante Memphis whom wholeheartedly believed would put the matters of the state, Egypt's prosperity, above all else. Just like Imhotep, just as he has done since ascending the throne. Instead, she used her power to condemn an innocent woman for a crime she did not commit. In the eyes of the people, Isis has instigated war against a powerful enemy and should answer for her heinous actions. They will demand blood for blood. To sentence a sibling to death, a family member who holds just as much power in the court as the Pharaoh...she couldn't imagine how he must feel.

Yet despite her deepest desire to speak up, to tell Memphis that Mitamun was actually alive...the storyteller couldn't do it. There was too much at stake, and no one to truly trust in a pit of proverbial snakes. Isis had recently sent an assassin to kill her in the middle of the night; a zealous supporter of the high priestess, he believed his plan would work. Unfortunately, he underestimated the target and wound up being found by a guard the next morning, unconscious and tied up with thick rope.

It was bad enough that Kagome had to conceal another secret from the Pharaoh. If Isis' handmaiden had gotten wind about what really happened in the vault, then all of Kagome's hard work would all be for naught.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the raven-haired woman stretched out towards the Pharaoh and placed it on his shoulder. She could almost hear Minue's gasp carried by the wind. With the exception of the high priestess, to even think about touching Egypt's human vessel of Amun Ra in such a familiar manner warranted immediate punishment. But the general did not know the promise between herself and the king: in this place, titles could be forgotten to take a step back and just be themselves. Memphis and a woman out of time.

"You're right, my king. Due to what has happened, the royal court will see you either a risk or a threat to Egypt and will decide that they are more than capable of leading this country. Once they withdraw their support for you, their next step would be creating factions within the royal court, turning against one another like a pair of frothing dogs so as to gain the power necessary to overthrow their ruler. If we leave things as they are, then the unity of this country will shatter in less than a fortnight, the outer fringes of the empire seeking independence from your enemies. It'll make you an easy target for the advancing Hittites, and there will be no one to protect you or this kingdom from falling into chaos." Ankhesenamun said, wrapping up a short political analysis on the Pharaoh's current situation.

Memphis frowned. "I came here in hopes of seeking some optimism, not to hear what will happen to my kingdom if things continue as they are now!"

"Ah, but I am giving you an answer, Your Majesty. And you should know that I do not lie to you." Kagome almost bit her tongue at the words that spewed from her mouth. _Hypocrite!_ She mentally berated herself. _For all of your talk of being honest, you've more secrets than Sekhmet!_

"Then what shall I do?" The Pharaoh asked, his morbid expression darkening. "What can I possibly do to resolve this...this madness?!"

Kagome hesitated to answer him right away. For some reason, the unearthly glow around them emphasized Memphis' soft features, painting him in a celestial light that stirred something deep inside the hardened time traveler.

"I've no doubt that, unfortunately, there will be people who'll try to purchase your friendship with flattery or gold so as to achieve their own goals, my king. Do not seek out those who hang onto your every word and will turn their backs on you when war looms over our heads. Turn a blind ear to their honeyed whispers and rely on those who are willing to tell you the truth without ever asking for anything in return. I know that by tradition and virtue, Your Majesty, you and your forefathers have been viewed as gods and are infallible in their actions. However, even though this is the case amongst most people, do not fool yourself into believing you are untouchable!"

"Something that the great Lady Sekhmet had mentioned to me before, if I recall correctly!" Memphis snorted. The corners of Kagome's mouth curved into a small smile.

"Indeed she did!" The young woman chirped. "What am I trying to say, Memphis, is that you must decide who are your allies and who are your enemies, amongst the court as well as the nobility. Listen to what they say, make it clear you want to hear their opinion without any fear of saying something their Pharaoh may not want to hear," Kagome looked back at the Nile, witnessing the night sky slowly blossom under the light of a full moon. "And who knows? If we survive, perhaps a reward for their loyalty isn't such a bad idea. Best not to do it beforehand, lest you will set up a bad precedent for the time to come."

Rising up from her position on the ground, the storyteller immediately stretched a ringed hand for the Pharaoh.

"Come. Minue seems anxious to return to the palace with you. He may appear to be overprotective to you, yet he prioritizes your well-being above all else. I've no doubt that Imhotep shares this sentiment, and quite a few others who undoubtedly support you as their king. Go back to the kingdom, speak to them, and cement their loyalty not just to your crown but also towards the people who rely on you for protection. You'll be able to unite the nation in these dark times, and you will need all of the help you can get. Isis is playing a dangerous game, one that she doesn't know too well with grave consequences. Lady Sekhmet will do her best to support you as well, but don't rely on her too much." The oracle explained gravely to a surprised pharaoh, wearing an expression that matched her voice.

"I fear that the goddess herself will become involved in a fight soon. This time, it won't be to stave off her boredom or anger another deity. It'll be the one that is going to demand all of the divine strength she can muster."

"What do you mean?" Memphis said worried, not daring to question his oracle's wisdom anymore whilst possessing such a troubled frown on her lovely face.

"Only time will tell," Kagome said regrettably and let her hand touch his soft cheek to caress it gently. "But now it is time for you to go back to the palace for some much needed rest, it won't do if somebody else should catch us alone out here while looking for you."

 **XxTTPxX**

The following morning, Kagome was escorted to Sekhmet's new temple via horseback. Albeit officially still under construction by the royal court, she wanted to see the building with her own eyes as overlooking its entirety will soon become her new duty. In fact, the young woman might have already gotten a head start by internally conducting a list of people she wished to speak aside from the foreman.

Upon arriving at the main gate she winced ever so slightly as the time traveler slid off of the saddle and stood on wobbly legs. _I don't think I'll truly get used to riding a horse than I will with a camel. Walking is so much easier!_ Kagome groaned, trying to ignore the rising heat from the dunes while walking up a flight of clay stairs as well as her escort's worried voice.

Observing the progress of this area was none other than a short bald man who still retained his adoration for gold even as Ra's rays with a leopard pelt placed on his top of his linen robes. Gritting her teeth, the time traveler greeted the balding Egyptian with a small smile and courteous bow.

"Good morning Your Excellency. I trust the trip here was not too difficult?"

High Priest Gupta returned the gesture wholeheartedly. "Not at all, Lady Ankhesenamun! It is an honor to see you again and witness such a marvelous temple being constructed for the deity of war and healing! I fear we shall come to rely on her prayers more in the near future due to...certain circumstances."

Pretty and even flattering as those words might sound to someone else, Kagome was not entirely enchanted to see this person again. She had met him several times in the compound as the young woman vigorously studied the culture and customs of an Egyptian priestess, being referred by her teachers as a justly man whose best interests lay with the royal family as well as the divine pantheon. But there were unsavory rumors about Gupta, one of which that he was overly fond of women.

Lust would be a better word for it as his...adoration for the opposite gender were not as innocent as Miroku's had once been. Kagome would need to keep a close eye on him; showing Gupta any sign of disrespect could spell a recipe for disaster, something she really couldn't afford right now!

"Likewise, Your Excellency. My absence was on the Pharaoh's command, so it couldn't be ignored by him. I have heard that everything here has been moving fast and steady since I've been gone. There haven't been any problems, I assume?" Kagome felt a small dizzy spell seize her body, momentarily losing her balance on the staircase. Thankfully she was able to regain her composure and politely ignored Gupta's offered hand, pulling herself together to walk inside the enclosed court.

She pretended not to have seen his gesture or even be aware of his disappointed frown as he walked beside her, explaining in great detail what has been done in Sekhmet's new 'home'.

"The painters will start next week and decorate the walls with holy scripture so as to protect this place and its divine host," Gupta said, glancing at the pleased priestess. "It is a rather powerful script you have ordered to be placed here. Our country prides itself greatly on the usage of magic blessed by the deities. Yet to know spells and prayers that are unusually advanced for someone as young as you are… it is truly astounding for a woman isn't even of Egyptian origin!"

Kagome almost bit her tongue at Gupta's words. With the exception of Sekhmet and a selected few there weren't many people in the palace who knew about her 'background' aside from being a slave who was gifted with a silver tongue. Isis had become more paranoid ever since she came here as Memphis' storyteller…

 _Question is, did Isis send one of her servants go to Goshen on the suspicion that I'm not from here? Answer: there is no doubt about it. She'll use whatever she can find so as to remove me permanently from the palace and keep Memphis to herself, become the king's ear as well as his wife. Love is truly a terrifying thing._

"Lady Ankhesenamun? Are you all right?" Feigning a tiny cough, Kagome turned her attention to Gupta and tilted her head.

"Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine! I am just...speechless at your words, Excellency. From what I've learned in the compound, there are many people who come from many different ethical backgrounds, be it as travelers, tradesmen or even workers. Be that as it may, the deity in question had elected me to represent her in the mortal realm for what reasons I cannot fathom. Nonetheless, I shall endeavor to see that this place is protected with strong protection spells. Furthermore these incantations were given me to follow through an offering I had made in the main temple. It is my duty to see that allow of her instructions are honored!"

The aforementioned offering actually took place some days prior, with herself and Sekhmet facing each other in a private 'ceremony'. The time traveler gave the lion-headed goddess a large slab of raw meat and, in turn, scribbled down what to write on the temple's walls on two papyrus scrolls. They would later be given to the high priest, who passed it onto the foreman.

Secretly, Kagome wondered if the deity of war and healing could also be known for having poor table manners. The blue-eyed woman hadn't witnessed such revolting display of gluttony since the incident when Inu Yasha ate a steak with bits of her mother's napkins at a dinner back home!

Gupta and Kagome continued their inspection of the temple till it was time for the former to return to his duties at the palace. She couldn't have been more jubilant at hearing these words.

"Your temple will be provided with slaves for hard work and mundane matters," Gupta explained before his papyrus sandals halted at a nearby statue, eyeing at a young couple who was sweeping the floor free from sand. "But we haven't found any yet so His Majesty has provided you with a couple from the palace. I honestly don't know what kind of work they were doing up there, but I am sure you will find out how to use them. I will be going now, but if you are in need for anything, you know where to find me Ankhesenamun. Don't hesitate to come and visit. My doors are always open for you."

Kagome bowed. "Of course, Your Excellency. May Ra bestow his blessings upon you and your subjects!" _Finally, some peace and quiet!_ The raven-haired woman mentally cheered, almost bursting into crocodile tears as she watched the unsavory human leave the temple with his entourage.

Sighing in relief she averted gaze back to the slaves, scattered around and keeping themselves busy. When her deep blue orbs fell upon a pair of workers Kagome couldn't help but think she'd met somewhere them before. With an inquisitive brow raised the time traveler she walked towards them and addressed their attetion with a polite cough.

Although their backs were facing her, she could tell the pair were surprised by the unexpected attention they were receiving and slowly turned around, revealing themselves to Kagome.

The Egyptian on the right was a tall, muscular man with bronze-colored skin and shaggy brown hair that stopped at his chin. He wore a short linen skirt that was a common attire amongst the workers, though his untamed beard made he seem less sophisticated that the slaves who worked for Gupta. The woman who was planted firmly by his side wore a longer skirt than her companion, inky tresses falling past the small of her back and doing very little to conceal her bare torso. Her eyes were the same piercing shade of gray as the man's.

Kagome blinked. "Seti...and Nabe?" She asked carefully, raising a jeweled hand towards them. "Is it really you two?"

The pair gasped at the words that spilled from her mouth, bowing deeply to the startled woman. "Lady Ankhesenamun! Welcome to the new temple!" Seti exclaimed. "When my sister and I had been assigned to come work here, we did not we expect our new master to be you!"

"Indeed!" Nabe chirped, her steely gaze melting into admiration as she wholeheartedly shared Seti's sentiment. "The gods must be smiling so as allow us to repay our debt to you!"

Deep blue eyes blinked in confusion. _Huh? Debt? What do they...Wait, they serious about that?!_ Kagome blanched, utterly flabbergasted once their heartfelt words sunk into her mind and reawakened a memory.

When she had first began studying in the compound, the time traveler tried to remember the slaves' names who had been kind enough to carry out her selfish requests even though she had been reprimanded by her teacher for doing such a thing. In his mind, slaves did not deserve such kindness; what the duties they performed on a daily basis was to be expected of them, lest they will face a whipping from their master. While she took his words with a grain of salt, it did not deter the raven-haired foreigner from treating everyone around her as a equal. Not even when one of the kitchen slaves fell sick and could not work properly; in fact, her brother had humbly asked Kagome to help his sister, swearing loyalty thereafter.

At that time, Kagome had brushed it off and went on to heal Nabe. Within four days, Nabe was able to return to her duties and didn't receive as harsh of a punishment as she thought she would from the master. On that day, she also pledged loyalty to the priestess-in—training. And now, here the three of them were.

She smiled meekly. "Raise your heads, both of you. I'm glad to see that you are well and helping complete the temple. These facts alone is more than enough for me to be assured of your loyalty."

"Please, you are too kind, my lady!" Seti replied.

Nabe nodded in agreement. "You have accomplished so much since you have come to the palace, and you do not brag about as some of the members within His Majesty's court tend to do! From a humble storyteller in Goshen to being an oracle of the goddess Sekhmet, blessed by the Pharaoh himself! What tales have you whispered in the king's ear to receive such recognition?"

Kagome laughed, "The kind of story that nobody would believe unless they knew it was true! I shall not bore you with the tedious details as I am afraid much of this tale is strictly between myself, the Pharaoh and a few people whom he trusts implicitly," she moved her palm up and down, signaling the slaves to follow her. "Come, let us find somewhere to sit. Due to my duties towards the goddess, I've unfortunately been left out of the loop on what has been happening at the palace."

Nabe tilted her head to the side, resembling a curious puppy. "What is this 'loop', you speak about my lady?"

" ' 'Tis a figure of speech Nabe, it's a figure of speech! Pay no heed to my ramblings!" Kagome grinned sunnily at the siblings as they made their way inside the temple. "Now...I've heard that something has happened to the king's honored guest from Anatolia. Would you please fill me on all of the details?"

Even though her back was turned towards the pair and she could not see the surprised expression on the siblings' face, Kagome was certain that they were aware just what she was asking them.

Currently the time traveler was in a position where she could toss them aside if they weren't careful of what they said to her. But Kagome would not do such a thing to them. Whether they were humans, demons, or bloodthirsty deities, treated them as an equal was far better than treating them based on their status.

This kind of thinking still existed in the modern era, much to the priestess' internal dismay.

Furthermore, Kagome had to know exactly what Isis and her supporters were planning. These slaves, Seti and Nabe, were right now the best spies she could get her hands on.

 **XxTTPxX**

The next few weeks flew by swiftly. Everyone knew a war was coming and wanted to be prepared for the ensuing chaos as much as possible. While orders were conscripted to the farmers to prepare for food shortages, Minue kept himself busy with drilling the troops. In accordance to their current battle plans, the more experienced soldiers would lead frontlines at the marshes between the delta and the Sinai desert as this was a narrow and easy place for forming a defense formation the Hittites have passed Canaan's land. The enemy would not have much time to launch a counterattack, hence this was an ideal situation for Egypt's forces.

Even though he maintained the visage that he was inspecting the men while giving out an occasional command, Memphis was actually learning from his most trusted commander on how to lead his people. When he wasn't busy beside Minue or in the palace handling politics with Imhotep, the Pharaoh found himself seeking Ankhesenamun's company in her newly finished temple under the pretense of praying to Sekhmet.

Since time immemorial it was expected of a Pharaoh to wage wars against other countries and bring those victories and stolen loot back to the people. Prior to Ankesenamun's arrival, Memphis had been confident that the army will flourish under his leadership! Egypt has always been a powerful kingdom, they could not lose against their enemies. How could they?

Yet, as he had recently learned from the devious woman that this was not the case: the kings before Memphis would only record their victories, never their losses lest they face eternal shame in the afterlife! Without such knowledge, it would be hard to avoid repeating past mistakes that could easily cost him an advantage in the war. Of course, the Pharaoh had shared this epiphany with Minue, who in turn assured his king that they would do well to seek out the wisdom of the veterans who have served the royal family during his father's reign.

It was late in the evening before Memphis could finally relax in his private chambers, accompanied by the pleasant presence of concubines who were hand selected to entertain him. Albeit a great honor to be in his presence their magnificent dancing, singing, and sweet voices held no longer held any appeal to the young man as much as it had done before he ascended to the throne as Pharaoh. If it had been a pair of certain women who have occupied his troubled mind over these four months, he might've considered taking one of these dancers as a candidate to be a lesser wife in his harem.

Isis was, of course, his older sister. Not only has she looked after him since they were children, but the nobility already consider her to be his intended first wife; to being the spouse of an Egyptian king would be the person who is expected to bear an male heir, and with Isis' influence in Lower Egypt, the entire country would be eternally united as one. Even though she has a reputation for being a just ruler over Giza and incredibly beautiful, Memphis was now fully aware that it was just a mask to hide her jealousy from the public. Because of her love for him, there would be no room for another wife, let alone entertaining the idea so as to ensure peace between nations by marrying princesses or noblewomen.

Then there was Ankhesenamun. The foreigner with an Egyptian name. While he had known this enigma for less than a year, he still didn't know where she came from or how she even arrived in his kingdom. She possessed a silver tongue that wove wondrous tales that have never ceased to amaze him and with this same tongue, no lies nor flattery fell from her lips except honesty. Ankhesenamun was outspoken, respectful, clever, and incredibly brave when she was face-to-face with a deity who could easily destroy the storyteller on the grounds of being imprudent. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Yet because she was so unique in the court, his sister was all the more determined to remove her from this country entirely now that Princess Mitamun was dead.

Two women, both of whom Memphis cared deeply about. In light of the current situation...what was the best course of action? What would the right choice for him, a ruler, to make with millions of lives who might flourish or die by his decision?

"Ladies!" he began, earning himself their attention. "You may retire for the night. I am unfortunately not in the mood for any entertainment tonight. Please go and amuse yourself for once, have a dinner or do whatever you want, I will… need to speak with somebody in private."

Once he was certain everyone within the palace would not be wondering its halls Memphis, only accompanied by a few of his most trusted soldiers, entered a hidden location near his quarters and knocked on a door etched with magical runes. He waited till they shined a dull turquoise, turning back to the men stay outside until further orders were given. The Pharaoh stepped through the darkness and walked through it, the door slamming shut behind him. With each step he took, torches on either side of the tunnel were ignited so as to guide the young king to his destination.

Twenty minutes passed before he arrived at an identical door. He rapped his knuckles against it thrice, the king's patience running thin due to exhaustion. Thankfully his summons had been answered by Ankhesenamun, whom dressed in a linen gown suitable for sleeping and quite surprised to see him. She bowed, allowing the young man to enter.

"And what do I owe for such a late visit by His Majesty?" The priestess inquired, offering her guest to relax on an adjacent golden chair whilst she sat on the floor with several animal pelts curled underneath her; these had been a generous 'gift' from Gupta, or so the king had heard. "I did not expect you nor anyone else to come here tomorrow morning. Has something happened at the palace? That _is_ why Sekhmet designed the passage you've come through, after all; including being led to safety should the dreadful possibility of Egypt being conquered come to fruition, it is to pass on information that requires my immediate attention without raising a ruckus within the court." The foreigner said as she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

Memphis coughed, averting his eyes from Ankhesenamun's curious gaze. "I, er, wanted to talk to you! What do you do in the evening? Do you entertain yourself with duties or war music as a tribute to the goddess of war?" He couldn't not explain why he came to the temple so as to see the beautiful woman. Memphis immediately came to regret sputtering those words that fell from his lips.

"I sleep, my king. What else could I do in the evening?" Ankhesenamun tilted her head to the side. "I can't do anything else due to not having adequate lighting here, and I wouldn't dare to subject Sekhmet to my music! I have an awful singing voice!"

"That was probably to be expected when you li-wait, what do you mean 'proper lighting'? Those palace lamps provide the finest light at night, unless you have a torch! Did you expect anything else when this temple was constructed?" Memphis frowned.

Ankhesenamun waved her hand. "That wasn't meant to be an insult, Your Majesty. You've done more than enough in as much as providing luxury to appease Sekhmet and ensure my servants would be comfortable living here with me. Besides, that's between Sekhmet and myself. If she had any problems, she would've told you." Deep blue orbs locked onto the Pharaoh's. "More importantly, why are you truly here, Your Majesty? I would not think you have just come here just to chat."

"...Do you have someone waiting for you back where you came from, or in the slave village?"

The storyteller blinked, perplexed by the question he had asked. "Huh? Well, I do have my mother, grandfather, little brother. They're probably wondering where I am. I've a few friends too. I didn't exactly get to say good-bye to them before I...left," Ankhesenamun looked up at the vaulted ceiling. "I wonder how they are all doing?"

Memphis felt his pulse sped up. "So...there is no husband waiting for you?"

"No. Never got that far."

"Have you ever considered the idea of marriage?"

"It has crossed my mind every now and again, but I don't see how my marital status is of great concern to His Majesty," Ankhesenamun narrowed her eyes at him. "Is there something you are trying to say? Forgive me for being blunt, but please speak your thoughts freely instead of in riddles. It's hard enough to decipher the meaning behind Sekhmet's words."

Memphis was surprised at her response. Despite how much his sister tried to 'protect' him from the outside world, he had never been lacking any suitors who would have gone weak in the knees at the idea of capturing his attention. Yet here was a woman who either did fully not understand Egyptian culture as well as she pretended to comprehend, or was fully prepared to decline what he was about to offer.

"Now that you have become an official priestess of Egypt, one that has been personally blessed by a deity to be her earthly vassal, you will be considered a high-ranking member within the Egyptian elite. It is an idea I believe I can truly appreciate as your wisdom has...somehow helped me become a good king in spite that I've not ascended to the throne in less than a year. We've a war coming, that much is certain," Memphis felt his face heat up, trying to convey what has been on his mind to the raven-haired foreigner without looking like a complete fool in front of her. "A war against one of Egypt's strongest enemies. Would you consider...if the odds are in our favor…standing by my side as more than my confidant?"

 _A friend. A companion. Perhaps one day, even a **queen**._

The Pharaoh felt he did not need to say anything else. Watching her suspicious frown transform into a soft expression of surprise beneath the torchlight was more than enough for an answer. However, he was shocked when Ankhesenamun rose from her spot and walked over to him, prostrating herself at his knees whilst keeping those eyes fixed on him. Those orbs that greatly resemble the Nile River itself.

"Your Majesty...No, Memphis," Ankhesenamun began, dropping any formal prefix as she continued. "It's true that you are going to battle, fighting the first war in your young life. There are many things that remain unclear, but do not lose your courage. The people need a strong leader who's focused on making sure that his country is safe and his men are ready to win. I am honored that you have considered me...trustworthy, I am still no one significant in your royal court. I've risen from the lowest of ranks to an official priestess, yet to also become your personal confidant? I cannot accept this generous offer, as it will only damage your reputation. People will talk, and you mustn't allow yourself to be swayed by their words to do something rash in retaliation to what they say. Your thoughts are naught but a spur of the moment, born from the fear of the unknown. Please...leave and return to the palace. If not to rest for the next day, then to make sure your sister doesn't send a spy to check on you. She may already be planning your wedding as we speak!"

When Ankhesenamun smiled sadly at him, the young king felt something shatter inside his chest. Whatever it was…he did not like it. He did not like it at all.

Rising from his chair, Memphis proclaimed he would return on the morrow before he departed from the temple through the enchanted door with a frustrated expression smeared across his bright-red face. _No one important? A 'spur of the moment'?! Do you truly believe that, Ankhesenamun?! You dare to believe that you are worthy of my love?!_

 **XxTTPxX**

"Now, what was all that about~? The Pharaoh subtly offered a marriage proposal and you spat it back in his face with the idea that it's just his anxiety about this war? Or is there something else you aren't tell me my dearest priestess~?"

Kagome turned around and saw Sekhmet standing right behind her, a predatory grin stretched that showcased rows of razor-sharp teeth. If the time traveler hadn't known better this deity seemed just as interested in her love-life as her old high school friends had been.

just as interested in her love-life as her high old friends had been.

"It's for the best, Sekhmet. I've been disappointed before and there are things we need to worry about besides being courted. Besides, he is a king and -"

"A mortal?" The lion-headed goddess finished. "From what little I have heard from you so far on that subject, most of your suitors have been immortal beings, youkai, as you call them. Doesn't this one reach up to your standards?" Sekhmet cooed.

Kagome glared at the amused deity, puffing her flushed cheeks out in annoyance. "Seriously, what do you expect me to do in these circumstances?! I'm trying to be the level-headed one here while everyone is terrified or acting like a damned lunatic!"

"I'd like the whole story of your whirlwind romance with these youkaiof course~!" Sekhmet sang as she suddenly brandished a jug of wine from thin air. "Don't worry, I've got all night~!"

The weary time traveler facepalmed. "Gods...what have I done to deserve such agony? All I did was save the world from being conquered by a spider with a god complex!"

* * *

 **Fun Fact: People in the ancient world only recorded their victories in battles, never the losses, the first ones to record losses such that the future could learn of what went wrong, was of course the Greeks.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	22. Chapter Twenty

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Inuyasha** and **Ouke no Monshou** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa**.

Huge shout-out to the readers who've been incredibly supportive, **Cyrus559** , who has been very patient with my sporadic schedule and comes up with amazing ideas for this equally epic series So without further ado, let the next act of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ begin! :)

* * *

For all of the hard work Memphis and his advisors have put in the war preparations, Isis firmly believed that there was a just reason behind her actions. The Hittites' prized princess was going to take her brother away, the Pharaoh who had been promised to the high priestess as the gods have preordained in the stars. Furthermore, she had been sought out by a deity who shared her concerns for the country's well being! It might be true that she might have overreacted and publicly executed the dreadful witch in front of the entire city, but it was worth being assured that Mitamun will longer stalk the palace halls ever again. Anatolia is now aware of the power she wields, but not completely!

 _I have the divine protection of a god! No harm shall come to me nor my beloved so long as I heed to Set's commands and carry out his will!_ Isis beamed, lounging in her empty chambers with a goblet of wine. _I can rest easily for a while before I make my next move._ Her ebony-colored orbs darkened when her mind dared to conjure the image of a storyteller who did not deserve to be in the kingdom. Ankhesenamun.

 _That wench has underestimated me for the last time! She thinks she is more clever than I, the one who has been chosen to rule Egypt, just because of a few parlor tricks? I -_

" **My acolyte!"**

The woman released a loud gasp, eyes darting around the suddenly cold room till they rested upon a sinewy figure peering at her from the darkness that had not been there moments ago. Isis' grip around the goblet slipped, clattering against the floor as she hastily rose from a chair that was inlaid with gold and ivory. Isis kneeled before the divine embodiment of chaos. "My lord! It is an honor to see you once more! Your visit is welcoming yet ...unexpected, if you pardon my words," The fervent oracle exclaimed though she did not dare to avert her gaze from the decorated tile under her feet.

"Has something happened since we have last spoken? Are there enemies I must eradicate in your honor and to protect the country? Say the word and I shall carry it out!"

A heavy silence fell upon the sole occupants till Set softly answered his oblivious priestess, his crimson orbs glowing at the quivering human. " **Raise your head, Isis. I have reached out to the gods, yet no one will heed my warnings, not even Amun-Ra. Fear not though, for I shall persuade them to join our cause! No...I have come here to inform you of your brother's condition! Your prayers have reached my ears; he has not returned to your arms, as you had hoped when you burned the vile Anatolian at the pyre, yes?** "

Isis swallowed thickly, shuddering as the temperature within her chambers steadily decreased. She met the god's stony gaze when her lips began to move. "He… I am afraid not my lord. He hasn't woken from the spell yet, but I presume it is only my fault for being impatient. Memphis… he may need more time to readjust his muddled thoughts than what I had originally perceived!" she explained, careful not to say anything that even remotely could be perceived as doubt or criticism of the god.

Set searched for any signs of weakness or insubordination before he broke the tension with words that would bring heartache to the love struck moral.

 **"Isis...your brother is not cured!"** Isis gasped, her eyes widening at his words. " **Rest assured, it is not your fault. You did what was right and sought to vanquish your foe by burning her, and rightly so. However, what you didn't know, or could have seen was that the woman on the pyre, wasn't the Hittite princess, but an animated corpse designed to fool you!"  
**  
"What!" Isis gasped. "So that mean that the real Mitamun…"

"… is still alive. That is correct." Set said, finishing for her train of disbelieved thoughts.

Isis sputtered. "B-but how? I had men guarding that woman when I had taken her prisoner, no one should've gotten passed them-"

 **"That, my dear priestess is due to the machinations of Sekhmet! For too long that woman has shrunk from her duties as the goddess of war, seeking to prevent the necessary blood spilling as she fears the Hittite people and their gods to be stronger than her! Such an impetuous act of irresponsibility is unheard of for one of her stature! Has she forgotten that her divine brethren are strong, possessing even more power than those boy-loving Greeks? Perhaps. This offense is not to be taken lightly! If she cannot perform her duties and guide the Egyptian people into a glorious battle, then she is unfit for the role as a god of war, lion or not! Of all the knowledge that has been provided to you by the long line of kings that has ruled Egypt, have you ever heard of a lost battle or a lost war? None! But if it should come to combat, and your people falter, know whom to blame. Sekhmet made an image of the Hittite woman and hide the real one from you, allowing everyone to believe that victory within our grasp when it all was a sham."  
**  
Set's eyes continued glowing long after he stopped talking; yet before the silence between the deity and his disciple became awkward, Isis boldly spoke up. "I thank you with all my heart in eternal gratitude for telling me this, without your guidance, Egypt will be doomed. But where do I send my spies to find the princess, now that your words have given me such clarity to my troubled mind?"

The dreadful deity stared upon the dark-haired woman while his forked tail swayed from left and right, remaining quiet until he eventually spoke.

 **"...Let me worry about that, as I have another task for you. Sekhmet must have gotten help from her priestess to take away the real woman and hidden her. Her priestess is a devious woman who will do anything for power, gaining the friendship with your brother in order to reach for positions that are worthy of no foreigner. Barbarians got nothing to do in the Great Egypt. They come from every place, attracted to Egypt like insects to a honeypot, stealing and plundering with no regard for the hard and pious work of your forefathers! Your father was a strong man, but your brother is in need of a firm hand to guide him. That hand must be yours Isis, and yours only. A great war between Egypt and the Hittites are coming. Find their princess and before the very eyes of their armies, kill her! Let the barbarians tremble at the sight of their slaughtered offspring and make your nation great again!"**

Set paused for a moment before he raised a skeletal hand, summoning a glimmering dagger from the empty air around him. To Isis, this mystical talisman did not look any larger than a normal dagger her guards would carry. In fact, it seemed rather ...small in her god's hand. She almost jumped in surprise when its ruby-encrusted hilt was facing her. Was...was her generous lord giving it to her? Not wanting to offend Set, Isis quickly took it from him and inspected it with inquisitive eyes.

"This...this is not bronze, nor does appear to be forged from silver either. It is so light," Isis looked up at Set. "What is this, my lord?"

 **"It is a special craft of mine, unique of its kind, for the metal is stronger and harder than the bronze your craftsmen are familiar with it and rarer than gold. It is called iron. I have hammered it out from pure celestial stones*. When the moment arises, use it. If you do this, then it will kill gods and humans alike!"** Set boasted in a honeyed voice, leaving the mortal priestess immensely impressed.

 **"Remember what I told you. And do not fail!"**

Once he had passed his instructions to the woman, Set became gradually opaquer to look at until he completely vanished like a black fog, leaving Isis once more alone in her room in deep thoughts.

PAGE BREAK

The city market was vibrating with life, gossip flowing through the streets by anxious whispers or being drowned out by outraged cries of bartering men. In a particular area of this bazaar, a hooded merchant had just sold a fine carpet to an interested client. Once the transaction was completed and the customer disappeared amongst the throngs of people, a lanky lad appeared by the merchant's side. He leaned down, whispering softly into his master's ear.

Conflict over a possible food shortage. Weapons being hastily made, resulting in poor quality and inadequate quantity. The Pharaoh's most trusted militant, Minue, will be leaving within a few hours to journey towards the frontlines of the battle.

Pretending to feel a little faint from the heat, the merchant switched places with his apprentice whilst ignoring the customer's surprise. Soon another hooded figure came by, silently lifting a jug of wine up. The merchant nodded, following his unexpected companion down an alley to a rented building they've jointly paid for since their arrival in the capital.

Once the pair were inside, the merchant pulled back the hood of his cloak in an attempt to cool himself down. He was a handsome man with sharp grey orbs and silver-colored tresses pulled back in an intricate braid which symbolized his true status in his culture; Izmir, the crown prince and heir to the Hittite throne. "What news do you bring?"

His 'apprentice' respectfully lowered his head. "My sources have told me that General Minue will send out another unit soon. This time it is a battalion of archers. The commander seems to impatient for them to move!" Despite the fact that their hideout was secure with four skilled assassins hiding in the shadows, Izmir would rather not prove the old wives tale that the walls can talk.

"They will most likely join the charioteers as a reserve if they go to Tjaru,* the Egyptian fortress in Sinai. I will send a message to our allies regarding the enemy's movements. You have done well, my friend! It is not surprising why my father considers you to be an excellent eavesdropper. Return to the streets and see if you can find any more details about the Pharaoh's army. Anything you can find will be a tremendous help to our cause!"

His spy, who also by his natural appearance happened to resemble the native Egyptian people, left and disappeared among the crowd outside, bending in as if he was just another man among many. Izmir however, lingered for a little longer, resting inside the mudbrick building as he filled his cup with wine.

Due to the fact that Egypt possessed far less cities than Anatolia, most of their denizens lived in the countryside alongside the Nile. Even though it is bordered by sourcing deserts on one side and two oceans on another, the only way to advance into Egypt with a larger force was from Nubia in the south and through the Sinai Peninsula in the north. Less than a year ago the Nubians suffered a dishonorable defeat after the previous Pharaoh had been assassinated by a princess they had sent to the Egyptian court. The Egyptians hadn't been merciful when dealing with the regicide and sent a great force to subdue large parts of northern Nubia.

However, this time their enemies would come from the north and Izmir knew that before they could advance into Egypt properly. Currently the Anatolian forces have taken their lands in the east, mainly Canaan and the neighboring, smaller kingdoms. Since the man...no, the child on the Egyptian throne was inexperienced in politics and military might, Memphis' folly made Izmir's job much easier.

He lingered inside for a little longer till Izmir tugged the hood back over him and walked out of the building, exchanging a few words with another "merchant" as he left

left the vendor to explore the busy avenues in the Egyptian capital. People were bustling around, busy with their everyday tasks, there was however, a tension in the air.

Everyone seemed to know that war was approaching, and truthfully, it wasn't a war Izmir wanted to occur either. With the Hurrians and Scythians acting up, his country's troops would be busy on several fronts at the same time, something that was far from when his father, the king, suggested to marry off his little sister in order to secure a safe and peaceful border against the Egyptian empire, it had seemed like a wise idea. What nobody had foreseen, however, was that Mitamun would suffer a humiliating death by the decree of the Pharaoh's sister by being burnt in a pyre! Upon hearing the terrible news from his cousin who had travelled with Mitamun as an escort and ambassador to Egypt, he had fallen to his knees and wept. Never in his life would he had thought this fate would befall his dear sister. As the crown prince mourned, his father's anger grew to the point where he was almost unable to contain himself when he learned what his fellow brother** had allowed to happen.

So when the opportunity to launch an attack of retribution on Egypt was suggested in his father's war room, Izmir immediately offered his services to the crown along with a group of his most trusted men. He could only consider himself fortunate that his father was able to be persuaded to not attack their enemies head on until they had more strategic information on Egypt's movements. If he hadn't, then the Anatolian forces would've been wiped them out.

Amidst all this chaos, rumors on the street said that the Pharaoh suffered from a broken heart, a hearsay Izmir could only scoff at since _he_ was the one who broke Mitamun's heart by rejecting her and allowed his older sister executed his sister. He looked forward to when he would throw their carcasses to the vultures as divine punishment for his deceased sibling.

Oblivious to his surroundings as he allowed himself to be lost in fantasies on how to decimate his hated enemies, Izmir walked straight into another person. "Omph!"

The collision was straight-on that knocked both the crown prince and the stranger off of their feet. Izmir tried to regain his balance by maneuvering his arms in the air similar to an aggravated chicken, but it ultimately failed as he fell on top of the person he walked into.

"Ow...can't I walk through the streets without being trampled down these days?"

Hearing these soft words brought a tiny chill down the man's spine and almost made Izmir swore. Not only had he brought unnecessary attention onto himself, the first and most important rule of espionage, but he ran into a woman!

He quickly pulled himself off, apologizing in Egyptian. "I sincerely apologize! Here, let me help you up so you can be on your way again!" While he did extend a courteous hand out to this woman, Izmir was anxious to keep moving. If he stayed any longer than necessary, someone in the crowd would be bound to recognize him sooner than later.

"...Thanks." Izmir almost jumped when her fingers coiled around his own, startled by the strength in them as she pulled herself off of the dusty ground with ease. When his gray orbs fell upon the face hidden underneath her cloak, the crown prince abruptly forgot what he was supposed to say. The silver-haired man had seen many lovely maidens flock the Anatolian court so as to curry favor with the king or entice his heir with practiced poise and flattery. But she...this woman possessed a beauty unlike anything he had seen before. In fact, he dared say she would be a formidable rival for the coveted pride of Libya's kingdom, Princess Kafka.

"...Um, do I have something on my face?"

"You are not an Egyptian!" Izmir exclaimed, immediately regretting his words as he would understand the path of this question would lead to an unnecessary conflict. Instead of being spat or cursed at, he did not expect the woman to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Nope, and neither are you," The woman patted her shoulders so as to remove some pesky specks of dirt. "No need to stare at me like that. You've already apologized, so there is no harm done. Next time though, try to walk where you are going, okay? I don't know what business you have here in the city, but try to be more aware of your surroundings. You're lucky that it was me you bumped into and not the big brute who has a vendor further down the street. I haven't seen the temple guards back on duty since a thieving incident occurred a couple of weeks ago." She gave him a small smile, blur eyes twinkling slightly beneath her hood.

"Name is Ankhesenamun. Nice to meet you!"

Izmir could see the curiosity shining in her eyes and knew his cover had been blown. In hopes that he might obtain just a bit of his fragmented dignity, the man bowed his head towards the woman. "My name is Meketre and I am a merchant. It was an honor to meet you Ank…Ankhesamun, but if you are unhurt I am afraid I must go now."

The stranger giggled, having a hand up and down. "Ankhesenamun! Not _Ankhesamun_!" she shot him a wide smile, "Though I must confess, I believe yours can't possibly be Meketre. After all, foreigners doesn't give their children Egyptian names, Furthermore," Blue orbs narrowed ever so slightly, "It's pretty obvious that you have real hair. If you were truly an Egyptian, it'd have been shaved off a long time ago and you'd be parading around in a fancy wig just to avoid getting lice."

Izmir was on the verge of slapping himself. His disguise had worked well up till now, so how could it be that fate had conspired so unfair against him that the gods saw him fit to walk straight into the only person who saw through it? If the situation were different he wouldn't have complained. Yet this woman, Ankhesenamun, was a sight to behold in her own right; observant, beautiful, her impish smile and bright eyes did not show any sign of evil or suspicion towards him. Just curiosity similar to a fickle feline.

"Well, if you are so bent on it," he began and took a brief glance around, finding to his relief that they were alone at the moment, "… I can probably say the same about you, my lady. You are definitely the least Egyptian looking person I've had the pleasure of meeting. Where would such a fair woman originate from? Assyrian? Greece?"

"From far, far away," Ankhesenamun answered cryptically.

Izmir resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sounds intriguing. And how long do you intend to stay in this...place?"

"Until the sands of time cease, and the wind guides me into another direction!"

"You do not wish to answer me, do you?"

"That depends on the question you ask _Meketre_ , for it is easier to give you an answer you will believe rather than an answer you won't believe."

Izmir sighed, though couldn't hide the smile that formed on his lips. Even though it was against his better judgement, he found himself wanting to get to know the woman better, as if her entire purpose was to make it irresistible to leave her mysterious presence.

At the very least he would just have to tread carefully around hoped that this fellow outsider did not have many ties to Egypt that would deem her too big of a risk for him to gamble with.

"Very well then, let me try another question: Why were you in such a hurry to get out from the bazaar that you didn't see me coming?"

"I could have asked the same of you, who had been so busy that you didn't see me walking out, but fair enough! I was told by a special friend of mine that I needed to hurry outside to meet someone!"

"Oh?" Izmir began carefully, suddenly not so sure if he wanted an answer to that after all. "You are meeting someone close to you perhaps…?"

Ankhesenamun shook her head."Nope, unfortunately. I had..have very few friends I could even deem to be close. My friend didn't say who I was supposed to meet or even where, she likes to be vague like that. Only that I needed to hurry up or she'd lose her patience with me!"

Izmir frowned a little. "Well, that was not particularly helpful of her, how do you even know where to start?" He asked. The secret Anatolian brushing sand out of his clothes.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What should I say… I have a bad habit of running into important people!"

Her grin widened and Izmir found her statement amusing until...

"...!" his eyes widened in panic upon realizing what Ankhesenamun meant. Her smile never left the lips as she continued with almost a predatory grin.

"And I think I just found him~!"

"Preposterous. Where is your proof?" Izmir declared, hiding his anxiety behind a stony mask. At his words her smile faltered and a sarcastic snort escaped her lips as she crossed her arms. "Really? We are going to play this game?" At his silence, she sighed.

"You truly couldn't have made it any more obvious to me. First thing I noticed was your hands. They might be covered in dirt but lack any distinguishing calluses or even overexposure to the sun, which can darken the skin. Your skin is pale as milk, which had me thinking, 'this man has probably done very little hard work, so how in the world could he have become a so called merchant'. Then there's your hair, your face, even the slightest accent you use when speaking to me in Egyptian." She shrugged. "Rather, your attempt to communicate with me properly. Now...would you like me to follow me to where I have to go? I think I could use some wine after standing in this scorching heat. It tastes better with company too!"

To say Izmir was dumbfounded by this display of keen observation and wit would be a gross understatement. Never had the Anatolian prince had met someone who used false words to make him smile, this woman was just as cunning as he, and that made a very dangerous individual right now. He was trapped in a delicate situation, where he could both the entire invasion and his life at risk if he did not tread cautiously.

Izmir casted a stolen look around himself before he made up his mind and gave her a slight nod. "Very well then, lead me to your...destination. I will come inside, but this invitation had better not be a trap!"

Ankhesenamun raised a brow."A trap eh? Why would I trap someone I just met and don't even know who they are!" Ankhesenamun exclaimed, grabbing Izmir by the hand. "Come, come, time is precious! Just follow me. Shouldn't take too long if you keep up!" She gave him a small wink and proceeded to drag the man through the marketplace and all the way to a stately home that sat about a few miles from the capital. Once she pulled the door open, Izmir followed her inside.

As he observed the estate, it quickly became obvious to him that she wasn't a member of the lower social classes. Her house was a far cry from a palace or even a nobleman's home though the presence of expensive furniture, decorations, lavish lamps, lack of looms and even working tools told him she wasn't a nobody either. In addition, he didn't see any sign of anyone else living here even though it was roomy enough for a large family to live comfortably. Ankhesenamun seemed to have it all for herself.

He couldn't stop himself from asking. "So you really live all alone, without any servants?" He couldn't imagine a woman, even if she were a noble, to function daily life without slaves to tend to her every whim. Izmir soon received an answer from this mysterious woman.

"None. I have a couple of guards to look after my door when I am outside, but they do not count. I have recently gotten two slaves for my disposal though they work and live elsewhere." She extended her hand towards the furniture. "But enough about all that. Please, have a seat. Do you want anything to drink? I have wine of course, as well as beer and juice. I'd offer some water, though it does taste terrible and will probably give you a bad stomach ache if you aren't used to it! Maybe some pastries? They're fresh. Nabe made them before she left here this morning. Question is, where did she put them?"

Ankhesenamun huffed as she toddled around the estate like an agitated chicken. "Those guards better not have taken them again! I know Nabe's pastries are divine, but let me indulge in them for once!"

Izmir watched her carefully, not wanting to lose sight of her, both for his own safety… and personal reasons. "I am grateful for your hospitality but I must politely decline as I have, well,, recently eaten. Sit yourself down instead and tell me what you want of me. Surely you must have some idea behind the cryptic words of your strange friend?" The man looked around. "Perhaps she is here, hiding from you?"

Soon Ankhesenamun approached him, carrying a basket of pastries and wine bottle in one hand while the other held two goblets between her fingers. An unusual sight for a woman, to say the very least. Izmir watched in fascination as her jovial mood suddenly darkened, replaced with a distant frown. He almost missed it, truthfully, as the change did not last more than a few seconds till she grinned at him again.

"No, she isn't here I'm afraid, comes and goes as she pleases. I am going to have a word with her sooner than later. I do not appreciate being taken by unexpected surprises, Meketre."

"Well, since it is your friend who is behind our "meeting" you could maybe tell me about yourself. I would like to know what kind of person who invite strangers into their home in this way. Not that I mind your presence though, you seem to be a rather lovely person, Ankhesenamun!" Izmir added quickly as to not anger his host. The woman actually appeared surprised at his answer as she sat down in a chair opposite to his current position proceeding to pour wine for them.

"Me? Well, I suppose it can't hurt thoughI would also like to hear who you are afterwards."

"I shall...think about it."

"Fair enough. Where to start? Well, you already know my name is Ankhesenamun, I am older than twenty summers, but less than thirty. I am an oracle whose divine representative is Lady Sekhmet, Egypt's goddess of war and healing. I have not held this position for a very long time, though a brand-new temple is already under construction for me, you have probably seen it if you have spent a few days here. If you haven't, then I suggest you go and take a look at it. It's just outside the city and is worth a look even from the outside."

"A priestess!" Izmir repeated with interest and looked around, watching her belongings once more. "I guess that explains why you can afford all this."

Ankhesenamun shrugged. "That would be true, but most of these items are gifts. I don't really need all of this stuff since it would only invite for burglary and unnecessary conflict with the workers who have a wandering eye. I had planned to stay somewhere else but a friend insisted that I should have a house and commodities suiting my...status. This is a bit much though." she said.

As he listened to the woman, Izmir's eyes travelled across the room when an object suddenly caught his interest, triggering him stand up and walk over to a cupboard where it lay half hidden behind a ruby-encrusted goblet and a bowl of dates. Even though Ankhesenamun continued to talk, he pushed it to the background when he pulled the item forth: a small, silver diadem ornamented with a few pearls and geometrical patterns. The trinket was divided into small rectangular pieces that were being kept together with tiny hinges that allowed it to be thread upon a small, female head.

Izmir felt anger rise inside him, grabbed the diadem and spun around with a terrible grimace that marred his face, holding it in the palm of his hand for Ankhesenamun to see.

"WHAT IS THIS!" he shouted, momentarily scaring the woman with his outburst.

"Meketre-"

"ANSWER ME, HOW DID THIS COME INTO YOUR POSSESSION?"

All civility and feigned behavior vanished from Izmir as he stared down at the first she seemed bewildered at his statement, but when her gaze fell upon she saw the diadem in his quivering palm, Ankhesenamun composed herself as she answered him.

"That belongs to a friend of mine, she must have forgotten it last time she was her," she replied carefully, her eyes possessing an equally dark and suspicious look directed towards Izmir. "What is it to you?"

"It belongs to my sister!" Izmir answered sharply and clenched his had around it, ready to attack the woman within a matter of moments. Beautiful or not, he would avenge his sibling. However, the response he got was not entirely one he expected. Instead of being frightened or begging for mercy, she just smirked.

"Your sister? My goodness, who would've thought I've been entertaining a prince this whole time! Funny thing about the world is that no matter how large it seems, it's actually quite small. This is probably quite a stretch, but I reckon your real name must be Izmir, not Meketre the merchant!"

"How…!?" Izmir growled.

"I must be getting slow, maybe Isis poisoned my food again?" The dark-haired priestess continued as her smile grew till Izmir found such an expression frightening. "The diadem you hold in your hand belongs to Mitamun, the Hittite princess, so if she is your sister as you say, then it obviously gives away your real identity. Or am I wrong, _Your Majesty_?"

Izmir tore himself out from the stupor that almost had taken him away and drew a long knife he had hidden in his clothes and stormed towards Ankhesenamun. "I am sorry, but I can not let you live with such knowledge! Too much is at stake, you should never have invited me into your household Ankhesenamun, for it will now become your tomb!" he growled, drawing the concealed dagger from his side to stab the woman who still sat on her chair.

Killing her would be swift, but then he and his men would need to evacuate right afterwards. It was highly unlikely that the murder of a priestess would be left unnoticed for his arms outstretched, ready to kill, Izmir hadn't foreseen what happened next.

Ankhesenamun parried his strike as a skilled warrior would do, though instead of a sword she used the back of the chair she had been sitting in! Raising it over her head, she hurled the piece of furniture at him, landing a direct hit on Izmir, causing the knife to fly out of the grasp and into the wall on the opposite side of the room. In mere seconds, Anatolian's prized prince was unarmed by a mere woman. She sighed.

"Well, now that's out of the way, how about I explain myself-"

"You bitch!" Izmir snarled, lunging towards the priestess without any regard to the value of her words. He didn't want to hear excuses. He wanted vengeance.

" - Or not! Hey, knock it off! Calm down and let's talk this out like civilized folk here!" Ankhesenamun barked, twisting her body around and sending Izmir skidding several feet across the marbled floor with a round kick to the solar plexus. He scrambled to pick himself up, glaring heatedly at the irritated foreigner. "My sister is dead, and that's all you have to say?! Do you people have any honor, stealing her possessions and putting them on display like the disgusting thief that you truly are?! You, Ankhesenamun, are the worst kind of woman -!"

" _Silence, you impudent man_!" Anhesenamun thundered, her voice suddenly becoming deeper than he thought it was possible for a member of the opposite sex. _"I have not stolen anything from your sister! When I said she must have forgotten it when she was here, and I mean it! I have never hurt or taken anything from here, and I am not the one whom you should target, place your anger at_ whom _it is meant for. If you have a bone to pick, then take it up to Isis, the Pharaoh's sister and not me. I am not your enemy!"_

Fury danced in those eyes of hers, pinning Izmir with a heated glare as he stared right back from his position on the floor. In fact, the wench almost seemed to tower over him as if she were a queen and he was an insignificant worm.

Azure orbs blinked once, then twice till Ankhesenamun sighed heavily, placing the chair back onto the ground and straddling it from behind as she looked down at the baffled man with an exhausted expression.

"You've probably heard what those ambassadors told you, right? How the princess died a humiliating death in front of the entire city, in a pyre? Well, here's a little secret: Princess Mitamun is definitely not dead, and I made sure of it myself!"

"What!" Izmir gasped. "Impossible, how could anyone…!"

"Your sister was sent here with a hope that if she married the Pharaoh, you could secure a peaceful border with the Egyptian Empire such that you could have your back free to wage war on other fronts. But instead she was brutally murdered by the Pharaoh's jealous sister who wants nothing to come between her and her brother, and he did nothing to stop her. Correct?"

Izmir swallowed. "Yes."

Nodding, Ankhesenamun stood up from her ghastly position on the cha andir reached out her hand for him, showing that she wanted to help him up from the floor. Izmir eyed her suspiciously and didn't touch it.

"Even when the Pharaoh, the Egyptian nobles and entire capital witnessed this horrific deed, I can shout it to Ra himself and have him confirm that my word is true. She isn't dead, my prince."

"How?"

"I will not reveal the details behind it, the only thing that matters is that what they thought they saw, and all of them thought they saw Mitamun burn to her death. Nevertheless, that was not the case! You see, before they dragged her to the pyre, I had managed to hide your sister and given her a replacement. That was what...who they saw burn to death that fateful day. Your sister is alive and well."

"Prove it. Where is she?"

"Well, she isn't here in the capital where she could be recognized, that'd be poor judgement on my part, wouldn't it? No. She is staying with a family in a place where she shouldn't be recognized or even given a second glance. I trust these people, more than anyone else I know." Ignoring the hiss that spewed from his mouth, Ankhesenamun calmly grabbed Izmir's hand and hoisted him off of the floor, onto his feet once again.

"...How can I trust you speak the truth to me, Ankhesenamun?" Izmir said after a few moments of silence. "It is hard to believe that anyone could escape death, let alone deceive an entire city that someone who is supposed to be...dead, isn't dead at all." The prince felt a shudder crawl down his spine when he saw Ankhesenamun shot him a sickeningly-sweet smile he did not like at all.

"What choice do you have my dear prince? All I need to do is to run out the door and call for the guards who will lock you away before you can say Anatolia. I hardly think that neither the Pharaoh, Isis or the Egyptian government and military would take your presence lightly. No mourners, no funerals for the brave, reckless prince. Just death."

Deep down the silver-haired male knew she was right, and he didn't like it at all. The warrior-eque priestess had pushed him into a corner, an act that had been caused by his inability to control his anger. Now...now he had to trust this woman again in order to leave this country alive. She had placed him on a vulnerable spot. It would take just one word for all of the hard work his men had placed in the entire operation to come would be no victory over Egypt's army once their interrogators had him in their custody. This war, his father's chance to take revenge on his fallen daughter...all of that would cease to exist in the blink of an eye.

Still...what if Ankhesenamun was telling the truth? Was his precious sister alive, and this war would do more harm than good if she hadn't been murdered at all? Izmir thought long and hard until he made his decision.

"Alright, I will choose to trust you."

"Great!" Ankhesenamun beamed, all of the tension between suddenly evaporating beneath her sunny disposition. It was almost as if he hadn't been trying to assassinate her and she'd gotten the better of him with a chair. "Pick up your knife and I will find a boat that can take us to her as soon as possible! Oh, better bring some food too, just in case!"

Izmir didn't know for sure what to think when he saw her began jumping around and pack clothes as other items into a traveling bag while humming under her breath.

This entire and almost absurd scenario had abruptly opened up an entire array of new questions: Was Mitamun really alive? How had she done it and in that case, why had this unknown woman saved his sister? What would the Egyptians do if they learned the truth, and what about the approaching war if the heinous crime never been committed? Did...did the Pharaoh even have the slightest idea what was going on?

It was with these unanswered questions in his mind that Izmir steeled himself for the unexpected journey into the unknown later that night. A night that would change the course of ancient history as the modern era would come to understand it.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 _* Meteoric iron was the only source of iron back in ancient times, the Egyptians didn't go into the iron age before around 700BC and was only used as a gifts for kings in rare, ritual ceremonies._

 _**The identification of Tjaru's location was confirmed as late as 2007-2015 AD)_

 _*** The Hittite, Egyptian, Babylonian, Mitanni and Assyrian kings called each other "brothers" when referring to each other in the Amarna letters._


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Inuyasha** and **Ouke no Monshou** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa**.

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_! I do apologize for the delay as I am in the process of moving in with my partner, amongst other things that are happening in my corner of the world. I will try to update as often as I can once I am settled in. Big shout to **Cyrus559** for all of her help and patience with me as we bounced off of ideas and editing this draft :)

So without further ado, let the show begin!

* * *

According to an essay Carol Rido had written at the beginning of the semester, the Nile River was more than a symbol of life. Not only has its waters enriched fertile soil for peasant farmers to practice agriculture and prevent dry spells via irrigation canals, but it was also joined Egypt together. In the modern era, there is a boat called the felucca that is still being used by locals to transport both people and goods. But tonight, Kagome would not have the luxury of being on a felucca and watch her students experience what this ancient civilization went through for almost three thousand years. Instead she was on a skiff with an edgy crowned prince who seemed ready to slit her neck at any moment.

The skiff was similar to the felucca except that it was constructed from papyrus reeds that have been tied up together with rope. Due to the fact there were air pockets in the papyrus reeds, their boat was very buoyant and ideal for traveling short distances across the Nile. It was better than walking the entire way to Goshen. Time was not on Kagome's side and she really didn't want to push any more buttons with Izmir after what had happened at the compound.

 _Hopefully he won't lose his temper again or do anything else that'll bring any unwanted attention in the village,_ Kagome reminisced grimly as she kept her eye on the prince, whose back was facing the priestess as he expertly maneuvered the oar of their boat down the Nile. _If Isis' spies are still loitering around Goshen, it'll cause more problems if word gets back to her before I return to the capital. I haven't heard from Sekhmet in a while. Have things on her end gotten dicey to where she needs to lay low? Has Set made a move? Or...has Amun-Ra figured out what has been going on and doesn't want either of them to interfere with the human world any longer?_ The time traveler's face grew pale at the thought dancing in her mind. From her experience, deities were incredibly fickle towards mortals whilst holding their own existence in the highest regard. Especially if they held a grudge against a particular human or deity for thousands of years. From what the lion-head goddess had told her, Set has not forgotten about his 'rightful' throne being taken from him and will not stop until he has it.

 _If Amun-Ra doesn't want Set to usurp again, he has been probably dealt with and given whatever punishment that seems fitting. Unless, for some reason, he is secretly conspiring with Set because he has grown tired of humans?_ Kagome shook her head. _At this point, I feel like I am scrambling for answers. It's probably better to wait for Sekhmet instead of jumping to conclusions and complicating things more than necessary. Right now, I need to figure out how to keep Izmir in line without blowing our respective covers._

When the tiny vessel finally arrived at a dock fairly close to Goshen's outskirts, Kagome steered it a little further upstream towards the riverbank for two reasons. The first is that no one would see them; the second, well, is to avoid answering unpleasant questions from noisy bystanders. Once the boat was properly anchored, the time traveler turned her attention to Izmir.

"Well, here we are! I don't need to remind you to behave yourself, right?" The only answer she received from the prince was an acknowledged hiss followed by a raised brow. Kagome shook her head and jumped off, landing on a stone with semi-perfect grace. Izmir soon followed suit, but he managed to step right into the freezing river.

"I swear, if you are trying to trick me-"

"And I'm _not_ the bad guy here, my dear merchant," Kagome huffed out as she rolled her eyes at the man's paranoia. "Just so we're clear. Goodness knows we aren't exactly in shortage of those folks these days. Now, step lively and look busy!"

"For your information, I'm performing my role perfectly by looking for my sister." The Anatolian growled, pushing himself through the reeds that for some reason kept getting tangled with his mantle.

Kagome sighed, balancing herself back and forth on the balls of her feet as she waited for her unfortunate traveling companion. "Right, right. Hurry up slowpoke!"

It took the pair almost half an hour to reach the settlement. People were coming back from the quarry to resume working or returning to their homes. Regardless of what these individuals did in their spare time, Kagome and Izmir were at least able to seamlessly merge themselves into the flow of exhausted humans without causing anyone to give a second glance at them. The crowned prince kept his eye on everyone he could possibly see, trying to find any potential threats that would bring their 'adventure' to a halt.

On the other hand, Kagome hummed softly to herself as her own gaze observed the bleak surroundings and had to stifled her breath when the stale scent of sweat, alcohol, and blood became too much for her sensitive nose. She could occasionally recognize a few faces from where she had worked in the quarry, but like Izmir, they couldn't care less.

 _So far, so good._

The sharp-minded miko glanced back at Izmir for a brief moment before looking straight ahead again. _It shouldn't be long now for us to reach Sephora's hut. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes depending if Izmir decides to lose his temper again or the foreman is doing anything 'special' this evening for his workers._ Blue orbs darkened slightly at the persistence of a certain memory. _As much as I enjoyed giving that brute a lesson, I can't do as I please tonight. There's too much at stake right now._

Thankfully neither situation had occurred within the allotted time frame. They were able to reach her old residence, Kagome rapping her knuckles lightly against the flimsy door or else Seichi might have to fix it again. She heard hushed whispers, shuffled feet, and a low voice that asked who was at their door.

A part of Kagome clenched at hearing such a guarded whisper from the boy who couldn't have been any older than her own bratty brother, but she stopped herself before she got too emotional. _Now is not the time to get homesick, girl! Pull yourself together! What would Sesshomaru think if he saw you right now?! This country is about to go to war!_

Inhaling a deep breath, the raven-haired woman leaned forward and spoke loud enough for herself and Izmir to hear. "It's me, Seichi. Ankhesenamun. You don't need to be scared!"

All she received for an answer was silence. The lack of response from the normally upbeat boy started to naw at Kagome's anxious mind when the door slowly opened, revealing a tired Seichi. Despite how he looked worse than the last time she had seen him, Seichi still had the strength to give her a smile that could even outshine Amun-Ra's sunlight.

It was a smile that brought warm admiration and concern to the young priestess. Have things gotten worse in the quarry? Were Isis' soldiers patrolling this area in hopes that they would find a certain princess, and their presence made the foreman even more edgy than before? All of these questions buzzed through her mind till Seichi's voice shattered them.

"Welcome back, Ankhesenamun! We were just getting ready to eat when we heard you. Please, come inside!" He quickly ushered the pair inside the hut, closing the door behind them. "If I had known you were coming, I'd make sure there was at least some more beer!"

"...I see." Kagome looked around the hut and blinked, her brow furrowing in slight confusion. Sephora wasn't...here? She turned to Seichi. "Do you know where your mother is? It isn't like her to be out so late, is it?" When she had first arrived in this era, the kind-hearted woman always reminded Kagome to keep her head down and not cause any trouble or else the guards might kill her for such impudence.

"Oh, she'll be back soon! She's by the river with our friend, so she shouldn't be too long!" He blinked at the priestess, then at Izmir. "I'm guessing you're here to check on her?"

Kagome smiled. "Guilty as charged~!" Her heart did a small leap when she heard him laugh. There...there he is. The old Seichi was still there.

"Can't say I blame you. Ever since you brought her here, she's been anxious to leave this hut for more than just a few minutes. It's nice to know Mother has had some help with doing chores around the house, but there's only so much to be done around the hut. And she definitely couldn't allow her to work in the quarry! Mother actually caught her trying to sneak out when we aren't at home! She's hoping that the little trip to the river will calm her down."

"Well, as long as she doesn't fall into the Nile or is attacked by a crocodile, then I doubt there is too much to worry about. Don't forget how good she was when I treated her injuries."

"True, though I think you had to bribe her a little extra bread if she squirmed too much." Seichi said. He was about to say more when the door opened again, revealing a tired looking Sephora dressed in a tattered cloak. The exhausted expression was soon wiped away when she saw who was in her home.

"Ankhesenamun!"

Kagome sheepishly waved. "Hi! Long time no see! I'm sorry for dropping in unexpectedl-" The time traveler was cut off when a pair of arms coiled around her body, pulling the surprised miko into a tight hug by Sephora. Kagome blinked. She...crossed the room pretty quickly. Is she all right? Concerned the foreigner placed her hands around Sephora's back, hoping to rub away any tension from the slave.

"Are you okay? Not that I'm complaining, it's been a while -"

The miko did not get a chance to ask when Sephora abruptly pulled away to look at her. Even though the lighting in the hut was quite poor from her position by the door, Kagome could faintly see unshed tears pricking the corners of Sephora's eyes. The older woman smiled sadly.

"It's been too long, my dear. I swear if you hadn't come tonight, I thought I'd be at my wit's end with our guest!" Dark blue orbs blinked once, then twice before Kagome gave Sephora a wry grin of her own.

"Seichi has just been telling me about her recent adventures when you arrived," The raven-haired priestess peeked over Sephora's shoulder. "She didn't wander off after you took her to the river did she? I don't see - ah, there she is! Sneaky little devil!"

When her gaze fell upon a small figure wearing a tattered cloak toddling towards the hut in a hurried manner, Kagome felt immediate relief. After not seeing Mitamun in so long, the _miko_ worried that she was possibly causing trouble or had run away.

Still she wanted to keep her thoughts light as she smiled at Mitamun, who for a brief moment shared Kagome's fear of being caught. Nothing scared the exhausted priestess more than fearing all the trouble she and others had gone through would just be for naught.

Even the purpose behind the bracelet's magic had been entirely concealed Mitamun'spresence, Kagome could see the princess clear as day when she practically flew into the hut and pulled the time traveler into a tight hug. "You're here! You're actually here!" Mitamun cried. "I'm so glad! I thought something had happened at the palace, and that was why you hadn't been able to visit as often!"

Kagome grimaced slightly. "Well, about that -"

"Ankhesenamun!" The priestess blinked and turned her attention to the flabbergasted Izmir. "Who are all these people? Why are we even here?"

"Ah, that's right. You can't see it, can you? Well, why don't you step over and take a closer look!" Kagome suggested with a smug smirk. She was curious to see if the Anatolian nobleman could see beyond the enchantment that she had placed on the leather bracelet prior to giving it to Mitamun.

She watched as the princess released a small, surprised gasp when her gaze fell upon the man. "Brother? Do you...do you not recognize me?"

"Who are you?!" Izmir demanded. He glared at his traveling companion. "Answer my question, Ankhesenamun: _what is going on here?_ You promised me that we would find my sister!"

"Sister?" Sephora parroted "Oh merciful gods -"

"Why don't we just take a few steps further so we can shut the door! I'm feeling a small draft come through here. Always gets so darned cold in the evening and so hot during the day!" Kagome swiftly interrupted, sharing a knowing glance with Seichi. He nodded and went over to his mother's side, guiding the shell-shocked woman to sit on a mat before he made sure the hut was secure. "This is Sephora, if you hadn't been paying attention, and her son. They've been taking care of and kept your sister safe for the last three weeks."

Izmir's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing the strange woman's pale face before realization dawned on his face. "Is...Is that really you, sweet sister? My little mountain flower?"

Once those words escaped his lips, he was tackled to the floor in a tight hug. Being an incredible warrior and the pride of his kingdom, Izmir's might was unquestionable. However, amongst only to members of the royal family, his younger sibling was actually quite strong as well. What she lacked in political and physical strength, Mitamun took lessons in basic hand-to-hand combat and crafting powerful herbal potions. Even though she might have defended herself against Isis' men, the probability of taking on four experienced soldiers would've ended with more than just a few bruises and starvation in confinement. Furthermore, Mitamun had been strictly told by her mother to never show what she was truly capable of.

After all, women in this particular era were meant to be seen and not heard.

A flummoxed prince looked up at Ankhesenamun. "How is this possible? How can I hardly recognize my own sister? I feel like...I know her, but every time I look at this woman...I have a hard time seeing her? Perhaps...recognizing her would be a better word for it." He felt the weight on him shift as Mitamun pulled herself off of Izmir with a surprised expression stretched across her face.

"Oh, that must be because of this bracelet I'm wearing!" The disguised princess tugged on the trinket's strings, unraveling them. "It should be fine to take it off for a little while, right? I mean the guards should be finishing their rounds and they were already here earlier today. It couldn't hurt!"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, though it clamped shut when she felt the bracelet's magic unveil the true identity of the 'guest'. She watched in interest as Izmir's eyes widened considerably upon instant recognition. "Mitamun! Oh my dear sister, it is you!" He hugged his younger sibling tightly. "I should've known from the moment you tackled me onto the ground like that! But...how is this possible? Everyone thought you were dead, even our father!"

Mitamun chuckled weakly, giving the older Anatolian a teary smile as she cupped his cheek. "I thought I would die too by the Pharaoh's sister if it hadn't been for Ankhesenamun, brother. I wouldn't believe how she was capable of performing such impossible feats if I hadn't seen them with my own eyes! Not only that, she is gifted with the ability to talk to the gods!" Mitamun glanced back at the sheepish-looking priestess. "She is a true oracle, through and through, brother!"

A moment of silence fell upon the hut — in which Izmir suddenly realized is much smaller than Ankhesenamun's apartment in the capital - before the crowned prince spoke again. "I do not know what to say or believe ...though I do know that you have not lied to me since we met, Ankhesenamun. You have indeed saved my sister from a wretched death, and for that I am eternally grateful." He inclined his head respectfully towards the woman. She returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

"I'm glad that I've earned your trust, but we are not out of the woods yet. We still need to get the two of you away from Egypt. The borders are becoming more restricted thanks to this war, so even disgusting yourselves as traveling merchants might prove to be a bit difficult. And let's not forget that Isis' spies might be canvassing around in search of the slightest suspicion that Mitamun is truly alive. However given the fact your...network and intellect, I'm sure you'll be able to think of several methods on how to return to your country unseen by the time we depart from here. You've already done it once already," Ankhesenamun plopped herself onto the floor next to Seichi. "Truth be told, I was hoping to address the current situation to you as soon as I proved that I wasn't lying about your sister's whereabouts."

Izmir nodded. "Of course." He almost jolted when Sephora suddenly spoke, her soft voice carrying across the hut.

"If you two are going to talk, then at least have some bread and beer! I know it is nothing for someone such as yourself my lord, but I have been told more than once that my loaves of bread are incredibly tasty," The slave bowed to him. "It would be my honor to serve and provide with the best hospitality I can offer to you."

Mitamun followed suit and hopped up from the floor. "I'll help too!"

For the rest of the evening, the small group interacted with one another. While Mitamun had already become accustomed to the slurred dialect of the slaves who have been caring for her, Izmir he never bothered to do so until now. In fact, to his surprise, the crowned prince found it much easier to communicate with them than the people who flocked in the Anatolian court; if he were there, he had to address the nobility by their title or even in a certain manner lest he would risk offending them. But here he could relax. At least for a little bit.

While the night progressed, the silver-haired man eventually diverted his entire attention to the priestess, discussing possible escape routes till the conversation somehow diverted to Seichi having a very close encounter with an angry hippopotamus when he ventured in the reeds. Overall it was a pleasant evening despite the lack of luxurious comfort Izmir was accustomed to because of his highborn status.

When Sephora stood up to pour more beer for everyone, Izmir took the opportunity to show his gratitude to the woman and her son by being the one to serve the beverages.

It wasn't too long before Ankhesenamun, Sephora and Seichi began yawning once they consumed their last drink for the night. Sephora apologized to the crowned prince:

"I am sorry for not being able to provide you with more my lord, and I am afraid we all sleep on the floor here. Unless you have bought something with to make your stay here more comfortable, all I can offer for you to sleep on is our best reed mat."

Izmir eyed the aforementioned objects that were lined up against the wall. "I see." He said. "If that is what you got, then it is what I will accept. Please don't make any fuss out of it, I will sleep together with your family and my sister on whatever you lie on. I am sure I will manage." The Anatolian added somewhat with a slightly doubtful tone as he watched a drowsy Seichi and Ankhesenamun pull out their respective sleeping arrangements.

With thirty minutes everyone fell asleep at an unnatural pace except for a certain pair of siblings. Mitamun looked at her brother and whispered, "What did you do to them? You...You have not harmed them, have you?!"

Izmir shook his head, rising from the floor and dusting himself off. "Fear not, sister. I have just mixed a sleeping drought into their drinks. We need to leave this village and quickly. Our army is coming and will sweep past here. We can't afford to wait for Ankhesenamun to come up with an elaborate plan or else we might even get cut down by our own countrymen!"

"But what about Sephora? And Seichi? Ankhesenamun?" Mitamun gasped, clamping a hand over her mouth in horrified realization. "Brother, these people saved my life! Ankhesenamun saved my life! We cannot leave them here to fend for themselves after they have done for me! Please reconsider our options!" She tugged on Izmir's cloak, akin to a scared child, or in this case, a terrified younger sister whom he had thought died by Egyptian hands. "Please."

Izmir's resolve almost crumbled beneath her heartfelt request but his logical mind steeled himself from falling into temptation. "I…" He bit his lip, hundreds of scenarios flashed through his eyes. Different methods, different outcomes that seemed even worse than the last. "I cannot make any promises, but if I can reach the general at the front lines, then we might be able to prevent any harm from befalling them. But we cannot do that while we loiter here. Mitamun, put your bracelet back on and be ready to leave. We will need to steal some horses and depart from this place before anyone notices."

Mitamun wasn't pleased with her brother's idea, though she reluctantly complied when the young man returned to the hut shortly with two horses. Just when they were ready to depart from Goshen, Izmir immediately swooped inside the dilapidated building one more time.

 _Ankhesenamun_!

The crowned prince couldn't bring himself to leave behind the wonderful woman he just met. Once he carefully arranged Sephora to lay beside her son Seichi on one mat, he rolled Ankhesenamun up in her own mat! The priestess was not heavy at all when he lifted his precious cargo over his shoulder and carried it outside, hoisting the mat to the back of his steed. He was about to mount the horse when he felt a pang of guilt that made Izmir quickly go back inside again and left tree copper bars beside Sephora. It was his way of saying 'thank you' to the slave. He hoped that it would be enough for her to purchase some new mats to sleep on, even though he had no idea if she made them herself or purchased them in a secret market in the village.

Izmir saw the suspicious look his sister was giving him and whispered softly, promising that he would explain everything before guiding horses out of Goshen and onto the northern road.

XxXTTPXxX

Even as the sun continued to rise over the horizon, the heat was still scorching as the siblings continued to travel. Nobody else was on the road yet, something Izmir was eternally grateful for. It would be troublesome soon enough when they were going to try to cross over to Sinai.

For all of the time he had spent by his father's side, learning everything he possibly could about the inner workings of the royal court and discreetly commanding the battlefields, nothing could honestly prepare Izmir for this. His sister. His sweet, wonderful sister was alive and well. She had been rescued by an Egyptian who truly wasn't an Egyptian, who asked nothing in return for doing such a deed. Not even a pouch of gold that could feed five, no, six families! All Ankhesenamun wanted was the only thing that wasn't in his power to give: call off this war and return to their country. That's it.

Unfortunately, even for someone who had risked committing treason against his enemies to save his only sibling he could not grant such a thing.

He was merely a prince, not a king.

His father had put in so much time and effort in gathering his army, funding for their weapons, including payment towards the imperial spies that had traveled into Egypt with Izmir to make sure his heir would be safe. If Izmir ordered the men to fall back without good reason or even evidence to support the claim on how Mitamun survived being burnt with witnesses numbering in thousands...then what were they fighting for? More land? The chance to conquer a lifelong enemy whilst an inexperienced king sat on the throne? Izmir may be his father's son, but he wasn't a fool either.

Ankhesenamun was the key to all of this. She had orchestrated Mitamun's rescue by using her magic. He had witnessed this sorcery when the oracle explained how his sister had gone unnoticed by anyone in the slave village, including Isis' men as well as the foreman. If he could somehow bring this headstrong, intelligent woman back with him to Anatolia, he would be accomplishing two objectives.

The first is having the Anatolian king see what his son has seen, to confirm that Ankhesenamun is truly blessed by the gods as an oracle. Furthermore, his country would be protected and grow in power if such a person was within their grasp. As for the second reason, it was a bit more personal for the prideful prince.

Izmir would not admit out loud, but he had grown fond of Ankhesenamun in their short time together. Perhaps if his father, or even the heavenly entities approved the idea of courting the priestess, the silver-haired male believed she would make a fine queen. The looming question was...how could he persuade Ankhesenamun that the best option was to leave Egypt and go with him to Anatolia to plead her case before his father as an ambassador? Especially when said priestess currently lay drugged and wrapped in reeds at the back of his "borrowed" horse in the middle of nowhere. On top of that would the Pharaoh probably not become the happiest man upon learning about this unexpectedly missing oracle. And if he realized what had transpired too soon, he would undoubtedly increase the surveillance of his borders and making it impossible for him and his sister to get away.

The crowned prince clicked his tongue. This was...quite the predicament.

"Brother? Is everything alright?"

Izmir turned around and saw Mitamun looking up at him, her curious eyes peeking out from beneath the ragged cloak. Even though her hidden presence was due Ankhesenamun's magic within the leather trinket Izmir was slowly but surely able to see his sister. Was this a sign from the gods?

"You've been awfully quiet. Are you sure kidnapping the one person whom I owe my life is a good idea? She has been nothing but kind and this whole deed is probably not going to sit well with anyone." Izmir chose not to answer since he simply couldn't bring himself to do it, so after a little while did his sister voice another pressing question instead. "But what about our father? Has...has something happened since I've been...been gone?"

"Father is naturally upset about what has happened. Nothing has gone as expected since you arrived in Egypt, instead of fighting of the Scythians who are raiding our borders almost daily, we are waging war against our most powerful neighbor which we originally sought peace with. The nobles at court are at each other's throats about what to do, expect that everyone wants revenge upon the Egyptians. Our army is steadily marching through the Egyptian vassal states and will soon reach the outskirts of her natural borders. People also see this as a possibility to weaken a powerful competitor for hegemony in Asia and with such amount of resources spent on this campaign, I will not even dare to think that our men suddenly will turn back home even upon learning that you are alive." Izmir released a heavy sigh.

He was already aware that his first trial soon appear before he had any time to worry about the others.

XxXTTPXxX

Excusing himself from the council's presence, Memphis quickly made his way towards a secret garden within the palace courtyard. No one else knew about this private sanctuary, the exception being Minue and Imhotep and they wisely left him alone.

Memphis shut the palace door behind him and felt a soothing breeze swept over his face. Air, he needed air to breath. The stress and worries that kept building up was on the verge of suffocating him. His sister was planning their wedding after she murdered Princess Mitamun. The plans for his war were slowly taking shape and the tension between the divided fractions of his court were at an all time high. Furthermore, Ankhesenamun held no desire whatsoever to be by his side as a queen. She was content with her current position in the palace.

 _Why?!_ The Pharaoh sank to the ground, feeling frustrated tears began to blur his vision. _I would lay the world at her if she would let me. Conquer a thousand cities, sail over a hundred oceans. Gather gold and silver, capture stars from the heavens to rest as a crown in her hair so that all who look at her know she was beyond anything and anyone else in this world. I would worship her. Devote myself to her...and all she had to say was yes. So why?!_

"Well, well, if it isn't the tiny king, throwing a tantrum like a child while his court are falling apart at the threat of war. Maybe I should've taken your life when I'd been given the chance, when you were on your back and dying from poison."

Memphis turned around and gasped. Hovering above a pond with a displeased expression was Sekhmet. He quickly got up to kneeled for her, feeling his face burn with shame at the possibility that the goddess had seen him. "My lady, you've returned! So much has happened -"

"Just because I left my oracle in your care doesn't mean that I actually trusted you with her welfare, Pharaoh," Sekhmet hissed. "I've been watching what has happened. I know what has transpired, and I am less than pleased with the results! I knew Ankhesenamun was stubborn...but those siblings are more trouble than they are worth saving."

The dark-haired male raised a brow. "What do you mean? Ankhesenamun is in the city, relaxing in her new home! That is the last report I received from my spies! And my _dear_ sibling hasn't been up to anything for weeks! She hardly leaves her room! Please don't tell me that something else has happened?!"

Sekhmet stared long and hard at the tiny mortal till she answered him with the slightest of nods. "Yes, something unfortunate has occurred. Princess Mitamun is alive, thanks to my interference with Fate and Ankhensenamun's...talents. I helped her save the Anatolian's sorry hide so as to try and avoid this war. But what happens? Our only hope to fight against Set is taken by the enemy, and the foolish prince seems to be infatuated with her!"

Memphis felt a stone drop into the pit of his stomach, "Prince?"

"Yes, it seems that none other than the very prince and hair to the Hittite Empire was scouting in the capital until just a little while ago, right under your sorry nose! Ankhesenamun should take the prince to his sister and talk him out of the approaching invasion, or at least stagger it until I could find proof of the secret army Set is building!"

"WHAT?!"

But Sekhmet seemed to pay no mind to the mortal's outburst as she continued. "Do not think for a moment that he will miss this opportunity. No matter who is winning this war between you and the Hittites, both parties will be so exhausted that none will stand up against whatever Set has planned for you."

The sensation of anger boiled in his veins as he dared to lift his head and make eye contact with the deity. "The princess...she is alive and Ankhesenamun is gone?! Isn't there anything you can do?! How is this possible?!" Realization suddenly dawned on him. He...He had been lied to!

" How could...how could you deceive me, my lady, after everything that I've done for you and your oracle?!" Memphis' hands trembled with rage. "Ankhesenamun! You will pay for lying to the king -" Even though his tangent had been laced with promises of retribution and restoring his honor as Egypt's ruler, they were quickly halted when the goddess glared at him coldly.

Anger. Pure, unadulterated rage as he suddenly grabbed a large vase and threw it onto the ground. Hundreds of tiny pieces scattered across the floor yet seeing the destruction did very little to ease his mind. His storyteller, his priestess, his potential queen, had been spirited away as soon as he turned his back so as to concentrate on the upcoming war. Who could have taken Ankhesenamun, and why? She hasn't done anything wrong! She never strayed from her duties towards Lady Sekhmet -

"This is exactly why she didn't tell you the truth!" Sekhmet snapped. "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Pharaoh. Even an idiot would've known something was wrong with their king if they decided to not fight back against their enemy, an enemy who declared war on them when he's spent almost the whole treasury on preparations alone! What's more, if your dear sister Isis had figured out He truth, she would've sent an assassin to finish off the Hittite Princess permanently! Ankhesenamun was trying to protect Egypt, and now she's paying the price!"

Sekhmet glared at the petrified human for several moments before she released a long, aggravated groan. "You might be angry with her, maybe you even hate her at this point. So be it. But that doesn't change anything. We need Ankhesenamun to help us fight against Set. Regardless of the fact that he and I are gods, there is a difference in power, cunning, and influence. The more worshippers we have, the stronger we become. Your people may be praying to me now, but their words cannot hold a candle to the growing discord in humans' heart due to this war. Ankhesenamun's gift ...it's beyond anything my brothers and sisters have ever seen. I've no doubt that there are other deities who will want to have her for themselves."

"Then...what are we to do, to resolve this predicament without making things too complicated or cause any unrest amongst the people?"

"Everything is already screwed up as it is right now, and Ankhesenamun has absolutely no idea what she's gotten herself into. Granted she is one of the most headstrong, intelligent humans I've met so far but she is blind when it comes to understanding love. For now, we must be vigilant. Send your men from the city towards the outskirts of Goshen, but make it discreet. Isis' own men may still be there Find Ankhesenamun, the princess, and bring them back to my oracle's home. That also includes the brother, if he is with them. No harm must come to any of them. Understand?"

Memphis bit his tongue. He did not like this plan at all. Bringing back his storyteller was one thing, but also the princess and her brother, the crowned prince of his greatest enemy? If word reached his older sister, then she would make a compelling case that the Pharaoh was harboring fugitives and might conspire with the council that he wasn't a competent ruler over Egypt. However...

"As you wish, my lady. I will find Ankhesenamun first and then I will run down my enemies!" Memphis growled, earning himself an eye-roll from Sekhmet as he turned back and briskly left the room.

 _Foolish boy,_ the lion-headed deity mused. _You're already caught in the web of affection. Don't think you are impervious from making mistakes either! Still, there's nothing else I can do at this point. I've already interfered a lot as it is. If I do any more than observing or sharing a few words with the tiny king, Set or Father will notice. Ankhesenamun, please, for all that is holy, don't do anything stupid till the Pharaoh can reach you!_

Then just as abruptly as she appeared before Memphis, the goddess of war and healing vanished without a trace.

* * *

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **_Inuyasha_** and **_Ouke no Monshou_** that rightfully belong to its owners **Rumiko Takahashi** and **Chieko Hosokawa.**

Hello everyone and welcome to another segment of _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_! I apologize for keeping everyone waiting as a lot has happened since the last update and I am actually participating in **NaNoWrimo** [National Novel Writing Month] this year! I have just reached 36,317 words so I am getting close to reaching 50,000 words! :) Thanks again to Cyrus559 for being the patient and awesome co-writer I've come to know since we started working on this project.

So without further ado, let the show begin! :)

* * *

Kagome had been kidnapped quite a fair bit in her relatively short life. When she fought alongside her companions while they traveled across feudal Japan, demons would either claim the high school student as their mate or just wanted to devour her so that their own powers would increase tenfold. Unfortunately for the raven-haired woman, the cycle was repeated twice: first by the hands of a temperamental Egyptian king, followed by the prince of a neighboring empire who has declared war on the country.

Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Could this possibly get any worse?

The time traveler had regained consciousness some time ago, but pretended to remain under the influence of the sleeping draught Izmir used till he ordered two guards to stand outside the tent she had been brought to. No one was to go in or out without the Anatolian prince being aware of it. He did not want any more trouble prior to facing his enemy on the battlefield.

 _To think that Izmir would actually go through with this pointless war, much less take me as a hostage! Then again, I really shouldn't be surprised. When a man like him sees the impossible had become possible, he'll do anything to keep that kind of power and use it for his own means. So much for thinking he might just up and leave Egypt with his sister, riding on a majestic steed and all that bullcrap._ Kagome wiggled against the ropes that were coiled around her torso and arms. She eyed the spacious living space.

Given to his position within the monarchy, it wasn't uncommon for the temporary quarters of a prince to be more luxurious than his soldiers, even on the battlefield. Decorative vases featuring Anatolian deities were lined up on either side, with a heap of blankets and pillows sitting in the middle of the area. There were also a few weapons stacked together on the far right. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

 _Hmm...swords and spears. I'd prefer something a bit on the smaller side, but I guess those will have to do._ Glancing back at the only entrance as well as exit to the tent, Kagome carefully rolled onto her back and brought both knees towards her chest. Using as much strength as she could muster in lieu of being heavily sedated, the kidnapped oracle pushed herself forward and was somehow able to get back on her feet. Keyword here is 'somehow' since she was starting to lose her footing again, though she quickly regained balance.

 _Whoa, whoa! Okay...okay, I'm fine. I'm good._ Kagome exhaled the breath she had been holding. _Best of all, no one heard me. At least I hope not. Now I need to get my hands loose without alerting the guards. Those weapons are leaning a bit precariously together, so if I try to use them then there's a strong chance they'll fall to the ground and make enough noise to cause some trouble. But without swords, what I could I use…?_ Nothing. She couldn't use anything else unless she wanted to take a gamble break one of the vases just so she could use a large fragment to cut the ropes.

After finding an unsheathed sword with its edge sticking outward at an angle, Kagome turned around and stepped back till the bindings were snugly pressed against the steel. _Swords it is then. All right. Here we go._ Bending her knees slightly, she kneeled towards the ground and straightened herself back up. It was a slow, steady pattern. If the priestess tried to quicken the pace, she would either make too much noise or accidentally cut herself.

Fifteen grueling minutes passed till the restraints on her loosened to the point where she could pull them off. Kagome rubbed her arms. _Good. Now I need to figure out how to discreetly leave this tent without alerting the guards. But it's not just them I have to worry about. There might be soldiers stationed here as either medics or an extra platoon on stand-by until they're given further orders from Izmir._

She looked around the vicinity, suddenly realizing how dark it was with the tent flap closed. Come to think of it...I'm surprised I actually I got free so quickly. Then again, Sesshomaru had taught me to move to pull it off when I got through the initial phases of his training regiment. The time traveler glanced at the ropes lying on a heap, then back at the only way to leave her prison before she grinned. _It looks like I just found a way to get out of here. Just have to make it as swift as I possibly can. Let's hope my acting skills have also improved!_

Slinking behind the pile of swords with the ropes tightly coiled around her hands, Kagome loudly and colorfully cursed out the Hittites till her first victim entered the tent. He looked pretty pissed off. What followed next was a confused grunt as he looked around the room, his back facing the priestess when she got behind him and wrapped the rope around his throat. The gagging man tried to throw off his unknown assailant by thrashing a bit, giving the dark-haired woman some trouble till his large frame slumped over like a ragged doll. Or nearly did, if Kagome had used her weight to gently lower the Anatolian as quietly as she could before double-checking that he was still breathing.

One man down, another to worry about if he walked in. But was it even worth her time?

Crawling to the adjacent side of the tent, she lowered her head enough to peek from the ground. She didn't see the other guard. Did they decide that one guard was enough to handle one hostage or did he go off somewhere to take a piss? It didn't matter either way, except when he'd be coming back. Time to get moving.

She quickly walked into the center of the tent and snatched two blankets, wrapping every inch of herself in them, including one to conceal her loosened hair, with the exception of her sharp eyes. Once the temporary guise in place, Kagome snuck out from the back as soon as she made sure the coast was clear.

Whether everyone was preparing for the battle to take any notice of the disguised priestess or simply did not care at the moment, she didn't know. And quite frankly she would like to keep it that way as she tried to navigate through the campsite. She passed colorful tents where weaponsmiths were hard at work, men drunk on their asses, and even a small group of troops were being demeaned by their red—faced commander for a 'lack of discipline', whatever that was supposed to mean. Kagome mentally cheered when her eyes feel upon a group of saddled horses, right near the mouth of the campsite and to an endless sea of sand. Now if she could create a distraction long enough to hitch a ride back to Egypt or if she was lucky enough to make it to the frontlines-

"Halt!"

The time traveler's blood run cold. _Shit_.

Footsteps got closer to her before they came to a stop. Due to the fact that she couldn't run the risk of turning around and them possibly recognizing her, so Kagome faced forward the whole time they addressed her.

"Who are you and where exactly are you going?" One of the prince's guards questioned, the irritation in his tone worsened as the oracle stood there in silence.

"I believe you were just asked a question," the other guard beside him snapped, watching as her smaller, covered frame cowered slightly. The second guard grew tired of her silence, and not only that, his suspicions grew as well. Just who was underneath these...rather expensive blankets?

"What are you doing, wearing this fabric? Where are you going? Are you..." As he reached his hand out to grab her shoulder, feeling a chill run down her spine and a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kagome gritted her teeth as the only solution in this situation came clearly in her mind.

 _Run!_

Without even bothering to turn around, Kagome bolted. She ran as fast as she could, pushing past men who were either confused at what was going on or wanted to capture whoever was supposed to be halted so as to receive praise from the prince. Did they know Izmir had taken a hostage? Either way, this wasn't neither the time nor the place to be asking these questions.

 _Just run._ Her mind screamed. _Get to the horses if you can and get out of here! You need to stop the war from happening!_

The fabric that had been concealing her thick dark hair flew off as the time traveler dashed towards the stables. But while her feet grew closer to them, so did her pursuers. Though Kagome did not dare look over her shoulder, skidding to a halt before she hurriedly tried to loosen the reins of one horse. Granted she had never really bothered to learn much about how to ride these animals - more like she really had no reason to in ancient Japan until now.

No better time than the present, right?

"Halt!"

Kagome swore under her breath. Come on, not now! Thankfully the knot coiled around the wooden post came undone long enough for the young woman to jump onto the horse's backside and ride out of the stables. Or tried to at least the priestess tried to and ended up precariously hanging off of the animal as she took off. Inhaling a deep breath, she quickly pulled herself up just before her head smashed against a vase that a soldier was carrying.

Using the reins, she yanked the horses' head back and forced it to face the opposite direction. Preferably away from a new group of pursuers that were gaining momentum with each passing minute thanks to being more experienced in riding these animals.

The misplaced _miko_ vigorously shook her head. _No, now isn't the time to worry about them! I have to get out of here before it's too late!_ Kagome snapped the reins, praying that the increase in the horses' speed would be able to put some distance between herself and the guards. Leading them was none other than the prince himself. Either he must've been on his way back from patrolling with his commanding officers.

She swore under her breath, urging the frightened horse to go faster.

Alas, her luck ran out when Izmir approached from the left side, grabbing the reins so that their horses' pace would be evenly matched and he could secure the runaway hostage. Kagome glared at in silence at the silver-haired man, glancing at the ground under their feet.

But who said she was going to give up without a fight? Releasing one hand on the reins, she aimed between the horses. Projecting the holy energy into her palm the priestess missed the prince's stunned expression as she released the energy. Once, twice. Three times.

She was about to fire a fourth projectile when the prince's horse started to stagger, becoming more frightened than her own steed. Taking advantage of the split second, she pushed him away. She didn't bother to look back to see if he fell or was he going to catch right back up.

The time traveler had to reach the Egyptians, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Set stood on a cliffside and looked down at the army he had managed to put together behind the back of the other gods. This army - these beings that were unfamiliar to both Egyptians and Hittites alike - were the remains of ancient spirits that had been twisted to form a new, frightful race that would send terror through the mortal lands and plunge them into chaos. Never had anyone seen anything like this before and the god watched with a cruel smirk how little the miserable creatures actually cared for each other, making it all too easy for him to control them.

"Demons!" Set chuckled scornfully to himself, "What a race to behold! Immortal by age, stronger and more enduring than any human, godlike beauty or unspeakable grizzly and shunned by the arrogant gods. It is no wonder how these mindles, murderous beasts can be like clay in my hands. Now, let us see what they can achieve with an ambitious leader!"

Set stepped out from the shadow he had been hiding within and showed himself for the army beneath, letting his watchful face stare scrutinizing into their eyes before addressing them:

"My dear friends!" His booming voice echoed from the valleys stone walls.

"For too long have you had to live in the shadows and dark corners of the earth, some of you have even been placed in hell by gods who never even bothered to look upon you. The deities of old never saw it fit to include your race into this world, even though nearly all of you are born here without a choice. Strong and beautiful as you are, the gods saw you as threats. Competitors to their power and subject of worship. Instead of allowing you into the creation and your rightful place in its hierarchy of power, they have seen it fit to humiliate you and put your entire existence in the shadow of a race so weak that they can barely cling to the thread of life. A race so powerless and sickly, living only on this earth for a fraction of the time of your lifespan but still dominates it as if they had every right to be here!

Who is this race you might be wondering? Why it is the human race of course!Some of you might even know them and have feasted on them, but always to be driven back by the armored bandits of their petty kings. Now I offer you the chance to change your fate, to remove your shackles and show the mortals their true place beneath you. Take up your arms and fight with me and defeat the advancing powers of human civilization, without them their world will crumble and be yours to take as you please! Today, we go for the Egyptians and destroy their army, then we take on Egypt tomorrow and reduce their land to ashes. Take whatever you want and spare no one. Remember that humans are weak and fearful, they will look upon you and flee in terror of your strength and beauty, knowing that against your combined strength there is no victory. What do you say?"

Set emphasized the last question rhetorically, allowing the demon army to roar to show their eagerness and rouse each other. It was a horrendous sight and the Egyptian deity of chaos gave them a sadistic grin that promised everything and nothing, what he did not tell them though, was that the Hittite army would arrive in Egypt not long after the demons and create even more chaos! And with a bit of luck, the Hittites and Demons would cripple each other to such a degree that neither would have the strength to go against him when he made his next move. Set gave a signal to the generals who then immediately began herding the bloodthirsty beasts before he faded out from sight himself, not wanting the other gods to catch him accompanying the banned people of the underworld.

* * *

Memphis was furious and wanted to press cavalry to the outermost possible route, but since he needed the rest of his army it was vital that he let the hose on two feet follow without completely exhausting themselves. They had been traveling through Suez and was on their way to the defense line in Sinai when one of his informants hastily brought new to him that the Hittites already had advanced into the peninsula from Canaan.

"By the gods how did they manage to defeat our vassals so quickly?" Memphis fumed. "Those cowardly petty chiefs can't even put up a proper resistance to allow us to reach them! Betrayers all of them!"

Minue who was riding next to him sighed, "Your Majesty, since your sister sent the Hittite ambassadors home with her...message, we have all known what will happen. In regards to the lesser kingdoms changing sides when a foreign army march through their lands is hardly new, and even with some of our troops stationed there, they are too few to hold stand against a mighty army like the Anatolians. Only the bulk of the Egyptian army is enough to hold the barbarians back. But I can somewhat agree that their defeat came rather surprisingly fast. They must either have changed side as you say, or the Hittites moved swift enough to take them completely by surprise."

Memphis however, also had a personal score to settle with the blasted kingdom from the north. According to Sekhmet, Ankhesenamun was still their prisoner.

and he would rather go to hell than seeing her in the hands of another guy, prince or not! "We still got a couple of days before we can be sure to meet them. Minue, are you absolutely certain we can't go faster and take the enemy by surprise, for a change?"

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but that can only happen if you want the infantry to back us up. Attacking with charioteers is all well and good, but it won't be a dashing victory. Any unnecessary loss will leave us dangerously vulnerable. It is in the nature of a great king to be eager for battle, but attacking headless without a plan or organization will not necessary provide a favorable outcome."

Memphis sighed. "Minue, just be honest with me. If we hurry too much, we will could end up losing, I am not so stupid that I don't consider it as a possibility if it goes wrong."

"Yes my king!"

"But then I will be dead anyway." After being scolded by the deity of war herself and remembering his oracle's lesson about the reality of war, Memphis had allowed his more senior generals to take charge whenever experience was necessary, which meant that for all purposes he had been reduced to a figure head for the army until he had proven himself. Which hopefully would give him a lesson not only to learn, but also to live through.

The sun above them was high in the sky, but midday had already passed and his men would need a couple of hours before sunset to make a camp and secure it for tonight, knowing what came next, Memphis opened an army map. "You told me about a place close to the red cliffs with a tiny stream of fresh water, is it there we will rest for tonight?"

Minue nodded. "If we can manage to reach it, we you wish to send a preparation team in advance for us?"

"Yes, send the engineers. I want a tent and a meal prepared for me as soon as I arrive." Memphis replied before turning his gaze towards the scorching horizon, "Soon Ankhesenamun, you will be rescued, and then I will see to that no one will take you from me or Egypt ever again."

* * *

The excavation team had cleaned up most of the floor and relocated the millennia old sand to a dump right outside the temple. Carol - in the company of Professor Brown, Jimmy, Ryan and Isis - walked among what was left of the grand hypostyle hall.

"And do you know what was the most exciting thing that happened yesterday?" asked the old professor rhetorically, though there was a tiny smile stretched across his lips. "In the temples' innermost sanctuary we unearthed two statues, and both were hidden under the very last dune we removed!"

Professor Brown looked at Carol and Isis with amusing curiosity. "What or who do you think the statues depicts?"

The blonde America's brow furrowed in contemplation for a moment before she answered him. "Since the temple is dedicated to the Goddess Sekhmet, one of the statues is bound to her. The second would be dedicated to the Pharaoh who built this temple." Professor Brown laughed.

"You almost got it my dear! The first statue belonging to Sekhmet is correct, but the other one is not in honor of the Pharaoh. I will give you a hint: it is not entirely a human!"

Carol puffed her cheeks. "Well, that leaves us with practically the rest of the Egyptian Pantheon!" This was not an exaggeration. There were eleven gods and goddesses, with each one being half-human and half-animal.

"Hehe, wait and see then~!" Brown sang in an amused tone as he lead them through the building, turning around a corner. Within moments of catching up with him the two youngsters came face to face with the aforementioned and remarkably well-preserved statues. It was Ryan who had provided an answer.

"It's a sphinx! It's incredibly life-like and in pristine condition even in such a harsh environment!"

The fact that the statue was inside the temple and not guarding it from the outside was a discovery on its own, but it didn't stop there. The statue of creature was taller than Ryan himself - at least five times larger in diameter than the less imposing statue of the goddess - leaving everyone wonder with this question. Why?

Jimmy laid his hand upon Carol's shoulder and smiled at her. "This will surely be something to write a thesis about for your studies! such a discovery will most certainly be noticed by the established authorities in this field. You're going to become famous, Carol! What mysterious secrets do you think is hidden behind the Sphinx's stone-cold face?"

Isis rolled her eyes, wishing the two turtledoves behind her could be wrapped up in bandages and buried together in a coffin in the middle of the desert. She was about to leave the group to go and sulk on her own when her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Jimmy, what did you just say?"

"Huh?" Jimmy mumbled. "I said that the sphinx's got a face of stone. The old man must feel incredible stiff from keeping up the same face through all this time!" He chuckled at the small one he made, even though it didn't humor Isis in the slightest.

"No, before you said that, you had mentioned 'mysterious secrets'!" When all she received a dumbfounded look from the boy, Isis sighed heavily and turned her attention to the observant older Rido sibling. "Ryan, if I remember correctly, one of the verses from the poem on the missing Pharaoh's coffin said this:

"Under a guard that never sleep

who is neither accounted among man or beast.

Has no mouth, has no claw

yet thread uncareful and death's the law."

Isis paused. "Could it be this Sphinx that the poem spoke about?"

Ryan put a hand under his chin and thought for a moment, "Hmmm, if it is on thing that doesn't lack here in Egypt, it is statues depicting Sphinxes. And for all we know it could be anyone of them. I don't see why this one should be it other than that it is placed in a rather peculiar place." Ryan bent down to take off his shoe to remove sand that had gotten inside before he glanced up at the ageless face.

"What secrets do you keep old man? Can you not tell us and make us wiser people? I am sure we could find something to compensate you for your knowledge."

Predictably enough, Ryan was met with a deafening silence from the beast. When he turned around to playfully announce to the others on the sphinx's denial, yet when he saw, he too fell silent. Professor Brown, Isis, Jimmy and Carol gave him a questioning look from the way he was acting. As his attention quickly averted from them and back to the statue, the Egyptian woman crossed her arms with an unimpressed frown.

"I think he just answered my question. I know exactly what he is hiding from us!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone else said in unison. "Tell us!"

Ryan smirked and walked up to them, stopped in front of Professor Brown where he made a dramatic break as he spoke. "What he told me is… that you are standing on it!"

"Standing on it?" Carol parroted, casting a bemused look at her brother before she looked down at the aged stone floor underneath her sandals. "There is nothing interesting there at all. Just solid rock!"

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Look at the size of the stone slab you are standing on, it is trice the size of the rest of the tiles, and…." Ryan dropped down to his knees and let a finger travel down one of the lines where the slab bordered against the other tiles. "It's a slight gap between the floor and the slab that isn't natural. It must be the entrance to a hidden room!"

Professor Brown, Jimmy and Carol let out a collective gasp and jumped off and got down on their knees themselves, leaving Isis to loom over the befuddled group.

"My goodness, he is right!" Brown said, brushing away more sand to reveal the rest of the lines. "If the room underneath has been left untouched for the last three thousand years, there is no telling what wonders that might lie there! Now I know what Carter must have felt before opening Tutankhamun's tomb. I can hardly wait and see for myself!" From his pocket, Brown pulled out a trowel and knocked the handle against the stone in various places. "Listen. it is hollow. There is an empty space beneath this!"

Jimmy got back on his feet in a hurry, "Listen, just wait here for me and I will be back just a moment." And with that he ran off to the other end of the temple where the workers had stored their equipment before they left for the day. As promised he came back within fairly short amount of time and equipment. Shovels, digging bars.

"Here we go, now we can open it and have a look."

Carol squirmed in delight and picked up one of the heavy digging bars. "We're taking the first step in making an important discovery in archaeology, I'm so excited!"

"Ahem," Brown coughed in a manner that caught her attention. Carol tilted her head to the side slightly.

"What is it Professor?"

"I am afraid that no matter how exciting this must be, we aren't excavating in the 1920s. We will have to wait for the authorities to give us permission to open it. Furthermore, we need to be incredibly carefully than just using brute force with the tools to pry the entrance to another tomb. We can never be too careful in regards to what might lie underneath our feet."

"Awww, c'mon! Can't we just take a tiny peek?" Professor Brown turned to his disappointed grandson and shook his head.

"No, not even a small one. But I promise that all of us will be present when we get permission from the authorities." The teacher smiled reassuringly.

The silence that followed was a gloomy anticlimax to the ecstatic feeling they all had felt just moments ago. But staring longingly at the floor beneath them, the ever perceptive Isis had even managed to miss the unexpected arrival of a new guest.

"Your skills at finding ancient treasures is renowned, old man, so why do you wish to disappoint us like this?"

Carol and Jimmy jolted in surprise at a deep baritone voice bouncing off the temple walls. Everyone turned around upon hearing footsteps, seeing a cloaked man emerge from behind a column. Isis' face immediately fell into a disgusted snarl as she recognized him.

The towering brute from the day that the excavation team had brought her brother's empty sarcophagus at the museum. "You! What are you doing here?" Ryan also recognized the man and stepped protectively in front of the seething woman.

"Yeah, and just a couple of days ago you were sneaking around here and threatening us. Aren't you aware that this is a private excavation? Any uninvited people are not allowed to this site! It would be in your best interest to back off before we call the authorities and have you arrested for illegal trespassing!"

"Am I not invited?" said the man smugly with the hint of a smirk on his lips. He gave each of them a scrutinizing stare before he theatrically tilted his head sideways and spoke loudly to the weathered stone walls that surrounded them. "Did you hear that, boys? We're not allowed to be here just because we do not have an invitation!"

A group of five men - clad in sand colored clothes and dark sunglasses- arose from the ruins. Their massive frames screamed to the terrified group that these men were not pushovers in the slightest.

Ryan stared coldly at the man in front of them. His attempt to be intimidating was met with a bark of laughter.

"Do not even think about trying anything foolish young man, because I also have another friend here in my pocket," The stranger stuck his hand inside a pocket and pulled partly out his 'friend'. It wasn't entirely revealed but Ryan could immediately recognize the handle of a pistol.

"You are a crook!" Ryan accused just as the man let the gun carefully glide down into his cloak once again.

The man shook his head and smiled mockingly. "A crook? Such harsh words, I prefer the term 'business man'. It's quite accurate as I am by no means wish to cause any harm. I merely hold the opinion that to make in order to create profitable deals in our world, you need to how to bargain to get what you want."

"And what do YOU want?" Brown bravely asked.

The man glanced at the professor and smirked. "Whatever from the chamber beneath you that I find worth the price. I have certain contacts that will pay a billion times more than a dusty museum can offer, but the rest I will to you. And since all of the workers had left for the day and we are all alone here, I estimate we have the entire night to sort out what lies beneath us."

As she stared at these barbarians, she mentally lamented at the current circumstances.

Truthfully, this was an unpleasant situation which unexpectedly had befallen them. But she was unfamiliar with the weapons of this era, the undead high priestess had already seen that most people were extremely caseous whenever the thing in the pocket was drawn. And while her status as a (self) resurrected mummy required far less needs than a living human, that vertically did not mean that she would enjoy sustaining an injury from such a weapon. If she were to find her brother that meant she needed all of her limbs intact.

Isis wisely kept silent as the men closed in around them, forming a circle.

"But enough about that," said the man, continuing his monologue. "Since we all are gathered here, I think we should dig and have a look. We are curious, so why don't we indulge ourselves for a bit?"

He picked up the shovels and threw them at Brown and Ryan, "Seeing as you two are so eager to be volunteers, here is your first job," He pointed at the stone slabs. "I would love to help but my back isn't as good as it should be. Fear not, my friends here," he gestured towards the monthly crew, "Will be more than happy to lend a hand but only if it's necessary."

His words left little doubt about what he really meant as Isis picked up the rope, while the others nervously began to make ready to break into the chamber.

Being the strongest in the group, Ryan and Jimmy made use of the digging bars to chop their way into the stone, cutting off large pieces of the sandstone until they had managed to get a solid crack between the stone slab and the tiles. Next they stuck the bars in under the rock and used them as a leverage to lift the huge block enough to allow them to coil the ropes around the stone.

With Ryan and Jimmy pressing against the bars with all their might, Carol, Isis, and the professor used the rope to pull the stone sideways. In moments a pitch-dark hole was gradually opened in front of the statue till the opening was almost as big as the slab itself.

Ryan and Jimmy removed their bars and assisted the others in pulling the ropes. Together they managed to expose the entire entrance which opened up for an ancient staircase which led down into the abyss below.

"This looks promising," said the man, seemingly satisfied with the work. "Now I think it is time to explore and see what we have discovered. Any volunteers?"

Everyone looked at each other, and Isis wondered who would go first into the darkness, until a hand rose.

"I'll do it!" Carol said bravely, but the visible nervous look on her face was plain for everyone to read.

"No, let me go first!" Isis said, surprising everyone, but most of all herself. She hadn't thought about it at all, but the desire to… she didn't know what kind of desire it was, but it was a desire to put herself first. Her face was stiff and so unreadable that a question from Carol was about to be voiced when Isis said:

"I have experience in traveling through dark areas, perhaps more than anyone here in this temple. I will go first, and then anyone else may follow behind me." The ringleader gave Isis an approving nod.

"Works for me, but don't try to escape or take anything, I will be right behind you all the time."

The undead priestess didn't care for a reply as she was given an old flashlight by one of his men. Carol turned it on for her and took the first step into the unknown, and feeling for the first time more worried about her own immediate future than for the quest to find her missing brother.

* * *

As he dashed through the desert on his horse with the army not too far behind him, Izmir knew Ankhesenamun wasn't like any woman he has met. To think she had not only been able to slip through the guards but even ride on a horse when she clearly was inexperienced? Unbelievable.

Then when it seemed like he had caught up with her and ready to punish the priestess for her defiance when they returned to the camp, she had projected a strange light from her hand! A light unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. Yes, this woman was definitely a prize worth taking from Egypt and its useless king.

He grinned at the thought, snapping the reins and urging his steed to go faster. Perhaps if his father, the king, would be pleased with the outcome of this war, he might consider allowing his son to take Ankhesenamun as his future queen.

* * *

 **Fun History Fact: In order to properly excavate a tomb that is found in Egypt, the person(s) need to obtain permission from the Egyptian Ministry of Antiquity to open it.**

 **Please feel free to review or PM me with any questions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and added** _The Time Traveler's Pharaoh_ **to their alert lists. Feedback is the source of an author's inspiration and growth!**


End file.
